Conspiracy
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Soul Eater. A group of villains unite together for a mysterious plan, and Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five may find this more of a challenge than they thought. Modern warfare. Featuring ravioli-jo's OC: Masquerade. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Hey everyone! Scout is back! This story is pretty much a follow-up from my last Sly Cooper story, UC: Lockout, which will bring me to my ultimate project, The Crossover Showdown! But before I get there, there's few things that need to be arranged here, so hold onto your seats, because this one will be epic. **

**Also, Special Thanks to _ravioli-__jo_ for the use and presentation of her star-character; Masquerade.**

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

It was a dark night, a dark time of the newborn midnight, when the sun had officially left to visit the other side of the earth. Its bright and warm ray of sunlight no longer providing any company to those of the China as they all slept soundly to await it return in the morning. For when morning should come, it will cast its warm, holy ray upon the forests to help them grow, and upon the villages to ensure them a good day. But until then, the sun would sleep, the moon would take its place, and all throughout the many lands of China, peace and prosperity took its time of reign.

However, deep within Kal-Cuo, the capital of the Valley of Shadows, there lay only a dark and dreadful village. At normal villages the streets would be crowded with life, such as children running and playing with each other while their parents and adults went about their own business to make a living. These streets nothing alike those, they were quiet and ghostly, all of the cluster of houses appeared empty and shattered by a recent bombardment, and the only souls who appeared to wandering the streets were not simple villagers and civilians, they were mercenaries.

Several clusters of mercenary wolves, all dressed in black clothing and armor, patrolled the streets while other groups escorted carriages and other cargo transporting vehicles. All armed with spears and automatic-reload crossbows, they all kept close to the transports loaded with many goods; treasure, drugs, spice plants, weapons, and many other shipments that were to be storage for many upcoming operations. All of the mercs appeared twitchy and eager, their fingers were tapping on their crossbows, they didn't want to fulfill some cargo delivery job, no, what they really wanted was some action, some enemy to engage within. But they all needed to keep this desire restrained, they would be fighting soon, they just needed to wait a little longer.

He hoped they would control themselves until that time arrived, deep within the captured palace of Kal-Cuo, within the meditation chambers, Rollo Kio sat crosslegged in the middle of the room, surrounded by his enchanting scented candles as he inhaled their aroma through one nostril and expelled it out the other.

Standing in front of him, or rather a three-dimensional hologram image of which, was a man of whose species could not be identified because of his clothes, in fact, he looked more like a silhouette than any known animal. He wore all black; his boots, his trousers and torso clothing, his cloak and hood, and even wore a gasmask to hide his face, making him a complete secret to everyone. But not to Kio, no... the Komodo dragon knew him well enough to respect him as his superior.

Morgan Remnant was among the most isolated he had ever had the pleasure of meeting, isolation was obvious due to the mask, but was more so when the silhouette hadn't come into any contact with anyone, he kept everyone at a distance, even him. Which was why he only appeared to communicate with anyone through holo-images, perhaps he suspected betrayal in his associates. He wasn't surprised and couldn't really judge him for it, many have said that it was hard to trust good people these days, and he knew that typically well.

Kio kept his yellow eyes fixated on the silhouette, watching him as he remained still and silent, as if hesitating. He eyed the cubicle object being turned in his hand, its illuminating blue glow was cryptic, almost mesmerizing. He was curious of the secrets Remnant had uncovered on that forsaken island, "Howlers'" it had been named, there was something about that cube that he wanted, and his dangerous curiosity was tempting him to ask. He was fortunate enough to restrain himself, he needed to focus, to listen to the reason he had been contacted.

"Only two survived," Remnant reported, still rolling the cube in his hand, "among the forty capsules, only two containing the formula had survived the crash... and the treachery..."

"I see," Kio replied, although knowing nothing of this "formula" mentioned to be critical, he knew it was important to the operation, in some way. "And the other item?"

The silhouette held the cube in front of him, "The schematics are still whole," he said, "and the information inside the datacube will be most helpful in our campaign."

"When will the weapon be complete?"

"Not for a while, actually, we cannot build the weapon without the proper assistance." Remnant admitted, as he withdrew the cube under his cloak, the shadows swiftly seized the object and it was gone.

"What assistance do you have in mind?" The Komodo dragon asked, anxious, "I have no scientists to dispatch and aid you, are your scientists capable of managing independently?"

"Actually, there is one specific scientist who had the information extracted, and he will be the one who can see the schematics through," explained the silhouette, "His name is Doctor Arnold Reinvar, once a biotech professor who had experimented with clones and viruses, and he _will_ be the one to build our weapon."

"And then shall we proceed with the plan?"

"No." Remnant replied, the answer confused Kio. "There is still more to accomplish before we can even _build_ to build the weapon. The Doctor is slightly unavailable, he's in prison."

_Of course_, crossed the dragon's mind.

"But we will need more than the weapon itself, we will need several components; weapons, vehicles, materials, and most of all..." The silhouette told him, "...an army."

"An army?" Kio repeated, his brows climbed as his eyes remained stable, "That cannot be possible. My society is falling apart, my people have abandoned Kal-Cuo, and all that I have at my disposal are several mercenaries, and they are hardly enough to invade a village."

"Who says anything about this being an invasion campaign?" It was a rhetorical question, "No Lord Kio, what I have in mind is much more bigger than invading a common village."

"Then what is our cause?" He asked, "What is it that we are trying to succeed in?"

"A war..."

Kio was stunned to hear the answer. A war? How intruguing. He lowered his head away from Remnant's vision and smiled, the thought of a battle between two sides, where they would endlessly bombard each other with velocity and rage, where blood would rain and soak the soil of the fray warzone. He snickered, already eager. "A war you say?"

"Correct Lord Kio, I have predicted a just battle between two adversary sides, and that time will occur soon, so we will need an army ready for that time. Which is why I have contacted _you_."

The dragon grinned and placed his palms together, "Go on..."

"We will require allies, not only Dr. Reinvar but also many of the Chinese Empire's enemies and rebels," Remnant instructed him. "First I want the Doctor in our custody. After wards, move on to recruit others to our cause, such as General Lang of the Lang Shadow Army..."

"And such as my old associate, Chief Huang of the Great Gorilla Army," Kio added, "Yes... I will proceed with recruiting many to our cause, M'lord."

"Excellent," Remnant replied, "I will expect a contact from you in a week, and I will be expecting positive results. Get the word to as many people as you can, particularly warmongers, we will need all the help we can get. And remember, we will the Doctor to comply and build the weapon, so I want him _alive_ and _well_."

"I understand, My Lord," The dragon replied, bowing his head. The silhouette's image flickered and then faded, and with that he was gone.

Rollo Kio sat up straight in his circle of candles, inhaling the aroma once more before he closed his eyes. Finally, at long last, a war would be underway. But in order to see to that it becomes inevitable, he would need assistance of his own to recruit these allies, starting with this Dr. Reinvar.

He breathed as he felt into an alternate consciousness, a cosmic consciousness in which he could see beyond the mountains, and beyond China. He found Reinvar, trapped within a prison cell, complaining about the distasteful food he was forced to eat, but then he sensed another presence, someone he had not seen in a long time. A cougar who was sitting inside one of the more secured cells, and this cougar so happens to be his old apprentice, not the treacherous Zhan Fray, no, but his other apprentice, a younger and far more talented killer...

"_Masquerade..._" He called his apprentice's name, "It is time..."

* * *

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

His mental message throughout the cosmic conscious found its target and was received, "_It is time..._" his words echoed into the torn, rather frightening prison cell, and Masquerade opened her red scarlet eyes. She sat crosslegged within the cell, keep her focus and concentration in check in order to prevent herself from losing sanity, of course, some people would suggest that to be too late for her.

Around the age of seventeen, the young woman had endured too much of the world's truth, having been recently orphaned and raised under the wing of her mother's enemy, she found only one way to survive, and she had been living by it for all of her life.

"Master Kio?" she replied, unsure if she was hearing things or not.

"Yes, child," replied the spidery voice that crawled into her ear, "It is time...

"A new world order is about to be arranged, and it is time for you to escape," Kio spoke into her thoughts, "There is one man, incarcerated as you are, who is of our importance. A hyena called Doctor Reinvar with a remarkable talent in seeing things to be built. He will gain us much support in what our plans. Free yourself and return to me with the Doctor... alive."

"I shall not fail you, my Master," Masquerade concluded, and then stood from her meditation position. She approached the bench chained to the wall for support, she knelt down and recovered a small leather bag lumpy with with several tools inside.

She glanced back at the small window of the barred door, making sure none of those perverted guards were watching her, and as she spotted no observing problems, she dumped the contents from the bag. A wrist sling shot and two orange explosive darts fell onto the seat, almost silently. This was all the weaponry she had at the moment, all that Master Kio had supplied her with when he had visited her, saying it was all she needed to escape.

Masquerade placed the wrist sling over her hand and adjusted it firmly, she gathered one of the darts and loaded it into her firing mechanism. Even though she knew it wouldn't be enough to fight her way out of here, she still had her training, this Kio was aware of, and she would use it, not just to escape this forsaken place with the Doc in hand, but to get her revenge. There was another thing she was aware of, her own weaponry had been confiscated when she had been caught, her own sword was somewhere around here, somewhere, and before she even tried for this Reinvar person, she would recover her blade first.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the peaceful hills down to the Valley of Peace, within the Jade Palace grounds, newly appointed Grand Master Shifu sat in meditation pose underneath the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, inhaling the clean air and focusing on his inner peace. Everything seemed to have gone well after Tai Lung's last stand, yet he couldn't find the peace to sleep this late night, something was disturbing him, as if a threat was about to be placed, not towards them directly, but towards all of China.

He opened his eyes and glanced into the heavens, wishing deeply that Master Oogway was still alive. Why did he have to leave any of them, anyway?- and especially when he was needed more than ever? Perhaps the old turtle believed all of this would be the ultimate test, not for the Dragon Warrior or for the Furious Five, but for him. Oogway's time was gone, and now it was his turn to carry on his knowledge, that would have been his death wish; for Shifu, the student of Oogway, to carry on the legacy of Kung Fu and lead on the new generation.

Shifu felt as if he had already been doing that, he had trained the Furious Five for years and they were all elite warriors, heroes of China as they had been called. And then there was Po, the panda nobody showed faith in, who had become the Dragon Warrior almost over night. He was proud of his students, they were all the next generation of Kung Fu, and once he was gone and they all had taken his place to teach their own classes, the next generation would be twice as improved, and so will the generation after that, and after that, and so on, so forth.

He inhaled once more before standing to his feet and starting back to his quarters, knowing that there would be a commotion soon to come, he saw best as to get as much rest as he could before having to face anymore problems. At the moment, the Jade Palace still had a regular schedule of things, training was to be arranged to make any improvements required, he wouldn't forgot the new ordeal that they were most likely to endure, something was about to happen, and they all needed to be ready for it.

* * *

Back in the prison cell, Masquerade hung from the ceiling and waited until the next patrol trooper warden came to inspect all of the inmates, making sure they were all under lock and key. She hung by her legs wrapped around the pipe suspended onto the high ceiling, a single explosive dart held by two fingers. She had mad her plan of escape, and it was time to put it in action.

She heard the sound of the guard's bill tapping the wall and bars as he strode on by, upon reaching her cell door he stopped, and to her desire, he opened the door and entered the cell. He was a Rottweiler, dressed in a police force uniform of the law enforcement organization "Interpol," armed with one of their carbine firearms. Her attention wasn't at all focused on the dog, but rather on the open door.

She acted, tossed the dart upwards into the air and quickly uncurled her legs to drop. She kept her body straight as she dove down to the guard, and if she wanted to she could have easily pounced on him and killed him, and he wouldn't know what happened. But instead, she reached out with her hands, caught the bar just over the doorway, and swung herself out of the cell. Before the guard noticed, she kicked the door shut, and as predicted, the dart she had tossed must have nailed its target, the dog, on the ground, according to the explosion on the other side of the door.

Masquerade glanced back at the closed door, smiling if she should see the guard now, or rather what was left of him. She felt avenged now, after all of the time of catching that guard peeping into her cell, never more would she have to endure that harassment again. She turned to the door, just on the other side of the corridor, and started down it. She needed to reclaim her weapon, and then claim the scientist.

* * *

**Review please, or else!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

_**

* * *

**_

Masquerade kept close to the shadows and sprinted at a good pace, trying to move fast throughout the prison corridors and not get detected by any of the remaining wardens. The less who knew about her escape, the easier her mission would be to extract the scientist locked away somewhere around here. There had to be nearly one thousand guards on patrol in this prison, and although eventually when they realize one of their own had suddenly gone mission, the last thing she wanted to do was run into an entire platoon of them, it wasn't her style to take on armies, she was an assassin, a hunter, and she had her own way to take out large groups of enemies: Calculate, separate, and eliminate.

She stood in front of the door to the confiscated armory, where all of the inmates' weapons were taken away into storage. She kicked the door open, only to find another Rottweiler guard now in front of her. Before he could even give away her location, she jabbed him in his sternum, almost hearing a crack of his bones. The dog was forced off his feet, dead before he could even hit the ground. Another guard glanced to spot both his dead comrade, and then saw her and pointed his carbine at her.

Before he could squeeze the trigger, she leaped, flipped through the air, and kicked the gun from his hand, following it up with a strike to the guardian's throat. The dog fell to the ground, holding his neck and gasping for oxygen, before his face turned purple, eyes rolled back, and fell motionless.

She walked past the corpse and scanned the armory, quite impressed by all of the guns and blades locked in the racks and encasement all over the place. Until she finally found what she was looking for, her sword locked away in a glass encasement.

Masquerade kicked and shattered the glass, as it fell into hundreds of pieces onto the floor, and she collected her sword. She held the Japanese blade by the hilt and observed it, it sung in the air and shined in the light, and she began to reminisce all of the lives she had cut down with this sword, all of the blood that had painted its steel. It was clean now, it had been purged of her trophy blood, but now back in her possession, it was time to earn some new prize blood.

Before turning away from the shattered case she spotted something had caught all of her attention, a lonely mask lying on top of the table. She picked it up and examined it, it was a masquerade mask, round and white, with two eye-holes. It was undecorated, unpainted, and yet it appealed to her, for it was this very mask that had given her her name. She turned the mask around in her hand to face the inside of it, and then placed it over her face, where her eyes peeped through the eye-holes, and once again she was complete.

* * *

Shifu sat up from his mattress again and rubbed his eyes, feeling unable the same disturbance again. He didn't know why he couldn't sleep, but obviously it was something important if it was still coming to thought, even after leaving the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He leaped off his bed and donned his robe, adjusting his sash around his waist firmly. He collected his bamboo flute and left his quarters, heading for the Sacred Hall of Warriors.

He marveled all of the legendary weapons, all used by many historical heroes, all with tales and stories of their own. There was Master Flying Rhino's Armor, the Sword of Heroes, the Invisible Trident of Destiny, this was an archive of many valuable and priceless treasure, both in histories and in riches.

The Red Panda stood in front of the Palace's new addition, the Canopic Jar, acquired after Tai Lung's second return, after he had returned as a soul devouring demon and tried to commit some supernatural plan. The urn held the figure-head of an owl, one that had been described to be the fellow spirit who had brought Lung back to life, who had gave him the most bizarre of powers.

Shifu took the Jar from its tripod stand, studying all of the hieroglyphs marked onto its golden features and textures. This was a rather odd piece of history, it was far from anything he had seen. Probably because it was Egyptian. There were several places in China that had decided _not_ to change or innovate from outside cultures, the Valley of Peace, and everywhere within a thousand miles around, as far as he was aware of, was staying true to the original, traditional, and honorable culture of China, the old-fashioned China. Which is why he preferred to live here, so that he wouldn't have to keep changing to compare with outsiders, but somehow, he felt that outsider culture was making its way in.

"_Immortal..._" mentioned a dark, bone-chilling voice out of nowhere, which sent a shiver through his spine. He immediately placed the Jar back on its stand and backed away, on his guard as if waiting for it to suddenly transform into a monster and attack. But nothing happened, the night didn't invite any storms to its skies, and not a soul appeared in his presence, he was still all alone.

After that recent rush of adrenaline, Shifu turned and headed back to his quarters to at least obtain some rest, he would need the energy for tomorrow, when training began again in its usual routine. But that wasn't what he needed to prepare for, nor what the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior needed to be ready for, it was the hunch that something was about to occur, and he really wasn't going to like it.

* * *

Masquerade, her face hidden behind her mask, sprinted across the corridor with her sword firmly in her hand but wasn't raised nor skidding along the floor. She had just obtained her weapon back and was preferring not to stain it in dirt, she was more interested in blood. But she had a mission to complete, this hyena, Dr. Reinvar, was her target, she needed to find and extract him by any means necessary. She couldn't waste any time to hunt all of the guards in this prison, she would only dispatch any who stood in her way.

_And she was hoping they'd stand in her way.._.

Upon arrival of one of the isolation cells, she kicked the door open, spotting two guards in front of the single cell door, both armed. She leaped as the nearest turned his head in her direction, just in time to be cut down, as the blade slid across his chest.

The second spotted his downed comrade and aimed his carbine, but never got the chance to squeeze the trigger as she threw her blade at him. The sword ran through his chest, and both his arms drooped limply at his sides. Masquerade approached him as he fell to his knees and withdrew her sword from his body, kicking him off his balance and watched as he fell to the floor, dead.

She then glanced to the sealed door, in which had been protected, not protected well apparently, and already knew that his target must have been behind that door. She collected one of the key-cards from the fallen security guards and swiped it along the panel. It beeped green, _Affirmative_, and the door fell open.

Masquerade stepped into the cell, finding only a hyena dressed in a rotting white labcoat, propped against the wall. His appearance made her frown, actually, this was the scientist Master Kio wanted on his side? - This was Dr. Reinvar? Given the fact that he had gotten himself thrown in here in the first place, he must have been some crazy lunatic, but considering how long he might have been here, she questioned how insane he must be now.

"Dr. Reinvar?" She called his name.

The hyena glanced up, surprised at the mention of his name. "Ah yes, that is being my name... Why?" The Doc replied, his complexion rather shocked her when he had made a wide, toothy grin with unbrushed teeth, while studying her with those creepy, beady eyes. He looked like he had gone insane years ago, and that was only his appearance.

"I am here to get you out of here," she told him, "stay close if you want to live."

"Thank you for your concern in trying to break me out, but that won't be necessary," he replied, "I am quite comfortable here, actually, and I only have eight more months before I have finally paid my dept to society."

Masquerade gave him a long look and then reached out and grabbed him by the labcoat, forcing him up to his feet. "Stay low and try not to die, we need you alive," she told him, and roughly pulled him with her. If she had no other choice than to drag him away with her, then so be it.

With fortunate and miraculous luck, they had made it outside of the prison and out to the docks, where a single yacht floated and waited for someone to sail it. The object gets its wish, as she tossed the Doctor on board, ignoring the painful grunt he made when his head met the solid floorboard of the boat.

Before she could hop on herself, she spotted several upcoming guards heading down the docks, all armed. There were at least twenty or thirty of them, and she knew all too well that she didn't have the time to take them all out. She raised and pointed her arm at them, the orange explosive dart still loaded on her wrist sling, and then she triggered it, launching the explosive. The tiny missile raced through the air and met contact with the group, and within a second, they were no more.

She mounted the yacht, raising the anchor and taking control of the rudder, as the boat began to sail. Dr. Reinvar sat propped up against the wall, twiddling his thumbs as he hummed to himself. _Crazy fool_, she thought, unsheathing her sword.

Masquerade inspected the blade, glad to have it back but disappointed that she could paint it with any more blood, that she couldn't collect any trophies this time. But things have only just begun, once she arrived at Master Kio's hideout, in China where she sensed him, she would have new missions, meaning plenty of trophies in the future. The blood on the steel was still wet, but she cleaned it anyway, for her new missions and campaign, she was saving room of the blade for blood more worthy of her talents. They'll be in China by tomorrow, for the moment, she sighed to herself and holstered her sword, preparing for what waited her.

**

* * *

**

Black Raider: Right on, Masquerade was quite the star in The Hunt and The Hunt pt2, after all the time of improvement, I think I can fit her deadly moves perfectly, I sure hope Ravioli-Jo has the same opinion as you. Thanks for reviewing.

Tigressluver: Thanx, and you know, how she broke out has been running through my mind for quite a while, crazy ain't it?

Spartan-Guy 88: Yep, it's been too long since I last wrote a KFP fanfic, so sorry if it seems a little sloppy in future chapters.

OmegaDragon3000: Alright Omega, I will accept your criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

After the long, dark night, the sun returned and reintroduced itself to the Valley of Peace, where two goose servants of the Jade Palace, through their combined strengths, rang the gong, signaling the arrival of morning. By the time all of the villagers awoke and began their regular routines of work, Master Shifu stood at the end of the hallway of the barracks, and waited for his students to appear at their open doors as predicted.

Right on cue, five out of the six doors swung open, and the Furious Five, each individually, stood at their doorways, paws behind back, "Good morning, Master," they all greeted simultaneously, as if recruits in the military.

"Good morning, students," the Red Panda returned the greet, his own paws behind him as he strode down the hallway, passing each of them. "Today we will perform the usual routine of exercises and training, so get some breakfast and report to the training hall immediately," he instructed them, "I expect everyone to show some remarkable progress today, I want you all to train as if preparing for an upcoming battle. So it is important that you-"

Upon reaching the sixth door, Shifu stopped and wondered why the Dragon Warrior hadn't shown himself from his dorm. Recently, he had tolerated his delay from some time, and in return he improved himself by catching up with the Five on time, but now was different in a strange, bizarre way. He kicked the door open, only find the room empty, not a black and white ball of fur to be seen.

"Where is Po?" He asked, glancing to the others.

"At his father's noodle shop," Mantis answered, "he mentioned last night during dinner that he was gonna leave early to help with the business."

Shifu was astonished by this information, and here he was thinking the panda was becoming lazy and late like as he thought of him before, but it appears he was improving faster than he anticipated. With his absence he believed he was behind the Five, but instead, he was ahead of them by who knows how long.

"I see," he exclaimed, "very well. Carry on with the daily routine without me. I will join with you all, momentarily."

With their dismissal, the Furious Five, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis left the barracks for the kitchen, leaving Shifu alone to pondered silently to himself. At the moment, he believed that they should all be informed of the troublesome feeling he had obtained last night, although they probably won't take it seriously considering his old age, in fact, they might all suggest that he was "losing it." But he knew it, something will occur shortly in time, it was best just to have them prepare for worst.

Right now, he saw best to visit the Dragon Warrior and let him, personally, know what the matter was. Out of all people, Po would need to know and be ready for what might be coming, maybe he _was_ the Dragon Warrior, but he was still a panda who had about enough stealth to match an elephant's. He sighed and then headed out of the barracks, not once glancing back upon the empty corridor.

* * *

Po yawned one final time before washing his hands, and with his cup-filled palms of water he splashed it over his face before wiping out the last of his sleep. He tied his apron around his waist and placed his employee hat, in which his father had recommended, on top of his head. He stretched lastly and then moved toward his counter-top to fulfill his secondary talent; cooking.

He began to stretch out the dough, spreading it long and thin, and began to comb through it with his knife, after which he placed the strings of dough into the pot of broth, appreciating the steaming aroma that would give a starving man heaven. He chopped several peppers and vegetables, which would serve as the spices and flavor, and added it to the pot. Within no long time at all, he had before him multiple bowls of noodles, he collected them all, holding each of them in a careful stack, and presented them to front counter, where his father, a goose named Mr. Ping, watched in pleasure as many of the villagers, swines, sheep, rabbits and avians, formed a line into his shop.

"Order up," he announced, presenting the tray of noodles to the family of rabbits, who thanked him and marveled at him, not as a common noodle cook, but as the Dragon Warrior.

He accepted the two gold coins that were laid upon the desk, and left the counter to collect more bowls for the next group of customers.

Suddenly, something odd caught his attention, as many of the townsfolk began to step aside, as if something invisible was strolling past the line. Po and his father stood right behind the counter to observe why this strange formation was taking place within their shop, until finally the answer came after the mystery, Master Shifu has entered like a regular customer. No wonder many of the villagers allowed him pass them, they were all showing him the honor and respect as the kung fu master of the noble Furious Five.

"Ah! Grand Master Shifu," Mr. Ping greeted, "Such an honor for your presence within my shop. How may we be of service?"

"Just two bowls of your Secret Ingredient Soup," the Red Panda said, "and I would like to share a conversation with the Dragon Warrior."

"Uh... Sure." Po replied, removing his apron and hat, "If that's alright with you, dad?"

"Why of course, son," the goose replied, smiling as he accepted the employee clothes, "I'll manage everything from here."

With that, the giant panda filled a tray with food, two bowls of Secret Ingredient Soup, dumplings, rice, and two cups of tea and stepped out of the doorway. Outside, many of the villagers were seated at their own tables watching him as he approached Master Shifu's table. He could tell what they were thinking, Grand Master Shifu and the Dragon Warrior having lunch together to discuss some matter, if he wasn't the Dragon Warrior he would've been interested in the subject too. However, he focused on the matter of hearing what he had to say, from the tone of his voice, and at the way he said "share a conversation," it seemed pretty obvious that something was usual, and this was going to be important.

Upon seating himself at the table, Po placed the two bowls of noodle soup in front of Shifu and himself. With his chopsticks in hands, the Red Panda gladly dinned on few strings of the marvelous soup before beginning to speak. "Po, we need to talk," he whispered, as to not be heard by the other customers, "I feel a great disturbance and calamity is about to come our way."

Po acknowledged, but sighed to himself as he ate his soup, appreciating the aroma and taste that only his father could create. Somehow, he just knew that that was coming, _a great disturbance_, but nonetheless he took it seriously and began to listen.

* * *

**Kippis05: Yeah, Masquerade is originally ravioli-jo's character, she is a friend of mine whom had allowed me to use the assassin before, in my Sly Cooper fanfics.**

**Black Raider: I dont' know why you've got the feeling Shifu's blood will be on the blade, I'm not planning on killing Shifu at all in this fic, I can assure you.**

**OmegaDragon3000: My chapters are "short"? How dare you!**

**Spartan-Guy 88: Well, I guess I'll spoil you there with one word: Politics.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

After arriving upon the Shadow Valley of Kal-Cuo, Masquerade made sure that the evidents of her existence, the stolen yacht, had been discarded. So she sunk the boat and made her way across the empty roads and streets, Dr. Reinvar close beside her, as she kept hidden in the dark, avoiding detection from the patrol of mercenaries that marched by. They were all armed, which would automatically brand them as targets in a massacre, but she needed to keep herself under control. Although she wanted to collect some trophies from them, to paint her sword in blood to symbolize her victory, she still had a mission to complete. She had the scientist, and they were both out of the prison, all that was needed to be done was to rendezvous with Master Kio and deliver the doc to him personally.

With organized and balanced stealth and maneuver, she and the Doctor made it to the palace, they slipped inside past the guards and wandered through the corridors. After traveling down hallway after hallway, they both found themselves within a dark, rather odd room that would send shivers through any man or woman's soul, and would easily convince them to turn back now and run for what would be left of their lives.

It had what all of the other halls had, a well-polished marble floor, several decors of curtains and even jewel encrustations upon the walls, but there was a different detail to it. It was, what it appeared to be, the art gallery that was established all around the room. Uncountable statues of stone warriors surrounded them, all either standing armed or locked in restraints, and the one thing they all had in common was the grimace they all shared, as if pain had struck them before they were turned to stone.

She stepped apart from Reinvar, leaving his side momentarily, and stood in front of the nearest statue. It was in the image of a warrior, a tiger armed with a spear, marked with several scars alike those she had seen done by Master Kio's claws, scratches that tore through the warrior's clothes, leaving marks of shaved and missing fur. It took Masquerade a few seconds before she realized that these weren't just average decor of a common lounge, these stone figures were his trophies. Kio's trophies.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps alerted her that she was not alone, save for the Doc, the sound as if someone was walking over head was heard. She glanced up in the direction of the sound, spotting two... no, three ninja wolves, perched on the support beam that hung from the ceiling, armed.

She drew her sword as they barked and leaped from the support beam, they all dove down at, from what she could see, Dr. Reinvar. She acted quickly on instinct, sprinted, and push the hyena out of the way, just in time to parry and block the attack of the first merc wolf's swords. She kicked him away in time to parry the second's swing of his spear, and dodged the upcoming axe of the third.

Masquerade leaped over to a six foot distance from the line of assailants, her blade held in front of her in both hands, ready to cut down the first to take a step forward. This was a stunning surprise but a pleasing one at that, because worth opponents had just landed right in front of her, and she wasn't going to pass up a fight such as this.

The first assailant to start at her was the a spear welder, who charged straight for her, the oldest and least thought-out move in combat. She parried, tipping the spearhead upwards, and sliced her steel across the wolf's chest. She grabbed him by the collar, kicked him in the rib cage, for sure she had broken past the ribs, and tossed the corpse aside. Ready for the next opponent.

This time, both the remaining mercenary wolves attacked, raising their weapons in the air. She moved quickly, ducking back underneath the deadly axe, and countered with kick to his shoulder, which turned him around, followed by a blow that knocked him off his feet. He was on the ground, still alive though, and still conscious.

She turned her attention to the duel swords ninja, blocking both his blades and swinging her own steel low, and sliced across both his kneecaps. He howled in pain as he fell to his knees, immobilized before her. She quickly caught one of the fallen swords, right before it touched the floor, and tossed it at the other wolf, whom she had known was trying to catch her off guard. The merc, with the blade lunged through his chest, dropped his axe and collapsed to the floor.

Masquerade then turned her attention to the kneeling wolf, whose paws were caressing his wounded knees. He looked at her, frightened by the plain white mask that shielded her face, and she found that amusing. She laid a hand on his head, holding it still and in place, and then swung her sword to separate his neck in half. The merc's eyes held the horrified expression, even after his head was removed from the rest of his body.

As the rest of the fallen assailant fell into the puddle of his own blood, she sheathed her sword and observed the head she had collected. For a minute, she actually saw this as a trophy, a remembrance of her victory among the mercenary. It wasn't exactly homicide, considering the different species they both were, she could even clean and polish this head to its skull and mount it on the wall. Well, it was a tempting thought, she felt like taking it.

The thought was interrupted at the sound of..._clapping?_She turned her head, as did Dr. Reinvar, to find an applauding Rollo Kio, his toothy grin all too visible to show that he was pleased by everything he saw. "Well done, my young apprentice," the komodo dragon congratulated, as he stepped down the small collection of stairs to meet her level of eye contact, "Once again, although rather sticky, you have impressed me with a bloodbath."

Immediately, Masquerade dropped the head and knelled down, her sword held in reverse grip, behind her back, as he drew closer. Instead of stopping right in front of her, Kio continued on, strolling right past her. She turned her attention to find him standing in front of the Doc, who was lying on his butt, his hands still propping him to sit up, as if he was frozen in shock in witnessing the instant massacre.

"Doctor Arnold Reinvar," Kio greeted, extending his clawed, scaly hand over to the hyena, as if to help him to his feet. "I am Lord Kio," he introduced, as the doc took his hand and recollected himself to his feet. "I've heard of your talents within scientific research and what you are capable of, it is an honor to meet you in person."

"Well, it is being fancy meeting fan of my work," the Doctor replied, sounding less sane than he did hours ago, which aroused her suspicion.

"Yes, indeed," her Master went on, "which is why I have had my apprentice summon your presence to my lair, because I fancy some more of your work."

"Is that so? -and what is it that you want me to do, specifically?"

Simultaneously, two more mercenaries entered the room. Masquerade readied her guard but found that the mercs weren't heading for her, they were meeting up with Kio and the Doctor, passing the three dead assailants. Did they care that their comrades had been pointlessly slaughtered? She couldn't read any of their minds.

The two stood at Kio's sides. "Dr. Reinvar, please follow my associates into my quarters, I will meet with you there and I will explain your new place among our siege."

With that, Reinvar started, following one mercenary wolf while the other marched behind him, and headed out of the "art" gallery. After the hyena was gone, Kio then turned his attention to the kneeling female cougar who had not moved but once since he had begun to applaud her progress. He stood in front of her, a claw-tipped finger touched her chin and lifted her head up to meet his gaze, "Arise, my apprentice," he told her.

She complied and stood up, holstering her sword and removing her white mask from her face. She hoped he wouldn't ask her to rid those away, they were the only possessions she had left, the only things that made her... whole.

"Mission accomplished," the komodo dragon told her, as he turned away and walked slowly but casually to the large doorway, where inside, a shrine of a stone Megalania statue stood holding a large sphere in his clawed hand. "I am pleased with the progress of your first mission, but there are more mission and tests that must be attempted. You have proved yourself a deadly assassin, and there are still more that must be done, which is why _you_ are here."

He motioned her to follow as he crept inside the shrine, she complied willingly and silently and continued to listen to his every word.

"My superior, Lord Remnant, has predicted an upcoming battle within our near present-future, and we all must prepare for its arrival. We must obtain allies to our side, and to our cause, for Remnant has dreamt of a new world order, in which we rule as the masters. So this is what I need you here for, to help recruit more to our goal, to ready us all for the battle. But it will not be an easy task to complete, for everyone will try to kill you if they get the chance, if they even witness you, even those who may be perfect for our side, so use your training and talents and help complete our goal, by any means necessary."

He stepped aside and revealed a long desk decorated with a red, bejeweled tablecloth, he motioned his hand, as if inviting her to a feast, and she accepted it and approached the table. Upon it laid a pair of black wear and an arsenal display, several weapons and equipment, all lying cold on the cloth. There were six bowie knives, two gauntlets and newly advanced wrist slings, grapple chains, a few bolas, a utility belt, an advanced QBU-88 sniper rifle, a bladed throwing-disc, optimizer goggles, and a new holster for her sword.

She immediately wiped her sword on her old prison uniform, cleaning off the blood of the dead mercenaries. She picked up the sheath and slid her sword inside. It fit perfectly, and would tie rather nicely to the sash and utility belt. She held up the sheath and blade into the light to get a better look at it. She lowered it and turned to face Kio.

He grinned, "Consider these a gift; your new tools for your new living."

* * *

**To Black Raider: I understand. And I am planning on squeezing Fray in here, but this is more revolved a little around Masquerade, ravioli jo's character.**

**To OmegaDragon3000: Yeah, I'm trying to improve that, I've noticed my chapters are having more words to them.**

**To Spartan-Guy 88: Yep, I do.**

**Review please, or else!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

**

* * *

**

**Conspiracy**

****

_

* * *

_

While zoning in and out between the conversation and the noodles in front of him, which frankly he felt more of an interest in the noodles, Po politely listened to Master Shifu's consult about this odd feeling he appears to be having. He was speaking of a great misfortune that he believed would occur eventually, and how it won't only affect them and the Valley of Peace, but all of China as well. He slurped a single string past his lips and wiped his mouth, he waited and listened until the Red Panda finally finished, and then he spoke up.

"So, when and what exactly is gonna to happen?" He asked, sipping his tea.

"_That_I do not know," Shifu admitted, "but I believe we must prepare for it before it happens... before we get involved."

"But what if we _don't_ get involved? I mean, you've probably just had a bad dream or something and now you think the sky is gonna fall, no offense."

"I am _serious_, Po."

"Sure you are, but is this really necessary to prepare to get involved?" The giant panda asked, "I mean, say this 'ordeal' you predicted was gonna happen...what if it doesn't even concern us? I mean, you have a feeling in your gut that something's bound to happen in the next week or so and you aren't even sure what it is. What we don't know won't hurt us, am I right?"

"Although I wish it were so, I must disagree with you on that," he replied, calming sipping his tea. "Oogway has predicted this and told me himself, I felt his message last night."

"See, that might be the problem, right there," Po began, "No offense Master, but - you're old - and you're probably still shocked from Master Oogway's death, so I think that maybe you're just making up hallucinations in your head so you can still believe he's still with us."

"I am _serious_, Po!" Shifu told him, slapping his hand on the wooden table. The loud smack on top of the wood drew the attention of a few onlookers, who were casually glancing up from their meals. Their gazes locked with the Panda and Red Panda, and then they finally looked back down to continue eating.

"Okay, okay... take it easy," he eased him, waving his hands downward in a signal telling him to calm down, he was beginning to make a scene in his father's restaurant, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. "I'm taking you seriously, but... how are you sure anything bad will happen?"

"I couldn't catch an inch of sleep last night because the predicament," the Red Panda pointed out. He had already seen that, considering the bags that formed under the elderly master's eyes, it was rather too obvious to be pointed out.

"True, you had to know to get involved back when Tigress was kidnapped by Fray all those months ago," Po listed, "and you probably have to predict it if you tried to prepare us for when Tai Lung returned as a demon that tried to kill us all. But what if you're wrong this time, huh? What if nothing happens anywhere near here, and nothing of any sorts of special or bizarre will occur while we're just winging the rest of our lives? I mean, after everything we've all been through, it should all be over by now."

Abruptly, Zeng, the Jade Palace messenger goose, dropped from the sky and landed right beside the table, in which they were eating on. He quickly leaped to his flippers and dusted himself off, a scroll in his possession. Po's eyes widened as Shifu smirked, and he suddenly felt like the gods were trying to make an idiot out of him. How was he to know, right after he was so certain, that a sign would literally fall from the sky? If there was really a message with any relations to Shifu's prediction, well, he didn't know what would happen if that was the case.

"Hello Zeng," Shifu greeted, "it's nice of your to _drop_ by."

"Oh Master Shifu!" The goose began, panting with exhaustion after flying such a long way. "I - I have a message for you... From the Emperor of China."

Both of them were silent, but Po felt as if he was now eating his words. The Red Panda accepted the scroll and began to unroll it as Zeng began to fly back to the Jade Palace. He opened it and read through the words, his expression barely changing an inch as his eyes followed each sentence that must have been on it. Po's curiosity began to stir, and he wished he knew what was on that scroll if it meant to interrupt a meal, but it was for Shifu personally, and he felt left out of important matters. Again.

After it looked as if he was done reading, Shifu closed the scroll, pocketed it, and faced him. "Po, return to the Jade Palace immediately, we have much to discuss."

"Uh... Alright, sure. Just give me a few minutes," he replied, as the old man hopped off the bench, left a row of coins as the payment for the meal, and then started out of the noodle shop without saying another word. Everyone was silent, including Po, but he shook it off and began to collect the dishes, and then he headed back into the kitchen.

Once returning to the work station of the kitchen, he found Mr. Ping with his hands full, as he chopped through several pieces of rice all at once with two knives. "Hey dad," he greeted, placing the tray of dishes next to the sink, "Sorry to leave in such a hurry, but I've gotta go."

"Go? Go where, son?" The goose asked, anxious as he began to stir broth in the pot.

"To the... Jade Palace..." he replied, nervously, "Master Shifu and the Five, well... how should I put this? - A message just came to Shifu and he wants me to meet up with the others back at the Palace, so... I've uh, I've gotta go." He explained, and started for the door.

"But, but wait! Po." His father called him, right before he could even step outside, "Please stop and listen. I cannot do all of this myself, I cannot brace the restaurant for the big day. Remember the critic?"

"Oh... uh, yeah, I didn't forget," Po replied. Of course, there was a schedule written on their calendar that mentioned the visit of Mr. Issac Crowe, the most harsh and toughest food critic in all of China, maybe even the whole world. He was a sophisticated white tiger, who usually dressed casual by only on several occasions. As was once passed on the street, he only visited the most popular restaurants around, which seemed like a good compliment to Mr. Ping, but with the knowledge that he would be visiting _his_ noodle shop, he wasn't so flattered, instead frightened. Even Po was quite scared of what the world famous critic would review about his father's shop.

"Well, don't worry dad, I'm not gonna abandon you when that day comes, okay, I'll be back." Po assured his father, as he started out of the kitchen.

"Please Po," Mr. Ping exclaimed, "I cannot handle Mr. Crowe alone. He'll be here in a few days and I want everything we can cook to be of the best and most promising of our potential. Please be here when he arrives. I need you."

* * *

Within the Training Hall of the Jade Palace, Master Tigress sat flat with her legs spread apart on the floor, she stretched her arms up into the air, before slowly rotating them in circular motions to resume them in Saddle-back position. Tai chi was a very useful exercise throughout all of China, and one that she and the others had been doing every day for the last twenty years. She, on the other hand, had been doing it all her life, and she would continue to do it every day, whether it be before breakfast and/or before bedtime, for the rest of her life.

She sighed to collect and assemble her chi, quieting her mind and summoning her strength, as she began to meditate, to hesitate on what's to come in her future. Tigress had been unsure and curious about many things, mainly her fate as a kung fu master with the world. Given everything that has already happened, what would she contribute? It was always this question that came to mind whenever she was bored, she had always pondered at what small change could do to herself, to China, and even to the whole world. Would it lead to her remaining a hero, or becoming a villain?

Zhan Fray was an excellent example in this debate, the young cheetah had been just as talented as she herself was, but thanks to that one trial, that one test that involved her risking her friendship with him, he had ran away from the Jade Palace and become a villain, had become an assassin under the wing of a Rollo Kio and had willing kidnapped her to make her "see the light." It was rather fortunate that Fray hadn't changed too far to be redeemed, and had helped rescue her from being brainwashed. But Fray couldn't return for the shame he was enduring, and she couldn't help but feel some sympathy for him. He had walked down a dark path, and couldn't return to the life he had before.

There were other examples with better results, however, such as Po, the giant panda that nobody believed was the Dragon Warrior. No one thought of Po as anything close to a warrior, in fact, she personally saw him more formidable to be a giant, black and white meat shield. However, he had succeeded in everything she and the rest of the Five had endured in one whole day, and had even earned the Dragon Scroll. But when they learned the Scroll was blank, and when all seemed lost for the Valley of Peace, there were two things the panda could've done: stay and fight, or run and cower. He had taken the right path and stayed and fight, and in the conclusive result, he had become the hero of China.

Tigress smiled at the memory, she inhaled and stood back to her feet. It was obvious how both Po and Fray had become who they were today, but as for herself, she questioned her place, her fate, her destiny. Whatever she was suppose to do, now that there wasn't really a need for combat and battle training, at least for a while, it would be best to just keep going with the regular routine until the time she would need it, and she would always need it. If not to protect the Valley from a great enemy threat, then at least to protect the villagers from bandits and other delinquents. It would seem that the greater threats against China were finally dealt with.

Before she and the rest of the Five could begin training, after their warm-ups with tai chi, the sound of a stick tapping along the wooden floor caught their attention. They all turned to find none other than Master Shifu, his bamboo flute behind his back while he held an already opened scroll in his other hand. He gave them a long look, a troubled, serious look, and with that look they acknowledged and knew exactly what was coming. Some new crisis has just risen.

* * *

****

_._


	7. Chapter 7

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

Masquerade knelled within the circle of lit candles, made of some wax Master Kio claimed to help enlighten oneself, to allow them to see the truth of the world so that they could really find the real means to live. But she wasn't here to seek enlightenment, nor see the truth about the world again, for she felt herself wallowing in depression and sorrow, his face wet and ragged from the tears she had cried, and her palm red from the blood, _her blood_, she had allowed open freedom to, but it appeared to be taking advantage of her. There was no contest, however, because her tears flow faster than her bleeding.

Some people, even her new master Kio, would disagree with this method, saying it was rather unhealthy, she knew they would all give her those same words, but none of them had been in her life, her shoes, to give her _real_advice. No one knew her that long or well to know what she had been through. Raised by her mother's enemy, left alone in Rome to do nothing but cause "mysterious disappearances" in local newspapers, she was only a killer at the time. And after taken under Kio's wing and training, assigned to an assassination mission, only to fail it, she had become only an inmate in prison. All he had said to her was that he had taught her her first lesson, "deception."

To this day, she still silently questions his teaching methods, seeing the only deception at the time was him leaving her to rot in prison, and truth be told, she didn't see him as much of a good teacher. But he could go about any lesson he wanted to educate her on, she would just listen and acknowledge it if it's useful. However, for years in her life she had bled herself, just to ignite the rush of adrenaline through her veins from the pain, to toughen and ready herself when she needed to leap into danger. Perhaps some would suggest other series of adrenaline she could use, such an injection of a drug or something, but she would refuse it forever, because she had bled herself forever, and she would keep bleeding herself to ease her pain until her last drop.

"I do not think that's an efficient method," mentioned the familiar, spidery-whispering voice of the devil himself. "If you wanted to kill yourself, there's always a suicide bomb. Of course, you'll have to put it to useful effect."

Masquerade wasn't sure if it was suppose to be funny or not, because she couldn't find the will to laugh, not like she could before. She arose, quickly wrapping a bandage around her bleeding palm before turning to meet faces with the komodo dragon. "Welcome, Master Kio," she greeted in respect.

"No need to greet me, this is _my_ palace after all," he replied, grinning before frowning, "Or rather, it was. For you see, my child, we won't be staying here for long, in fact, we're moving to a bigger base of operations."

"We're all relocating?" She asked, reassuring herself, "Us, the mercenaries, the servants, the equipment, the doc..."

"Dr. Reinvar, actually, is now being transported to my superior and to his new work station, he should be arriving in time to see the last of his new laboratory being constructed." Kio exclaimed, "The rest of us, yes, are leaving, so pack up whatever you want to keep with you... We will be leaving soon."

"Where are we going?"

He extended his finger out to the north, "Out into the mountains, where the Great Gorilla Army resides. It is time to recruit some allies to our cause, and whom better to begin with than an old friend?"

"You've known the leader before?"

"Yes. You might say we were... shipmates..." he mentioned, making no attempts to hide his smile.

A black bird appeared by his side, a crow dressed in messenger clothing, and tapped Kio on the shoulder. The komodo dragon crouched down to listen as the crow whispered something in his ear, and when the avian had finished, his smile disappeared. Fading into a more disappointed expression.

"Thank you, Cho, that will be all," he replied, dismissing the messenger.

Masquerade watched as the crow flew away, probably off to deliver more messages and parcels, and then glanced at Kio, whom was tapping his chin with finger, hesitating. "What is it?"

"It would seem that the Lang Shadow Army has the same numbers and condition as us," he exclaimed, "they, too, are incapable of fighting in our war. So it looks like I'll be meeting the General in the mountains with Chief Huang," - he sighed - "to discuss a plan to recruit more numbers to our fraction."

He turned his back to her, his clawed hands held behind him, and started to leave. Before he met exit with the door, he stopped without turning to face her, "Another thing you must know, child, no one must know of your existence. I have made it clear with Dr. Reinvar _not_to mention you. But no one is to know... Not General Lang, nor Chief Huang, nor Lord Remnant... So it would be best if you didn't travel with me. Instead, you shall travel alone and meet me at the mountains. One last thing: only Messenger Cho and I shall be your witnesses, everyone else must be silenced."

Masquerade hesitated to answer, recalling a few witnesses that had known about the slaughter early this morning, obviously they would spread the word about a new killer among them, and she began to see a problem. She studied the komodo dragon, as he pointed a claw to the curtains across the corridor, where she spotted several silhouettes seated at a table, talking. She looked back at Kio, whose head nodded back.

"See to it that another word of you never escapes their lips again," he told her, before disappearing out the exit.

The cougar turned her head back to the curtains, with the silhouettes, obviously understanding this new assignment she had been instructed with. The guards who had came in after her slaughter, who had escorted the doc away, were in fact witnesses, and considering they were socializing and probably bringing the subject into a conversation, they were all targets.

She donned her mask and drew her sword, locking her sights with the targets just behind the curtains. It was take care of some unfinished business.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace, Master Shifu assembled Po and the Furious Five all together in the Sacred Hall of Warriors. In front of the pool, where the golden dragon statue resided above, the Red Panda held the scroll in front of him, opened, as he read the message delivered to him by Zeng, from the Emperor of China. He read the scroll aloud:

"Grand Master Shifu of the Jade Palace, prior to the Valley of Peace, how are you? I am fine. Although, just recently delivered to me was news of a possible terrorist threat. Many of the Imperial council are short with confidence, and are suggesting unnecessary additions, such as military force additions. So I am asking you to accept an invitation to the Imperial Palace of China, the presence of your, as well as the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five, would very much aid us in reaching a conclusion to the current debate. I do apologize if you are receiving this message at a bad time, but I, as well as the entire Chinese Empire, needs you here to discuss with the other politicians.

"Sincerely, Emperor Yu of China."

After that last part of the scroll, the elderly kung fu master rolled up the scroll and turned his back to his students, massaging the temples of his forehead. Politics were his least favorite system of government, many of the politicians were too corrupted and consumed by money and power that they would abuse it all for the worst improvement ever made to a government. Another reason why he journeyed away from the urbanized areas of China, to abandon all the corruption he would never want to be apart of, which was why he preferred the original, traditional, and more honorable land of the Valley of Peace. However, he still lived to serve China, as did his students and his master before him, and if anyone, especially the Emperor of China, called for help, he had no choice but to come to that distress call.

"So, what now?"

"Isn't it obvious, Po?" Mantis asked, "We're going to the Imperial Palace to discuss politician crap!"

Crane glanced at the insect, "I don't really think it's all that necessary to call it that."

"No, he's right," Shifu replied, turning back to them, "It is all crap."

His agreeing with the praying mantis surprised everyone, especially Mantis himself. They all just stared at him with wide eyes.

"But no matter how much we like it, or dislike it, we have no choice but to attend. Pack your things, we're going to the Empire."

"Wait, wait..." the giant panda stepped forward.

"Something to say, Po?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can come," replied the Dragon Warrior, "I'm no politician, I don't know what to say, you're all better at being social than I am, I'll admit. And besides, I already made a promise to my dad I help him with the restaurant, there's a tough critic coming and I'd like my dad's shop to get a good review for it."

"I'm sorry Po, but the Emperor wants all of us to present, especially you. He needs you..."

"But my dad needs me more," Po exclaimed. They were silent for a minute, both hesitating on the current debate at hands, until the panda finally spoke again, "Okay, fine, I'll go. But you have to promise me that it won't take too long, and that I'll get to the noodle shop in time to my dad with the critic."

"I promise Po," the old master replied, "but I must assure you, I doubt we'll be here for any longer than two to three days. We'll be back before you begin to miss home."

The Giana panda smiled, "Great, I'm in, I'll go pack some snacks."

After reaching the final decision and storing everything of their persona in carry-on bags, Shifu, Po, and the Five exited the Jade Palace, stepped out of the courtyard, and were now right in front of the first step, of the thousands of following steps below.

"Alright," Po began, "Let's get going to the..." He stopped in midsentence, before he even took his first step onto the stair case.

"Po, what is wrong now?" Shifu asked, as the panda began to point.

"You see," he pointed on the first step, where a small pebble lied, "that little pebble right there? I swear it's out to get me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that every time I start walking down these stairs, that little pebble is always getting in the way and tripping me, thereby causing me to tumble down the stairs. It's been a menace since the first time I got here."

"Po, this is not the time." Shifu told him, "the Emperor is waiting for our arrival and we must get there without delay."

"Oh... no. I'm not taking another step forward while that pebble's there," the panda explained, "because I know that pebble's probably planning and waiting for me to try and step around, but it's not getting me this time. In fact, I think it's just mocking me. F*&% you, tiny pebble!"

"Alright! Alright, just wait a minute," Mantis began, hopping off of Monkey's shoulder and crawling to the step. He picked up the pebble and hurled it away, now off the step. "There! The stupid pebble is gone. The coast is clear. Are ya happy now, Po?"

Relieved, the panda smiled, "Yeah. Yeah, I feel better now. Thanks," he replied, as he took his first step, not watching where he was stepping. For he placed his foot over Mantis.

"Wait, wait!" The insect shouted, catching the the panda's fat foot. Reluctantly, he was able to hold the heavy weight of the Dragon Warrior over his head with his well sharpened strength, unfortunately, due to the lack of balance he couldn't stabilize, he ended up falling back and dropping his foot on the next step below, effectively tripping him.

Po only had a small chance to yelp before he tripped over the bug, and began to tumble and bounce of the continuous steps that trailed all the way down to the village. Back at the top of the steps, everyone sent Mantis a death glare.

"M'bad..."

* * *

**To Black Raider: You got it! And it's actually "Masquerade," but anyways, I will see to it.**

**To Spartan-Guy 88: No, I wasn't thinking of putting a love triangle in this, but that's an interesting idea. I will keep it in mind, but I have other plans, big plans, such as the Crossover Showdown.**

**To Kippis05: Well that maybe, but like I said before, I have no plans for a love triange. This isn't a romance story.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

After leaving the Valley of Shadows, a place where he had resided for years to build his own sacred images of his forerunner society, Rollo Kio felt sympathy, yet mutual at the same time. He sat within the front passenger's seat of a carriage, pulled by two rhinoceros mercenaries, and remained silent, his face hidden within the shadows of his hood and cloak. He was deserting the old, dark valley he called "homeland" but for good reasons, for all of the old traditions and "sacred" buildings would be destroyed, and all of China - no - all of the world will be rebuilt. For a new order and a new era.

The convoy he was leading was composed of mercenaries, rogue rhinos and dark wolves, all armed with axes, swords, and auto-reload crossbows, the more traditional weapons to the unchanged, ancient land of China. Hidden within the large, wooden crates in the pulled carriages, however, was an arsenal of modern warfare weapons, such as the Q-series of firearms, along with other weaponry. They was a reason they kept everything hidden from any spying eyes, in the unchangeable lands, such as the Valley of Peace, it was branded a disgrace to bring modern additions and technology, such as _guns_, because many preferred traditional ways over the corrupted future to come.

Kio and the convoy, after marching out of the shadows of their once homeland, journeyed and arrived high into the abandon mountains, where a spooky fog took place, hiding the ground they walled on, but also the pits that were likely to appear anywhere. The convoy sauntered down the gorge, where the komodo dragon spotted several barriers and ditches, used to compose a blockade. Although the thought worried him, he kept calm, for the blockade, today, was moved aside to allow them entry.

They were being watched, he could tell, above and observing the cluster of transports were gorillas, all suited with armor and armed with bigger, more menacing crossbows. They didn't shoot at them, however, but he knew they wouldn't. The convoy, after all, was expected to arrive.

Upon reaching the end of the gorge, he spotted two figures standing between them a long bridge that lead to the abandoned mountains, that were obviously _not_ abandoned. The two figures were backed up with two squads, one of the gorilla brutes of the Great Gorilla Army, and the other of stalker assassin wolves, of the Lang Shadow Army. Which immediately pointed out whom these two were, Chief Huang, also known as "Great Gorilla", and General Lang, the alpha wolf of his forces.

Kio held out his right hand so that the others could see, calling his convoy to a halt, and hopped off his carriage to speak with them. Each of his steps across the ground appeared to echo, the fog around him cooled and felt as if it was freezing below zero, but he withstood and ignored it. He stopped in front of Huang and Lang, all three of them remained silent for a few minutes, which almost seemed like hours because it was so quiet, and then the chief gorilla stepped forward, placing his fist across his chest, greeting him.

"Lord Kio, we welcome you to our mountains, it honors us to provide our own headquarters to be yours," Huang told the komodo dragon, bowing in respect.

Kio bowed to him in response, "Thank you, my old friend, I have been traveling for such a long time, it is good to arrive to manners," he turned to the wolf, "and General Lang, it is too an honor to meet you in person. I heard of your complications, and so I am ready to debate them."

"Debate?" Lang sneered, "I see no reason to debate anything with anyone. None of it will matter, whatever conspiracy you're offering it will not succeed while the Emperor is after us all."

The komodo dragon frowned at him, "Why so serious?" He asked, as he started forward, calling his convoy to follow, "Come, we have much to discuss..."

* * *

Within the private meeting room of the Great Gorilla Army's hidden territory on the abandoned mountains, the three important figures began to discuss this conspiracy and unite of arms. "So all but half of your once grand army is no more, such a shame," Rollo Kio exclaimed, sounding as if he was mocking him. "And it's all because of what, a fail attempt to raid some lake?"

"Not _some_ lake, _Lotus_ Lake!" Lang corrected. "It was all a death trap from the first step upon their bridges. The natives were unbelievable!"

The komodo dragon chuckled, "What's wrong General, can't handle a few small tortoises?"

"Turtles were not the problem, I'm am speaking of the crocodiles," the dark wolf complained, "the Imperial Golden Croc mafia was a deadly pair, they ambushed us, bombarded us, took each of down one by one. We were fortunate that even half of us were able to escape."

"So it proves that the Golden Crocs would be an excellent thought of for recruitment, hmm?"

"Forget it! The Empress would never join with the lights of you. She has her own reign and empire to build instead of getting involve in some war. So whatever your superior has in mind with the Empress, he can just forget it now."

"Do calm yourself, General," Kio ushered him, "though she would be a very reliable ally with her soldiers' specialty to set traps and ambush large groups, we would need more territory than that single lake. For us to be victorious, we would need the control and support of land all around China." He giggled slightly, turning to Huang. "It's times like this when we could've used the Wudang mountains, hmm?"

The gorilla chief nodded, smirking to acknowledge his sense of humor, "Indeed. All of that vast mountain landscape would have been key territory in our campaign."

"Yes, but since we are now so limited in number, we will have to claim more to our cause."

"But how, how can promise them anything if we have nothing?" Lang asked, anxious.

"I have to disagree with you, General," Kio faced the wolf, "my superior is the ultimate supplier. The organization he has influence over can and will spare everything we need to ready ourselves for a war, and I am sure he will oblige. All that we will require is an increase of willing souls to recruit to our army, formidable territories to station, and for the Doc, we'll also need some construction mineral resources."

"And where are we suppose to get all of that, I ask?" Exclaimed the eager wolf general.

"What of the Xi rebels?" Huang mentioned, both dark wolf and komodo dragon turned their attention the gorilla, "they have numerous forces and territories, which they have constructed independent facilities of their own in a few."

"What kinds of facilities?"

"Spice crops production, mining facilities, and - although there is a very high shortage - an armory," Great Gorilla explained, "But their armory is too weak to sustain, they hardly have any weapons or the means to engage in battle. But they have been dissidents against the Chinese Empire for many years and have often spoke of rebellion, however."

"Hmm, interesting..." Kio said aloud, tapping his clawed finger against his chin, "Perhaps we can have a productive conversation with the Xi, maybe even strike a bargain..."

"Bargain? You're not honestly thinking of asking those filthy rebels to join us, are you?" Lang asked the dragon, "What kind of cooperation agreement would we make with them, anyhow?"

Kio slapped a clawed hand on the wolf's shoulder, digging his sharp claws into his skin as he pulled him closer enough to hear him speak. "For one, their numbers and twice as many as ourselves combined, and with their aid, we will have an acceptable army. Also, though they may lack the intelligence, the weaponry, and the training tactics, it's nothing we can't put ourselves out of the way to teach them. We all can train them ourselves...

"And another thing, they want weapons and military training, we can easily provide weapons and military training to them. They all seek to rise a rebellion, because they disagree with the Emperor and wish to overthrow them, but for years they were unable to because they didn't have the weapons and strength to put up a fight, and we can assist them a step closer to their desire."

The dragon released his grip on the wolf's shoulder, as he immediately began to caress his slightly wounded arm. It wasn't too serious, but he had been blessed, if Kio wanted to kill him, he could have done so at any time.

"So you understand, now, that we can reach an excellent and productive agreement with them, General." Kio told him, "We need an army, land and mining resources, they're an army _with_ unused territory and mining resources. They want weapons and a military force of their own, we can see to that happening. They disagree with the Emperor and seek to start new democracy, and we seek to begin a new world order."

"I see," Lang replied, scratching his furry beard, "So we three are in agreement, we will settle a negotiation with the Xi rebels to unite with us."

"Of course we are. This will be our biggest step closer to a new era."

"Lord Kio, I have only one question before we conclude this discussion," Lang mentioned, "why is it that you desire mining facilities? What worth is a few ordinary rocks to you?"

The komodo dragon was silent, he inhaled deeply and returned to face the wolf, "Because some rocks aren't just ordinary rocks, some can be worth what they're worth. We have a good doctor, a scientist who created a deadly virus intended to be released up the globe, who was genius enough to recreate a Folklore monster into reality, making it real, all for a super soldier program. If you give him lead, he can make fashion it into..."

"...Gold?"

"More than just gold... He can make a real, nasty weapon that _we _can use. Which is why we need their mining facilities, because they not only have diggers, they have control of most of China's mining grounds, and it's rather amazing that they could fight to keep them with poor weaponry on their sides. The point, however, is that there are several minerals with extraordinary qualities, lead is used as firearm projectiles to cause infection that will eventually bring one down. And pyrite is a pure burning source used for all chemical production."

"But what does the scientist want? And what is he planning to do?"

"When I was discussing with him he wrote me a list of minerals he will require," Kio pulled a scroll from underneath his robes, "and he spoke nothing of what he was going to do, he only mentioned that he would be 'the super weapon,' and I believe we can trust that it will be worth the time and expense, he just needs the minerals."

"So if we give him these typical rocks..."

"We will have many toys to play with on the battlefield. But who knows what blueprints he can draw. It might be a nuclear weapon, a specific war machine, he can build so much for us. All he needs is the resources... and a laboratory."

"Agreed then. We will give him whatever he wants, but to build a lab for him, we will need the land from Xi rebels." Huang exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry, we'll agree to anything we want if we provide them with what they want. We'll just have to make sure they get the idea that this is a two-way street between us. We'll speak with them tomorrow morning."

* * *

**Commentary: I know this chapter might have seen a little boring, but the summary of it is that our heroes' unknown enemies are growing. Perhaps I should have mentioned that this is sort of like a villain story, which shows their side of this story as much as the good guys. No one probably cares of it, but it's important to know what's going on, or you'll get confused. I know I'm trying to make this story revolve a little around Masquerade, but it helps you understand what's happening everywhere. I'll get back to the heroes in the next chapter, as well as Masquerade. Ravioli Jo, if you're reading this story, I hope you're liking everything that's happening.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

**

* * *

**

**Conspiracy**

****

_

* * *

_

The carriage finally came to a halt, and after hours of riding on the uncomfortable seats all throughout the lands, Shifu and his students were more than happy to get off the transport and stretch. They all reached their limbs out into the air until he heard approval cracks from the stiff bones he held. Whatever "relaxation" he would obtain later had been be worth everything he had endorsed today, along with everything he was about to endorse for the next two days.

In front of them stood a large palace, the Imperial Palace of China, whereas the Emperor would surely reside. Being the ruler of a nation appeared to have a lot of customs to it, the building was huge, probably seen from the entire village that it had resided in, much like a skyscraper, and with several decorations and painted flags of dragons. Surrounding it was a barrier wall, that circled it and provided the protection precaution, where there was only one entrance, and one exit. It looked worthy for only royalty with the obvious riches, and the sentinels that stood guard in front of it.

"Whew! Now that must be the real deal," Mantis commented, perched on Monkey's shoulder. Everyone else, save for Shifu, were also amazed by its towering height and appearance.

"Do not be impressed with it too easily," he advised them, "in a while, you'll all grow to despise this places as much as I do."

"Now how can you be so sure? Just look around," Po exclaimed, pointing to all of the sights that surrounded them. "There's so much here, so much I've never even seen before. I know we're not suppose to be impressed by the modern world but if you looked one place, you'd find something interesting."

"Like what?" Crane asked, giving the panda's theory a try.

"Bananas! Fresh bananas!" Called a merchant at a fruit stand. "Have a fresh collect of bananas, only two pieces of gold."

"Be right back," Monkey said, as he left the party and returned with a big stack of bananas. He picked one out of the stack, unpeeled it, and ate it, while the others cast him an odd look. "What? It's just a snack." The simian said in his defense, right before he tossed the discarded peel onto the ground.

Shifu shook his head, "Let's just get this over with." He said, as he started for the palace. The others followed suit and stuck by his side as they entered the courtyard, except for Po, who accidentally slipped on the banana peel Monkey had tossed away. Nonetheless, he managed to recollect himself to his feet and follow up with the rest of the group.

They passed the heavy doors, which were guarded by a dozen "inviting" rhino sentinels, and had entered the courtyard, whereas they were surprised by what they found behind the walls. A group of rhinos marched their way along the courtyard, all armed with spears, maces, and other large blades, as a leading rhinoceros gave them commands. A line of tigers and sharpeis stood pointing their arrowed armed bows, and as one apart from them chanted a signal, they released and fired upon the targets on the wall. In a shorter form of words, it was a legion of men-at-arms.

"Whoa..." Po spoke all of their minds, "What is all of this suppose to be?"

"Looks like a training in the courtyard," Viper answered, "much like ours back at the Jade Palace."

"Yeah, only theirs look more complex and serious, as if their preparing for something big," Crane seconded. "But what?"

Shifu inspected all around the courtyard, searching for an answer. "That's a good question," he told them, as he spotted a well dressed pig standing between two rhino sentinels. The pig was wearing the traditional robes of the Chinese Empire, blue with sacred markings, his entire outfit gave him away as not only one of the Emperor's servants, but his right-hand man. His name, "Mae," Shifu believed it was.

The Red Panda and his students continued through the courtyard, and stopped right in front of the right-hand man. "Master Shifu," Mae greeted and bowed, "such an honor to have you and your students at the Imperial Palace. The Emperor will be most pleased by your presense."

"Whatever makes the Emperor feel more comfortable," he replied, as he continued on to the Palace, passing the servant and sentinels without a second glance.

"I assure you, Master Shifu," Mae began, as the swine scurried to catch up with the elderly kung fu teacher and is students, "Everything here is at its best peace. Aside from a few minor problems, all is well in the Empire, in fact, all of China..."

"No disrespects to the Emperor's _servant_," Shifu interrupted, still heading towards the Palace, "but silence yourself. If nothing was wrong, then I wouldn't even be here."

With that, the servant remained silent, just as well. He knew, just like everyone did, no one could really win an argument with the new grand master of the Valley of Peace.

* * *

The inside of the Imperial Palace was just as impressive as the outside and courtyard, the hallways appeared to resemble the Sacred Hall of Warriors back at the Jade Palace. They were decorated with red curtains, well polished marble floors, and even stools with treasure, idols and relics. They all glittered and shimmered in the light, all obviously priceless. It was useless for a bandit to steal them, because they were so royal in fact that _everyone_ would know they were stolen, and no one would risk purchasing stolen artwork.

"Whoa!" Po exclaimed, approaching one of the relics, a suit of armor, for a closer look, "What are all of these?" He asked, reaching out to touch it.

Shifu immediately slapped his paw away, the always effective message of "do not touch".

"That is the Toa's Defense, which belonged to General Toa, who was able to withstand endless bombardment without ever falling to his enemy. It was his armor that gave him the strength to be immune from harm itself."

"Cool..." The Giant Panda breathed, impressed. He then turned his attention to the next idol, a lantern. "What about this?"

"That was the very lantern that produced the guiding light for travelers during the solar eclipse. It was said that it was its everlasting light that shined brighter than the moon when it was absent, and that the travelers, who were on a mission to deliver food to the starving village, were able to see ahead of their path, to the victory of their mission."

"Awesome!" Po squeaked. He was enjoying these stories, each were more intriguing than the next. He stopped in front of the third relic, a spear. "What about this one?"

"That is a very interesting piece in this archive," Shifu told him, "Would you say it looks exactly like any ordinary spear?"

"Uh... Yeah?" The panda replied, quite curious as to why out of all the fabulous relics, this lone and ancient weapon had no paint or jewel encrustations.

"Indeed." Shifu simply said, before continuing down the hallway. "Moving on..."

Po was actually dumbfounded by the short entry of this bizarre weapon, and to be frank, he was actually disappointed at there being no story behind it. If that's the case, then what was it doing in an Imperial Archive to begin with? He knew he probably wouldn't get the answer, so he shrugged and followed the others.

Upon reaching the end of the hallway, Po found himself, Shifu, and the Five in another room, quite more decorated in royalty and traditional paintings of ancient China. There were several plants and vases all around, as well as a long table with chairs, and with people here too. It looked like the kind of room where meetings would be held, however, at the end of the table, an elderly goose with gray hair beard, wearing royal robes and a crown, sat on a high chair, made of gold. Obviously it was the throne, which meant the goose was the Emperor.

"Master Shifu," he greeted, "Phrase to all that you have arrived. It is good to have you with us."

Shifu nodded to the Emperor, as he strolled down beside the table, passing several other politicians, and took a seat next to a male dove, whose seat name read "Wong."

"It's a mild pleasure to be, your Highness." He replied, as the Five stood behind him, Po, on the other hand, was observing the crystal vase.

"Of course, I'm sorry to dragging you all the way here." He apologized, and studied the giant panda, "And you must be the Dragon Warrior."

Po spun his head away from the relic to meet the Emperor's gaze. "Oh, uh... Yeah I am, it's an honor to meet your Highness... I'm sorry, I don't think I caught it but could you tell me who you again, Emperor...?"

"Yuu." The Emperor replied.

"Uh... no, I mean your name..."

"I just told you," the goose said, "I'm Yuu."

"You're me? No way!" Po replied, beginning to laugh, "You can't be me, I'm the Dragon Warrior, and you're the Emperor. So I ask again, what's your name?"

"I am Yuu," replied the Emperor.

"Okay, that's starting to get on my nerves," the giant panda turned to the right hand man. "Hey you."

"Yes." Answered the Emperor.

"Not you, him." Po pointed to the swine, standing beside the goose, "Whose he?"

"I'm Mae," replied the servant.

"I know you're you, but I'm asking what your name is..."

"No," the Emperor began to explain, "He's Mae, and I'm Yuu."

"What? Okay, so you're _you_" - points to the Emperor - "He's _me_" - points to the swine - "then who's he?"

"I'm Monkey." The simian reminded him, as he tossed another banana peel onto the floor.

"Nice to meet you," Po smiled, shaking his hand. "Now, back to the name thing."

"Enough Po!" Shifu stood up, "The Emperor's name is Yuu, his right hand man's name is Mae, now please, be quiet!"

"Ohh... ... ..." The panda said, and remained silent as all of the politicians go about the true business.

* * *

**Comentary: the "Yuu(you) Mae(me)" back-and-forth conversation was originally inspired by Rush Hour 3, that little conversation between Carter and that Chinese martial artist master. It was hilarious, so I hope you enjoyed that rip off. It orginally belongs to Rush Hour...**


	10. Chapter 10

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

"Now then, on to business," Emperor "Yuu" began as he nodded to the politician beside him, a Kunming Wolfdog, as he stood up. "Calling all attention to Marshal Sao, of the Grand Army."

"Thank you, your Highness." Sao took a breath, cleared his throat, and began to speak. "My fellow governors and associates, it has come to my attention that our time of peace and politics is reaching an end. Due to the possible terrorist threat, it is high time for action."

"Really, Marshal?" interrupted another politician, sounding as if he was mocking him. "And I suppose you want us to unite and fund all of our income into your army, am I right?"

"It is not as immoral as you put it, but that is what I am suggesting," the Marshal replied. Several of the governors groaned and disagreed with his idea, and quite frankly, so did Shifu for that matter.

"Well Marshal Sao, given the updated news, I would agree with your beliefs that this is a time to be cautious," the dove next to Shifu responded, whom he remembered was named Wong. "But why should we engage and help you build an army that we probably won't need? We have been without conflict with outsiders for years, we should enjoy the peace."

"We cannot enjoy any peace as far as I can see." Sao slapped a file onto the table, opened it up and passed out multiple papers, which were each passed down repeatedly. "As you can see here, it isn't outsiders that worry me, according to our spies, the rebels are having a large hold on land, they are controlling as much land as we do."

"So?"

"But there's more, those rebels are raiding towns, villages, transporting carriages, whatever they find strolling down a path, and they are doing it all without reason! And from the leading recon group, they are collection blades, knives, whatever weaponry they can salvage. Do you all know what this means? - It means they are arming themselves, preparing for battle, and I suspect they might take this fight to us, to our homelands!"

"I doubt that's the case," Wong replied, "they might be rebels but they are only hooligans nonetheless, just vandals who disturb public property, and all we need on our side at the time is more law enforcement. Perhaps we just need support from Interpol, I'm sure they could dispatch a few agents to assist us in street control. There's no need to build an army, it's not like they're worth the fight."

"Never, not one of you, ever underestimate the enemy," he warned them all, pointing to everyone. "They may seem like their common hooligans, but they have their reasons and intentions, they despise us all and will see to our destruction!..."

As he went on about the rebels, and the "requirement" for violence, Shifu heard Wong silently chuckle to himself. "Common warmonger," he whispered to the Red Panda, "once they experience the thrill of fighting, they all see it as the answer to everything."

"Maybe, but what if he's right? What if this time, preparing for battle really _is_ the answer."

"I doubt that. And Master Shifu, please know better than to listen to Marshal Sao and his speech of 'why we need to fight' and believe him," the dove told him, giving him a friendly smile, "that man will invest all of tax payers' money to increase his army's strength, defense, anything needed to fight a civil war."

"Considering I have to be here, it must be important as to actually be a civil war; between us and the rebels," Shifu told him, making a good point.

"Don't really believe that, it's very unlikely. The rebels have no support or soldiers, they don't even have real weapons to fight with. They know that if they even _tried _to engage us in a battle, they would all be obliterated with ease. It would be suicide to them, like livestock running to the slaughter. They're more like pests, and you don't know Sao well enough to know he just wants to rid them."

"Perhaps, but I don't know _you _all that well, either," Shifu replied, once again making a good point.

Wong smiled, "Touche. You see, this is why we need you here: You know how to conclude a conversation and an argument."

It was a compliment, Shifu was flattered but he remained firm. Though this peacemaker, Wong, was willing to form a friendship with him, and he probably thought he could use one for the time being of his stay at the Imperial Palace, Shifu was more interested in this Sao character. This warmonger, as the dove had described him, appeared stressed, serious, and paranoid, and he was trying to convince all of them with a stern tone.

"So you see," Sao went on, "I disagree with the idea of taking the rebels so lightly, if we lowered our guards, if we allowed them the chance, they could use it against us and destroy us..."

"Calm yourself, Marshal Sao," Shifu finally spoke out, "If what you say is true, about letting our guards down to them, then we probably wouldn't be having this meeting about them. But I feel myself agree with your precaution, only I disagree to go to such lengths to secure our country. So I say we support Dove Wong's suggestion to ask for Interpol support."

"Agreed! Request for bearing armaments: denied." Called another politician, several others joined in the approval. And when the Emperor stood up and gave the conclusion of the meeting, Wong smiled, Sao didn't, and Shifu only folded his arms and nodded. Feeling some slight victory, but was now more cautious about the Marshal. The warmonger's speech about a military option was rather suspicious, especially against an opposing rebel population without military training or weapons whatsoever. He would need to be watched.

* * *

The abandoned mountains didn't deserve the name bestowed upon them, for they were all but deserted. From her hiding place, Masquerade spotted several convoys of carriages, all loaded with enormous crates, and from the speed the rogue rhinos were moving in, they must have been heavy.

Curiosity swept over her as she observed the crates through her binoculars, questions arose about what could be inside those wooden boxes. They were big and heavy, and apparently they were obviously being smuggled across China from any villages or Imperial critical, so it must be something illegal. Perhaps it was some type of drug, one that was being produced and smuggled throughout the land, and it would seem a large purchase and deal was made. On the other hand, it was more likely to be modern weapons, which were banished from anti-outside culture adapting lands, and judging from the size, they had to be dangerous.

However, she didn't focus too much on the arms shipment that was being delivered into the mountains, she was more interested in getting inside the hideout herself. The true challenge would be to actually see the intention through, and it wasn't like she could just "walk" in past the guards, especially waving "Hello" to them in the process.

She trail her binocs along the convoy, watching several carriages moving in a straight line along the gorge and across the bridge. None of the mercenaries appeared to be inspecting their cargo, checking for any errors or absence of products, which was a fool's mistake, which she could easily exploit. All she needed to do was hide in one of those boxes, and she'll be with her master in ease.

Suddenly, she heard a foot step and slide along the ground, as well as a series of near quiet yet shocked breathing, coming from several feet behind her, and in that instant she knew someone had seen her, had become aware of her presence. She spun her head in less than a second, spotting a fox scout armed with an auto-reload crossbow, and now aware that his expose, he reached for something hanging on his chest, a bugle horn, which would alert the others and give her location away. However, she wasn't about to let that happen.

Completely on instinct and reaction, Masquerade pointed her arm, her wrist sling loaded with an explosive dart, at the scout, and launched. Right before he could lift the horn to his lips, to expose her existence, the tiny missile flew fast, making contact with his throat, and a small explosion took place, that completely obliterated the scout's head. His headless body hesitated and fell to its knees, limply, and dropped to the ground.

Her mask hid her smile, satisfied by the direction Master Kio had given her, as well as the weaponry. The scout's fate was quick, and probably painless, but it had to be done. No one was to see her coming, not even her new teacher.

She turned her attention to the convoy of cargo, targeting the last carriage. And then she leaped, landing right on top of the crate with pure silence, none of the mercs in charge had noticed her with their backs turned. Swiftly, she opened the crate and slipped inside, shielding herself in darkness.

* * *

She waited five minutes after the carriage had come to a complete stop, Masquerade carefully lifted the lid of the crate, searching around for any guards that might make her path to Kio any difficult. There was no one in sight, and if she was correct, they weren't going to unload the shipment, or even check it, because it was probably being delivered elsewhere. It didn't matter, as long as they didn't see her.

Masquerade emerged from the crate, her weapon unsheathed just in case, as she quickly turned to the open, deserted doorway and sprinted down its hall. Being discreet as she easily slipped past the guard patrols, she noticed, from her hiding point in the shadows, that they, meaning the foxes, wolves, rogue rhinos, and gorillas, appeared to have adopted a change of weaponry.

Firearm mechanisms - guns - such as a carbines, assault rifles, pistols, all types of modern weapons, which gave the obvious conclusion that the smuggling of illegal weaponry was accurate. She wasn't sure what what they were preparing for, not that she cared anyway, but she silently passed by them and proceeded to what she believed was the master's private lounge, where Kio might be.

She entered the room to find the same disturbing sight, a room full of stone statues, Kio's trophies, and this time, all the way across the room, standing in front of a large collection of scented candles, was the komodo dragon himself.

Masquerade began to walk - not stalk nor march - towards him, her steps near pure silence. She stopped twelve feet in front of him, and waited for when he was ready for her. She didn't need to announce her arrival to him, because he was expecting her, and she wouldn't have to let him know she was right behind him either, for he could easily detect her by some supernatural way. That was what really sent shivers up her spine, for it seemed he knew what was running through her mind, yet she couldn't even see his next move coming.

"You're quite subtle, and I'm impressed," Kio greeted, his voice still near a whisper, like a spider crawling into her ear, "However, there is one mistake you made in your approach."

She was slightly confused by his mentioning of a "mistake," for she had been careful enough to avoid being detected, she silenced anyone who had seen her, no one should have be aware of her smuggling herself into the facility. What did she do wrong?

Without warning, Kio moved in a flash, swiped her sword and sheath away, the next thing she heard was the sound of steel flying through the air, and the next thing she saw was her own blade held under her throat.

"The simple mistake, my child, is that you allowed your guard down in front of a lethal threat," the komodo dragon whispered in her head, lifting her own blade high. Instead of sliding across her throat, he pried her mask off, and pushed her the ground. Her plain white, circular mask lying face up on the ground, she propped herself up and spun around, facing the cruel master, as he held her sword pointed in her direction. "You're a deadly assassin to deal with," he told her, holstering her sword in the sheath in his hand and extending a clawed hand to her, "but you have much to learn."

Masquerade obediently took his hand and recollected herself back to her feet, accepting her sheathed blade as Kio stepped past her, eying her grounded mask. "According to my agent within the Imperial Palace, a kung fu master by the name of Shifu and his students are there to discuss with the Emperor about the Xi rebels, which, ironically, I am already planning to negotiate with in the morning. In the meantime, a task must be completed, the Imperial loyalists needed to be placed on their toes and guards... if we are to see this war through.

"Which is where you come in. There is a candidate likely to draw attention, someone whose training and skills almost match your completely, which will immediately cover your existence without question. Go to the Valley of Peace's Chor-Gom Prison and kidnap my old apprentice, Zhan Fray."

He scooped up her mask, observing its plain white, soulless features.

"His skills are quite remarkable, I'm sure he can prove to be a perfect test candidate for you. But remember my directions, no one there is to know of your existence, so I want only any witnesses silenced. Kill all of the guards, but capture and bring Fray to me... alive, and I'll see to it that you get a _true_ trophy."

He handed her her mask and walked away, leaving her alone with her new directions and assignment. She examined her mask as she thought about this new mission of hers, she was to infiltrate a heavy armed fortress prison and acquire one subject, and kill all of the others. It was really nothing new, actually, however, there was a catch to this, the subject required was Kio's own old apprentice, probably just as lethal as herself in fact.

With that, she donned her mask and adjusted her sheath, along with the rest of her equipment. Her new assignment has been given, and there was no question that this would be interesting, especially if Kio had a reward in it for her if she succeeded.

* * *

**.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

Within the lone cell of Chor-Gom Prison, Zhan Fray sat propped up against the wall next to the barred doors, his arms folded behind his head, his legs crossed. he sighed, exhaling the chilling, tainted oxygen of this muck-hole prison, though it might shield them from the frostbite cold of outside's everlasting snowstorm, it was still a terrible place to sit still in, never mind call it home. The very cell he was placed in was rather distasteful, as the walls and floors were nothing but dirt, the makeshift bench too hard and full of splinters, and only the one lantern that hung over the corridor of the thousands of cells that lined up.

It didn't really matter or concern him all that much really, the cold, dark cell, the one thousand replacement guards that patrolled the corridors and bridges, he could tolerate it all for as long as recommended. The only thing that seemed to bother him was the loneliness he was beginning to fell. Though Chor-Gom was being rebuilt into a multiple inmate containing facility, he was still one of the only prisoners there. And without many people to talk to, save for maybe a few other inmates on the other side of his wall, this type of solitude was almost enough to drive him insane.

It was moments like these that made him miss the Jade Palace, his new "friends", and even the rather harsh Master Shifu. But it was mostly Master Tamara Tigress he missed most of all, his childhood friend from so many years ago. It was memories of his once grand childhood that had brought him some peace and comfort in this disgusting place, the memories of how they use to spar with each other, of how one or the other often won, and it was always "Papa-Shifu" who broke up the fun and put them back in training.

His mind returned to the last thing they shared with each other, a month ago, when the end of their friendship came, and had sprouted and bloomed into a more stronger relationship between them.

He could still remember her lips, as they had pressed against his mouth right before he was taken away, it was glorious, and yet it was cruel. Just before he was sent to prison, she had kissed him and told him how she felt, and now that he was left here to wait for months, waiting to see her again, this separation was almost enough to brake his heart. She had waited too long, and had chosen the worst time to tell him, and now here he was, left to wait until the end of his served time, when he would see her again. How cruel.

"Lights out!" Called the chief warden, as his corridor guard strolled by and doused the lantern above.

Fray turned over, lying on his side, and sighed, searching for sleep in this uncomfortable darkness. Why was it so difficult for him to sleep, especially when he wanted to? He could go hours without closing his eyes, even days and wouldn't feel tired, and when you're waiting for your debt to society to finally be paid in full, it was a real bitch. It was too boring here, not enough action or conflict to endure that would finally tire him out, leaving him exhausted.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, tried to think, but mostly tried to dream. He silenced his strength and relaxed within the pile of dirt he was left with, and finally what he was looking for. In a few troublesome seconds, he drifted into a peaceful sleep, and finally rested as he waited for morning to come.

* * *

Six. She counted and observed the sentinels that guarded the front door of Chor-Gom Prison. Six Rhinoceroses in steel armor, all equipped with spears, axes, maces or crossbows, and all looking like they would dispatch anyone who got near them. For Masquerade, however, they were all walking and worthy targets, and plenty of fun to take down.

Perched on a medium-sized hill, she stabbed the bi-pod into the snow in front of her, and rested the gun-barrel of her QBU-88 sniper rifle into its slot. She reached into her utility belt's pouch, pulling out a thermal scope, a device that would allow her to spot a target's heat source, and attached it to the long-range weapon.

Lowering to her stomach, now lying in the snow, she loaded a 5.8x42mm cartridge into its chamber, switched the _safety_ "off", and activated the thermal scope. Through its sensor, she watched six red, rhino-shaped figures, two standing on watch towers while four stood in front of the door, as they minded their own business.

Masquerade took a deep breath and leveled her eye through the scope, deciphering the wind-blowing strength, the distance between her and the sentinels, and the speed her bullet can travel through the air and wind. She locked the crosshairs with her first target, and gently rested her finger over the 88's trigger.

* * *

Guard duty... Some say it was a tough assignment, an importance to protect and prevent infiltration of unwelcome outsiders, but if one where to ask Silva, a rhinoceros and outside-officer of Chor-Gom's security, it was one of the most boring jobs in the entire Valley of Peace.

He wasn't exactly sure what jerk suggested he take the job of prison guard, and frankly, he was quite disappointed too, because he wanted to ring the asshole's neck for tricking him into such a ridiculously boring assignment. Nothing ever happened after the escape of Tai Lung, there never was another lethal threat, not even the inmates that had been taken into custody in the last few months.

While he was bored out of his misery, his company group weren't actually complaining the same as he. They were all too occupied with the conversation and drinks they were sharing. What they were talking about... something about a woman? He didn't care.

At the moment, after such long months, the only thing Silva did was jug his mug of alcohol, and hoping that something, anything with action, would occur and end his painful and excruciating boredom.

Upon reaching the last drop of his beverage...

_Whhirppp!_

...the sound of tiny steel whistling as it raced through the wind caught his ear, and he lowered his mug just as a fellow rhino fell, head-first, into the snow. He curiously glanced at the guard and approached his motionless form, he gave him a light kick in his side.

"Get up! The Commander will have your hied if you're caught lying down on the job," Silva warned his colleague, as he kicked him again. Much harder this time. "I said get up!"

He kicked him hard enough to turn the guard on his back, and was momentarily shocked by what he saw. There was a small, red puddle in the snow where the rhino's head had been. His facial expression was disturbing; eyelids open but eyes rolled to the back of his head, he looked quite awful - dead, in fact.

Silva spotted something unusual about the dead sentinel, right between his eyes was a small, punctual wound, like a small projectile pierced and dove into his head.

_Whhirppp!_

He heard that same sound again, whistling steel racing through the wind, and then he heard the sound of someone coughing - choking actually. He had managed to catch the sight of the watch tower guard fall off his post, gripping his throat, and landing hard into the snow.

By the time, the other sentinels began to see that someone was dearly wrong, and that two rhinos had just been killed, discretely and without warning, by some unseen attacker. With this knowledge, they all cut the conversation short and held up their weapons, now on guard and ready to fight.

Silva held his spear pointed in both arms, ready to charge and repel a frontal assault, although he doubted that was really the situation here. Two guards had just been discreetly killed, and by some invisible killer that had not given a warning or made a sound. The attack was quick, quiet, and barely noticed for that matter, meaning it was just too easy for this assailant. He searched through the snowstorm, keeping his breath silent...

_Whhirppp!_

After hearing the near-silent whistle again, one of the two grouped rhinos gasped, dropping his mace and gripping his chest, and fell to the ground, as if knocked down by some invisible force. One of the others stepped closer to him to check on his comrade, finding him dead, his heart struck by an unknown force.

_Whhirppp!_

That same guard stood motionless as something raced and flew through his head, springing his blood onto the wall behind him, before he dropped his axe and dropped to the snow, dead. Silva didn't need to see any more deaths to know that this was a situation too tough for six sentinels to handle - hell, four had just been killed already without warning. He needed to alert the entire prison fortress.

_Whhirppp!_

As the second-from-the-last guard, the watch tower rhino, was killed, Silva was alone, which meant he was next. He spun around, spear still in hand, and ran for the gong, the very instrument that would warn the thousand sentinels of Chor-Gom. All he needed to do was ring it- just even punch it with a single fist and he would have had some success in this situation, just a few meters left and he could...

_Whhirppp!_

In what seemed less than a second, Silva felt a sharp strike of pain stab him in the back and run through and out his chest, and the next thing he saw was the gong, its round surface now covered in his blood. He felt to his knees, his spear slipped out of his now numb fingers, as he finally felt the cruel cold of the snowstorm. He felt it seeping into his opened wound, feel as it journeyed and froze some of his blood in the process.

Finally, he dropped completely into the snow, and the next thing he realized was how cold the snow really was, as he face fell into a soft pile of white, and as his vision faded into darkness.

* * *

**... **


	12. Chapter 12

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

**

* * *

**

**Conspiracy**

****

_

* * *

_

It took some tricky maneuvering, but the heavy doors of Chor-Gom Prison were opened up, the entrance wide enough for the three rhinos standing guard in the long, dark corridor that connented the entrance to the interior of the fortress, to see the outside sentinel, Silva, standing lanquishly in the open.

The three guards were quite confound of the rhino's loneliness, as he stood there with the absence of the other guards, but were more focused on Silva, whom was merely standing there, his lance in his hand, without reason for anything - like leaving his post.

"Silva? What are you doing here?" One of the three rhinos asked, "Shouldn't you be at your post, and where are the others?"

The lone sentinel didn't answer, and bit by bit the others began to notice their comrade's facial expression, his posture, the blood on his chest. He was dead.

"Silva...?"

After the guard's last responce to the rhino, Silva - or rather what remained of him - was dropped to the ground. His lance, however, was still held within a live grip, and the masked assailant stepped over his dead body.

Before they could speak another word that would give away her so-far excellent element of surprise, Masquerade aimed and tossed Silva's lance across the corridor. The long weapon flew thin through the air, creating a high pitch whistling sound, and pierced the chest of the middle sentinel, carrying him along as it finished its coarse and made contact with wall at the end of the hall.

The poor victim, the rhino sentinel, gasped and gripped at the steel rod that now pinned him to the wall, running through his heart. He squirmed from his position, gasping for his control of breathing and oxygen, before his last breath escaped his lips, and he fell limp, dead.

Masquerade didn't waste a second to dawdle, she sprinted, the two frequently stunned sentinels in her sights, and fired her wrist sling. An explosive dart was launched and hurled, and it met between one of the guard's shoulders, creating a silent explosion that blew its back apart, throwing what remained onto the ground.

The other guard glanced at her, his axe now raised, and readied for an attack. She quickly leaped high into the air and fired another dart. It hit one of his armored shoulders and spun him around, to where his back faced her. Her arms outstretched, she grabbed the rhino's head and twisted before flipping away and landing back on the ground. The sound of the guard collapsing to the ground didn't surprise, it was the sound of his neck breaking that had told her he was dead.

She strolled, victoriously, down the next corridor of the prison and took a right turn, finding herself at the inner sanctum of Chor-Gom. The dark abyss, probably an endless fall, was fogged with shadows that nearly hid the entire chasm. Only stone bridges and towers were seen, thanks to the lighting of the lanterns all around. She found herself on a top balcony, face to face with the very sight of this well secured fortress inside the mountain.

At first, she didn't know how she was going to complete her objective so easily, nor did she have the slightest option of how to leave no survivors who were already going to witness her. It was fortunate that none of them even no she was here. If she wanted to kill everyone in this prison, the whole facility would need to be destroyed itself. How she was going to do to that, she would look into that later.

She observed the patrol of guards marching down the bridge, all well armed and looking ready for a fight. She thought it would be rather sweet to watch them scream the cowards they really are. She look all around the chasm, eyeing the lanterns that surrounded all over the place. There was an opportunity, she could easily take them all out and not draw alarm if none of them ever saw her coming, and seeing the only light source in these mountains was the lanterns, she had a plan.

Masquerade inhaled and reached for her utility belt, taking hold of the bladed throwing disc in her possession. She locked gazes with the target, the first lantern that was suspended over the abyss by a rope that hung from the ceiling, raising her circular weapon and readied to launch. After she released that long breath she threw the disc, listening to the sound of a steel blade racing through dust, air and darkness against time.

As she heard the blade rip through rope she watched as the first light fell into the abyss, completely swallowed by the shadows below. She watched as the second fell, and then the third, and so on... as many lanterns fell, almost looking like shooting stars racing straight to the bottom of the pit. She closed her eyes, as the light began to fade in the absence of the lanterns, and allowed her hearing to become her dominant sense.

With her eyes closed, she could hear _everything_. The disc flew all over the place, cutting through the ropes with ease, but she also heard the guards' anxiety with their hearts beating faster, she heard their footsteps explain that they were confused on where to go now that they couldn't see where they were going. However, there was one trail of footsteps and breathing that had caught most of her attention, as the specific sentinel stood right behind her.

As the last lantern fell into the abyss, leaving the whole chasm without light, she could hear the disc returning to her, and she could hear the rhino's weapon being raised to strike her down. She acted, ducking to dodge the axe, and then leaping into the air to catch he disc. With it in hand she swiped it around and close enough to where she sure she had touched the guard with it.

She landed back on the ground, hearing some choking come from behind her, followed by the tumbling of a large rhinoceros body. She smiled underneath her mask, sure that she had sliced the throat given the results. After which she reached onto her utility belt and pulled out her optimizer googles, placed them over her masked face and over her eyes.

She opened her eyes just as she tapped the _night vision_ switch, and could now see the fortress in a tainted green image. She studied the rhinos, who were all confused and lost in the darkness, which was good, they wouldn't see her coming. She picked up the fallen guard's axe and hurled it into the air, as the blade came down upon a random, unsuspecting sentinel, as he quickly fell to the ground.

Masquerade unsheathed her sword and held the disc outstretched, as she stood on the edge of the balcony. She took a quick breath and leaped out into the distance, flipping into the air with a little acrobatics, and then landed gracefully on her feet, immediately tossing the disc out randomly. The bladed weapon sliced along a rhino's chest, as he fell to the ground, his comrade next to him faced his once standing form and wondered what happened.

She sprinted forward, her sword raised, and swung. All throughout the dark, the sound of blades whistling in the air, the disc hissing as it slayed more victims, her sword stabbing through skin, the gasps of breath, the splashes of blood against stone, and the collapsing of bodies. She danced along the bridge, her steel swing and cut down the sentinels with swift grace and discreet agility, until the last one fell.

The sound she heard was the bladed disc returning to her, she extended her hand and caught it, carefully, in a single hand. She looked - through her night vision - at the display of dead rhinos all around the bridge, lying in the darkness. She took satisfaction of them all and moved on.

She meandered out of the chasm and entered a more lit corridor, stopping by the first door she came across. Bladed disc in hand, she kicked the door open to find a stash of wooden barrels, all loaded with black gunpowder and explosives, which must have been used as the heavy duty ensure of things. In the gunpowder storage, she found that she wasn't alone, there was a rhino there, listing down the total number of barrels until he noticed her.

"Hey! You're not suppose to be here!" He barked at her.

She didn't so as much acknowledge his intel., instead she raised and threw the disc, which flew like light and swiped past the guard, and stopped as it stabbed the wood of a stacked barrel. The sentinel stood motionless for a second, and then his head lowered and fell off his neck, as the rest of his body tumbled to the ground.

Masquerade stepped over the rhino's corpse and recovered her weapon, pulling the blade out of the wooden container. As she drew it, black powder seeped and bled from the barrel, forming a pile on the ground. It wouldn't matter at this small mess, for there were plenty of explosives all over the storage.

An idea emerged. She needed to destroy the entire prison fortress in order to eliminate all witnesses, to blow it up from the inside, and considering the tools and means to see the objective through, why should she let a solution such as this pass?

She clipped her disc to her belt and drew her sword, purposely slicing through a few barrels to watch the powder flow and form many piles all around. She selected one barrel and removed the cork from it, held the open side behind her, and started out the door, leaving a trail of gunpowder behind her.

Masquerade prowled all over Chor-Gom, from one stone building and tower, across one bridge, all over to the next until her trail had routed all the way to the entrance, and a barrel of gunpowder was resided in every room. She discarded the empty barrel and drew her sword and guard to bear, and headed for her primary objective, Zhan Fray.

* * *

Fray sat up immediately, rubbing his forehead as he had been disturbed out of his sleep due to some current event happening inside the prison. Although none of the guards and wardens were preparing for combat, and no alarms had been raised to signal any intrusion, he had become aware of the silently echoing gasps and cries, the sound of blades flying through the air, and there was no way it could be standard training drills.

He turned to find, surprisingly, a silhouette, standing about 5.8 feet tall, wearing a dark cloak, a red sash and utility belt around his waist, and a white, unpainted mask over his face. In this mysterious figure's hand was sword, Japanese blade by the looks of it, and it was gripped firmly, with blood dripping from it. It was a killer.

This assassin stabbed his blade into the barred doors lock, turning and jamming it as it released its hold on the door. He kicked the door open and stepped forward, keeping his gaze on the cheetah.

As he stood in front of him, and began to come closer to him, Fray leaped to his feet and stood in combat stance, right fist in front of him, left fist beside his chest, and legs crouched. The assailant noticed and had some type of mental reaction to this, because he stopped in his tracks. They both stood motionless, their gazes locked, and he was beginning to think the assassin had taken the message to "back off."

However, the figure didn't simply turn around and leave... instead, he stabbed his weapon into the ground, as it stood right up in the dirt. He reached for his waist, untying his belt and sash, and hanging it onto the hilt of his steel. He pulled the cloak's hood from his head and removed it completely, revealing a feminine figure. He reached for his mask and pulled it off, and Fray was shocked. This assailant was a cougar, and more over...

-_ The assassin was a young woman _-

He - correction, _she_ - gazed at him with red, milicious eyes and crouched, standing in some combat stance he couldn't quite identify, and then she charged.

Fray did what best he could parry and bloke the attack, but he appeared too slow as three punches slammed against his cheek. He ducked and rolled away, quickly recovering from becoming a mere punching bag. She struck again, launching herself in a kick, and he was fortunate enough to evade and counter it, knocking her back.

He inhaled and exhaled heavily, feeling out of shape. He should have done some training in all of his free time in Chor-Gom, although he wouldn't have a worthy sparring partner, he could easily do a few push-ups, sit-ups, chin-ups, or even leap off the walls to practice some of his moves and techniques. And realizing this now, today, he was beginning to kick himself for not thinking of it earlier.

He wasn't given enough time to recover as the assassin struck again, lunging for the knock out blow. He might have been fast naturally, but she was equally fast, and full of energy, which were placed against him in this fight. He dodged the strike and countered with another kick, only to witness her evade and return with a well-placed punch to his gut.

Fray suddenly felt his breath escape and abandom him for what seemed like too long, as he stood immobilized in his spot. He tried to calm his breathing, slow it down to retake control, but the thought of an attacker in the same room with him didn't bring any peace to his panicking. He turned his head as a boot flew and slapped across his cheek, throwing him off balance and off his feet.

He tumbled onto the dirt, bearing sore aching musles, a disrupted process of breathing, and fading conscious. He saw the assailant past his blurred vision, who looked at him with those red eyes, before everything went black...

* * *

Masquerade studied this cheetah, this former apprentice of Rollo Kio. Sure enough he looked as if he had been training for all his life, and the large scratch over his right cheek was a sign that Kio had obviously laid a hand on him. Training mistakes, perhaps. Whatever the case, he wasn't as deadly as he must have been before, he must've been lacking some training while incarcerated in prison.

Never mind that, she had what she came for, she had her trophy, and her work here was done. She collected her weapons and scooped up the unconscious cheetah over her shoulder. She made her escape and eluded past the remaining guards, making a quick stop at the entrance. She drew her sword and placed the tip of the steel next to the end of the powder trail. She slid it quickly across the trail and watched as a spark lit, and a small fuse began to travel down the corridor.

Masquerade turned away from the corridor and headed out into the snowstorm, leaving Chor-Gom prison behind her. By the time she was half a mile from it, the fuse must have reached the gunpowder stashes, because she heard loud explosion emit behind her.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

One explosion after another, the prison fortress, behind her, was nothing more than ruins. There was no doubt that all of the guards were killed in the process, and that there were truly no witnesses to her masscre and kidnapping of a prisoner. Her mission was accomplished. Now she was to return to Master Kio and present the captured Fray to him.

* * *

**Comentary: ...**


	13. Chapter 13

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

Tigress struggled in the restrains of her seat, her wrists and ankles tied to the arms and legs of the wooden chair. She was vulnerable, and now susceptibly exposed to the lambent candle of urethane wax, which was producing a mind-dulling scent that assaulted her mind. Any attempt to break free seemed to fade further away, as she felt her limbs grow more heavy and involuntary, and her conscious mind becoming listless and somewhat lost... blank...

But she was still aware of everything around her, the very chambers she was locked in, the mastermind, Rollo Kio, smiling as this little brainwashing process of his was beginning to take full effect on her. After they had left Zhan back in the throne room, and after the flame on the scented candle had been lit, the scent hadn't hesitated to strike.

She could feel it swimming through her nostrils forcibly, invading her thoughts, practically reducing her entire mind to mush as it seemed. All the while, she felt something imaginary being planted inside her, it was a mysterious seed. She felt it sprout and began to grow, and a surge of darkness was now taking root all throughout her body, through her arms, legs, tail, spine, and head. As she felt the last of her own mind and will fade away, obliterated, the surge of darkness sped up at its full capacity, and she lost awareness.

Tigress lost track of time in her state of complete absence of thoughts, she could only wait until her eyes opened and found Po and Fray, both tied up and looking as if they had been nearly pummeled to death. She tried to say something, tried to move her lips, but couldn't for some odd reason, nor could she move any part of her body, and she had this strange, new feeling inside her.

She watched as Rollo Kio came into view, his grin almost enough to make her skin crawl, he stood in front of her, the hilt of a sword held, pointing downward, in both his clawed hands. The feline though she was disturbed by his presence, but for a peculiar reason, she wasn't bothered by him, in fact, crazily, she felt exactly the same type of comfort she did about Master Shifu.

_What's going on?_She asked herself, mentally, as each of her own thoughts felt extraordinarily sluggish. _Why can't I move? What happened to Po and _-

"Arise..." Kio's suave, bone-chilling voice commanded, and her questioning mind was immediately silenced. From the waist down, starting with her legs, she mechanically stood up straight to attention, her eyes ruby eyes starring forward.

Tigress didn't know what was going on, why she obeyed this villain's instruction, or why she was now standing perfectly erect and motionless. She thought she would be scared, frightened by, not only her immobilization, her friends' capture, but instead, she didn't feel anything close to concern, in fact, she felt satisfied, proud, and cruel. It all only confused her all the more.

She felt the seed again - or rather the sprout it was now - its roots seemed to be crawling, absorbing, and feeding her strength. She could feel its mysterious presence, its vines wrapped around her heart, its glorious support making her feel unbeatable strong, and its independent shadows making her feel...

Suddenly, she recovered a realization of what this seed must be, for this amazing adrenaline that was pulsing through her very veins... was iniquity. It was an _evil_seed, and it had turned her, transformed her into the very thing she feared she would become, for with this desire to conquer and destroy, this inhibition for immorality, and this monstrous appetite for power, it was clear that Kio must've transformed her into something like... _him_.

Tigress was brainwashed and transformed evil!

"Take the sword..." Kio commanded, extending the blade out for her to take, "...and kill them."

Her attention was redirected to Po and Zhan, both still tied up and knelling weakened. The fiend's order had frightened her - but only slightly, she had been commanded to kill ones she called friends, and yet, she _had_ to, she _wanted_ to, because it felt _right_.

Her right paw automatically rose to claim the weapon, her fingers curling around the hilt as its full weight was finally left in her possession. Her feet marched, as if on their own, towards the two unfortunate captives. She stood in front of the cheetah, who was once the boy she had long had a crush on, whom of which she had spared with for years, calling it "playtime," but not anymore.

She breathed heavily, raising the sword over her head as she cast her gaze upon him now, the one who had endorsed the true meaning of betray, and was now finally meeting his fate. After she exhaled one finally time, she swung the blade down...

* * *

Tigress immediately sat up from her bed, the covers and their heavy stuffing resting lightly on top of her naked body, as she began to breathe heavily and rapidly. It had all been a dream, no, it had all been a horrible nightmare, that memory of the Valley of Shadows, her brainwashed transformation, and her slaying Zhan Fray.

Despite the warm temperature of the Imperial Palace's guest rooms, she felt a chill run through her that made her shiver, out of all the nightmares she had had in her life, that one was truly the worst. Because she had become a monster - a name that had upsetted her everything she was called that, all throughout her entire childhood, and truth be told, it was the one thing she was afraid to become.

The dream was an ordeal, a torture session in her own mind, and what made it even more frightening was that it would have been true. If something had gone wrong all that time ago, if she had been fully brainwashed then and there, she might have really had become a monster. It was obvious she would just be Kio's slave, his personal dancing puppet, but if it did happen, she knew she probably would kill Zhan and wouldn't care... even if she tried!

But the most frightening out of it all was the whole transformation into evil she had just simulated, it all felt so real. She still felt remnants of the incredible power she had felt, the belief that she could be unstoppable, and the roots of the dark seed that had possessed her, and most of all, she remembered wanting it, adoring it, desiring it to take her completely. And what was most surprising, and scary, was that she felt she actually _missed_ being evil.

abruptly, a knock came to the door, "Hey Tigress," Po's voice called, "Time to get up. I've got breakfast, nice and hot, out here for ya."

The feline acknowledged this wake-up call and leaped out of bed, did her morning tai chi stretches, donned her clothes, and started out the door.

* * *

After a long night, which was now replaced with morning, Masquerade yawned one last time before she donned her mask, adjusting her sword more firmly on her sash, and kept the rest of her utilities close and at a snatch-and-attack reach. It was a precaution she had been inspired to take, considering Master Kio appears to inspect her personal awareness, searching for any flaws, and saw fit to "test" her.

She entered the komodo dragon's "art" gallery, where the only company she could see were hundreds of motionless, stone warriors, all holding the expression of either fear or pain - or both. While some stood, their once-weapons raised, ready for a fight, others were left on their knees, begging for mercy. She could never get over how horrified they all looked, it frightened even her.

She found who she was looking for, Master Kio stood in front of a single, random statue of a stone warrior, brought to his knees as he felt the pain scream through his veins. Though it didn't seem like anything different from everything else she saw, it had to be something special - like maybe a new addition - if his attention was more focused on it than her.

Masquerade approached him and stood next to him to observe this new statue, "Impressive, isn't it? A truly worthy addition to the entire collection."

"Indeed." She replied, her voice, unwillingly, revealing utter disappointment.

"I suppose you're curious about your new trophy?" He said, giving her a firm look.

She nodded, knowing it would be rather pointless to deny that he was right about her personal being and selfishness.

"Very well," he said, looking back at the statue, "Consider this your reward."

Masquerade was quite confused about this new "trophy" - a statue, seriously? She didn't exactly have a taste in artwork, especially statues of stone with painful expressions, so how could this be her reward. She stepped closer to get a better look at it through the shadows, taking a better look at its, correction, at his face, and came to the shocking discovery of what this statue really was.

She tried to believe it but was given much difficulties to comply with that, the stone warrior - that was branded her trophy - was the knelling figure of Zhan Fray, the pain of torture visible on his facial features. Though it seemed impossible, there was no other logical answer, nothing Kio would do beyond his style.

- _He had turned Fray to stone_ -

**

* * *

**

...


	14. Chapter 14

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

Tigress emerged from her temporary quarters, finding that everyone else was already awake before her, all seated at the table while Po stood in front of the stove, a boiling pot at his care. From the look of his facial expression, the giant panda looked confused by all the complex mechanisms that were suppose to be designed for cooking. No one blamed him, he was - they all were in fact - more use to the old, traditional methods of performing tasks, the ways that didn't involve the new customs to modern life, to the 21st century.

It wasn't the usual steel pad underneath pot with the independence of manually lighting a match, it seemed to do everything for the user. Though it might flatter Po to have some of the difficulties of cooking removed, it mostly annoyed him whenever he tried to be independent in his regular specialty. New technology can be a real pain.

"Come on... come on..." he said to himself, testing the soup he had, as best he could, perfected, giving the wooden spoon a small taste before he had conformed. "Well... not as good as my usual meals, but I guess it'll do for now."

He gathered a few bowls and scooped up some of the soup, filling six bowls with breakfast, "Order up!" He announced, before sliding each separate meal along the table, as a single bowl came to a halt in front of Monkey, Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Shifu.

The giant panda collected a plate and his own bowl and took his seat right next to Tigress, he rested both dishes of meals on the table and began to peacefully eat his soup.

Tigress glanced down at the meal set in front her, it was a vegetarian dish; bok choy laid out underneath sliced tomatoes, avocados and dressing, all fashioned into something of a smiley face. Next to the salad were perfectly sliced discs of pairs, vegan egg rolls, and a cup of tea. She found it remotely cute, and maybe a little humoring, but she met his gaze to understand his intentions.

Obviously, she was the last one awake, and even she would find it rather out of character for someone of her class and experience to sleep in late, when she was usually the first one up. Even before the gong would rang back in the Valley of Peace. Po, who was always trying to cheer everyone up when things looked grim, had always made this specific dish for her whenever he believed she was in an unpleasant mood, and even to today it was annoying. Regardless, she picked up her chopsticks and just decided to let it pass.

"Alright," Po began, "Now that Shifu's done with all this politician stuff, let's eat up, pack up, and get back to the Valley of Peace."

"We're leaving already?" Mantis asked. "Why? I've just begun to like this place."

"Sorry Mantis, but I can't stay here _or_ delay any more time?" He began, "My dad needs my help with the critic, remember? If we're to get a good review I'll need to be there to help out. My dad's counting on me to be there when it happens."

"And when exactly is he expecting the critic to arrive?" Monkey asked, as he unpeeled a banana and ate it, "Because if this guy doesn't show up for another week, then why bother?"

"He's expecting the critic to arrive _this_ week, at some point," Po explained, "and when he does, it's on."

"Y'know, it'll probably be too difficult to just pack up our bags and leave."

"Hey. It's shouldn't be a problem for you Monkey, all you've got is that stack of bananas around your arm." A banana peel was flinged into the panda's face, as he snatched it and tossed it away.

"Po is right, though," Shifu exclaimed, "we will be leaving soon today, the sooner the better. I will not be satisfied with the decision to stay another minute in this modern city. So as soon as we're ready, we're leaving."

"Yes master," everyone replied, as they all understood completely and resumed eating, and Tigress was silently appeased with the thought of returning home. As she ate her breakfast salad in satisfaction, she already had an idea of what she would do first once they returned to the Valley of Peace, and that was take a visit to Chor-Gom Prison, just to assure herself that Fray was alive and well. And awaiting his dept to be served.

Abruptly, three knocks were tapped on the door, the obvious sign that they had a visitor before their depart. Po, being the first to finish his meal, left his dish on the table and left his seat to answer the guest. He opened the door to find the head-servant, Mae, dressed in his casual robes.

"Who is it?" Shifu asked from the dining room.

"It's Mae..."

"Yeah, we know that, but who's at the door?" Mantis joked.

"Oh, let's not start that again!" Po warned him, as the swine entered.

Shifu picked up his bamboo flute and stood from his seat. Mae looked rather uneasy this morning, he was twiddling his thumbs as he lowered his head, having some difficulties to look at the old kung fu master in the eye. Tigress wouldn't blame him.

"What is it?" The red panda asked, observing the nervous swine.

"It's the Emperor..." He said, looking up to meet all of their gazes, "he's requested everyone for a council. There's some new development."

* * *

When Rollo Kio first thought of the Xi rebels, he believed they were incompetent farmers and ranchers without spirit, but now as he laid a first look upon their land, their terrace farms, crop fields, and large open access to the waters, perhaps he might have underestimated them as a civilization. But while he quickly understood and acknowledge the true threat they could be, General Lang might mistake them to be anything less than even worthy of the word.

As their small convoy strolled down the paved road to the rebel village, many villagers, perhaps the Xi's paramilitary, began to crowd and surround them, all armed with pitchforks and scythes - which didn't seem like suitable weapons - but none of them dared to try and engage them, nor did they even block their path. All they did was hold their "weapons" and watched Kio and Lang continue their way to the town-square of the village.

None of them were stupid as far as Kio could see, their convoy - after all - wasn't exactly what anyone would just decide, right away, to engage with. It was mostly just three carriages, each pulled by a duo of rhinos, while the weight and load weren't the usual cargo you'd find if you were a convoy inspector.

In both the first and the last carriage of the group of vehicles, basically each had a squad of mercenary wolves, all armed with QBZ-95s, AK-74s, T86s, and T91s. Lang, himself, had even hid an SPP-1 pistol in grab-able range. But in the middle carriage were a few large, wooden boxes, the cargo load of modern weapons, which as he would say, a gift to gain the Xi's trust. However, given their unannounced arrival to their prime village, along with their squads of mercenaries and arsenal of modern weaponry, it would be difficult to reassure them.

As the convoy entered the town-square, Kio was quite amazed at the large group of people - especially armed - that made up the rebel population, and it was only one of their villages out of all of China. The convoy came to a stop in front of two men - two warthogs - both wearing long coats, boots, and turbans, clearly one of them was the chieftain, and the other must've been his second-in-command lieutenant. Just the people he wanted to speak with.

He and the General hopped off the carriage, while four mercenary wolves follow suit and stood guard near them, and approached the two hogs, as a large crowd of rebels stood right behind them, as well as all around the convoy.

"This land is our territory, and highly restricted to outsiders," exclaimed the chieftain warthog, whom was shorter than his lieutenant, "what is your business here?"

"Salutations." The komodo dragon replied, "I am Lord Rollo Kio, of the once-strong and proud Society of Shadows, and this is my accomplice, General Lang of the Lang Shadow Army. We have come to speak - negotiate - with you, sir..."

"Chief Ho," the chieftain finished for him, an semi-necessary introduction, "of the Xi Rebellion. But whatever you have in mind, we have no interest in your negotiation... So be gone."

"Now, now... hold on, Sir Ho, we come as speakers, as friends, and as allies," Kio told him, keeping his tone calm and light. "We merely want to give you an offer I am fortunate that you will..."

"Have you no ears?- I just told you to be gone, leave our home and never return!" He replied, as he and his lieutenant both drew their swords, as all of the other rebels followed suit and lifted their weaponry of farm tools at the convoy. Each of the mercs reacted and pointing their rifles in every direction. A fight was looking to stir, but given the math - the mercenaries' advanced, modern weapons verses the rebels' numbers and territory - it wasn't going to end pretty for both sides.

Kio began to chuckle lightly at the two swords - the two inferior and rusty blades in bad shape - pointed at his face, "Such an outstanding fighting spirit," he said, waving the mercs to stand down, "and what a determined will to engage a strife so ready and prepared," - he placed a hand on Lang's pistol, pushing it down - "but, I'm afraid the weapons are unfit to match that, those blades are not worthy for battle, they would surely shatter upon tapping another piece of steel."

Chief Ho glared at him in disbelief, not lowering his blade even an inch. _Quite stubborn_, Kio thought, understanding that merely speaking to him wouldn't provide much good results or progress. The warthog had the stubborn will of a warrior, but he wouldn't be anything close to that name considering his short stature, portliness, and completely off-balance combat stance. Perhaps with a little work; some real training and weapons, and he _might_ live through the first battle.

Despite what he thought, he still acted, swiping his arm in front of him and slicing through the poorly crafted blades, as they fell in pieces from the hilts. They were both momentarily stunned by what had happened in front of him, Ho took the warning, but his lieutenant didn't. Instead, he charged at Kio, pulling a knife from his holsters, only to be met with a boot that knocked against his cheek, a well timed kick that threw him off his feet. _Pathetic_.

Kio, instead of killing him, placed a foot on the lieutenant's forearm, which provided some necessary pain, as well as prevent him from reaching for the knife. His life was spare, though he could've killed the warthog so easily, he didn't want to ruin things. He still needed the rebels on his side.

"Like I said, 'unworthy blades,'" he repeated to the chieftain, and then pulled out a sword, still within its sheath, and tossed it to him. Ho caught it and studied its holster before drawing the blade out to observe its steel. Kio removed his foot and allowed the lieutenant to recollect himself to his feet.

Once he had rose, he lifted his fist, still itching for a fight, but before he could punch the komodo dragon, "Zedong, stand down!" Ho ordered, as he drew the sword fully from its sheath. The lieutenant and Kio watched as the chieftain held a new, well polished sword, the sun refracted upon its steel, its hilt encrusted with jewels... it was a marvel, truly.

Ho sheathed the sword back in its holster and looked at Kio, "Negotiation?" - the dragon nodded - "Then right this way, please."

* * *

**... **


	15. Chapter 15

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

**

* * *

**

**Conspiracy**

****

_

* * *

_

He and his students followed the head-servant to this council of politics that was called together so early, he knew right away that this was going to involve something he didn't like. Just when Master Shifu was consulting their return plans, they were summoned to a discussion about who-knows-what, and it probably obviously concerned them. To say the least, the Emperor's problems weren't all that easy to resolve, and it might be getting worse, which must be why they were still here.

As they entered the council room, he found several people and faces, whom of which he didn't know them all, just the Emperor, Dove Wong, and Marshal Sao, which were simply standing in the lake of politicians, almost blending in completely. But Shifu easily spotted them all separately, and focused mostly on the Wolfdog, the Marshal.

Sao was speaking with Yuu, most likely bringing up the subject of military options and the need to provide arms, or some of that warmonger junk he's been known to give. It's seemed unnecessary, but he found it rather odd why a bunch of rebels would ever get the idea to stand against the Chinese Empire. However, he found it even more strange so how Sao, a military leader, would expect this from them, and why he would always jump straight to the idea of preparing for battle, or perhaps something bigger...

"Quite an ordeal this must be for you," he found Wong standing beside him, his arms hidden within his robe.

"I beg your pardon..." the red panda replied.

"I mean to offense Master Shifu, it's just that you've become the subject of several socialists and gossips," the dove advised, "and the mentioning of you disliking all of these politics has been very specific."

"As long as they know I despise politics, I won't be offended." - He took one more look at Sao, as the Marshal pulled out some a file in front of the Yuu, as the Emperor's eyebrows climbed on his forehead at the reports the Marshal's spies must have uncovered. - "What does he have to say now?"

Wong looked at the Marshal and sighed, "I don't know, he always has some gibberish to share with us. It's the cold truth that out of a council that comes to an agreement, there is always at least one heretic."

"Indeed, and it obviously seems that Sao will suggest the military option."

"Sure enough, and in fact, even after our conclusion from yesterday, he still hasn't cancel the immediately military training routines occuring outside in the Palace's courtyard."

Shifu glanced at him in a near surprised look, "So they're still training?"

"Yes, and I don't feel at all confident to speak with him about canceling it, it seems like a pointless gesture," Wong faced the red panda fully, "Listen Master Shifu, I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I appreciate you being here to help us. I don't think we'd get anywhere without you."

He was thankful by the compliment, but his suspicious of the Marshal still overlapped all. Why was it that Sao ignored their conclusion, and was it pure coincidence that this "new development" just occurs right after his request for military arms had been denied? He would need to keep a close watch on him.

"Silence, everyone." The Emperor ordered, "Everyone please be quite so Marshal Sao may speak."

"Thank you, my lord," the Marshal replied, and turned to face the politicians, kung fu masters, and everyone else. "Thank you all for being here, for I have something important to inform you all."

"If this concerns the military arms request, why waste any time if you already know what's coming?" Shifu asked, for a few figure and politicians, and a few of his own students, it was a pretty funny joke.

"Actually, out of everyone here, I am sure you'll be the most interested, Master Shifu," Sao shot back, "Because these reports" - he held up the file - "regard the Valley of Peace."

The elderly kung fu teacher gave him an anxious look, while the Five and Po reacted with merely a surprised and speechless expression. The Marshal lied the file down on a nearby table, donning his reading glasses, before pulling out a slip of paper.

"What are you talking about, Sao? What does the Valley have anything to do with all of this?"

"According to my sources, there is one place in the traditional lands that was last seen in ruins," the Marshal explained, "Chor-Gom Prison is in nothing but rubble, it's a smoking firepit now."

Everyone, most of all Tigress, was shocked and disturbed by this news.

"But that's not all, my spies also found a very interesting detail out of all of it; everyone was dead, but there was a trail of footprints that journeyed out of the fortress. You know what this means, Shifu, you have an escaped prisoner on your conscience."

Shifu felt a spark of anger rise in him, but he easily contained and hid it from Sao, he didn't want him to receive any satisfaction.

"Any ideas of whom this escaped inmate may be?"

"Yes," he admitted, "It is an old, past student of mine, a skilled warrior. I had him arrested for crimes; treason, kidnapping, and so on... He was a very promising student."

"So you all seen, then," Sao went on, "even our most respected Master Shifu can understand the possible threat we may have to deal with, a skilled warrior - and possibly a killer - is on the loose, and doubt _Interpol_ can provide us with any assistance." He gestured to Wong.

"Marshal Sao," Tigress began, speaking in defense of Fray, no doubt, "He is not the malicious person you say he is, he wouldn't break out of prison and he wouldn't kill anyone without reason. He's not a murderer and not a problem."

Shifu gave her a long look, reminding her that this was something he needed to handle alone, something only he could fix and clear. She acknowledged his gaze and silenced herself, just as he looked back at the Marshal.

"So," Sao began, "Dove Wong, does everything that occurred make you more or less confident about Interpol support?"

"My confidence remains the same, Marshal, I - and perhaps like many others here - are still rejecting your request for an army approval bill. It is nothing we need to resolve the problem, whether it's with the Xi rebels or Master Shifu's old pupil; Zhan Fray. We will _never_ need to fight."

"...We'll see..." Sao replied, before turning away. The Emperor waved his hand and dismissed everyone. But before leaving, Shifu gave the Marshal one more look of suspicion, as he disappeared out the door.

After which, he turned around to meet Tigress, only to find her head lowered, her posture giving away that she was upset. Obviously, the news of Fray escaping from Chor-Gom Prison practically detail the cheetah as a dangerous man, and it seemed likely that he had changed, and the result - which seemed common for every inmate - led the belief that he could have gone crazy.

They very thought spooked him, but for Tigress, it must've been a hard blow, too much for her. He couldn't never say anything to hurt her, to cause her any more pain, and he didn't, and backed off.

* * *

"Alright, please continue with this bargain you're trying to make with us," Xi Chief Ho said, seated behind the desk of this "discussion hut" as he gently laid the sword gift in front of him, on top of his files, maps, and several different papers that covered the table surface. Next to his chair was his lieutenant, Zedong appeared to be his name, whose arms were crossed with a menacing look his features.

Kio, whom was standing in front of the desk with General Lang at his side, didn't care how strong or bold he acted, his business was more revolved to the Chief, to gain his trust and make this bargain work for his sake, and for Remnant's appeasement.

"It's quite simply, Sir Ho," he began, speaking with a flattering and friendly voice, "You have many villages and territories that make up a complete battle-hungry and itching-to-fight society, and yet you don't have the supplies to make up an army. While we, having the weapons, equipment, support and essentials to prepare for a war, yet we don't have enough people to make up a full legion. So, I am suggestion an alliance."

"You want us to join you?" Ho asked, sounding mildly confused.

"No, _we_ want to join _you_," Kio corrected, and began to explain. "You see, my superior, my accomplices and myself have conspired together in the agreement that the Chinese Empire is nothing but a flaw, a mistake that must be purged, and that the time to abandon the old and give life to a new order. But only together, as far as I can see, can we truly be a rebellion."

"Is that what you really want from us, to form a rebellion and overthrow the Empire, and the purpose to create a new order of things?"

"Yes, but it's mostly the new world order that we wish to create, and with you and your people, with your bravery and determination, we want you to be apart of it. Of the new world order. Understand?"

"So, let me summarize this... You want me to provide your with recruits, while you provide my rebellion with weapons and training, so we all can go to war. To overthrow the Chinese Emperor and claim all of China for ourselves, while the Xi become the dominate citizens of every town, village, city, and valley. Is that the truth?"

"Why yes, of course. I know of your desires to fulfill this rebellion, and I know you seek a new order, and that's just what we want as well. If we join leagues, you'll have our support, you'll have many weapons to fight with, many mercenary drill sergeants to train your people, and all we ask for in return is a few things."

"Such as what?" Ho asked, and judging from the tone of his voice, he sounded like he was expecting the worse.

"Nothing too serious against you, nothing you'll need or care for, just that we, your equals and supporters, be the ones who lead your militia into war, and that we have control of land and several of your mining fields. I promise you, and I trust my superior to be firm, this will have a bonus: with the land, we can build training camps and factories to build more destructive weapons to use, and with the mining facilities, we can use them to recover more resources to use in weapon our weapon manufacturing. If you see it my way, you hardly have to sacrifice anything that important."

"That maybe, but I doubt any of those politicians would believe us as threats to them, we're not even considered terrorists to them in any way. If we ever wanna start a war with them, they'll need to understand the message that we mean business. I cannot see how we can provoke them in hopes that they fight back with the martial force if they only belittle us."

The komodo dragon placed a clawed hand on his chin, pondering for a solution. Finally, he grinned, "I know a way to get their attention, and hopefully start the first step in persuading them. There is one target, the Jade Palace of the Valley of Peace, that has over hundreds of relics and treasures that priceless, but are sacred to Master Shifu, his students, and practically all of China.

"You they were to be stolen, it would surely shock them, anger them, and shame them, and you can send them a message detailing that you have them in your possession, and to further provoke them, you may mention a ransom for their sacred artifacts. They'll be outraged and try to come here and demand their return.

"If so done, they could be capture - or killed - and when this gets to the Imperial Palace, my agent inside will see to it that you are no longer belittled. How doest that plan sound?"

Ho smiled, "I like that plan. Alright, I'll go for it. I'll send in the Blackhoof Boar bandits to raid the Jade Palace of evey piece of treasure they have, maybe you're on to something. We'll loot them, draw them into our territory, and we'll be ready for 'em. Lord Kio, consider this an Alliance."

As they bowed to one another, Kio smiled. Everything was coming together perfectly. Now it was time to spice things up, his way.

* * *

**Commentary: Yeah, I bet now that you know what's gonna happen with the rebels' plot of raiding Jade Palace, you know what's coming. Well I bet you'll be surprised later on of what happens to the Blackhoof Boar bandits during the robbery...**


	16. Chapter 16

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

After the council discussion of the Marshal's report of Chor-Gom being in ruins, and the possible escaped inmate, Zhan Fray, now loose in the Valley of Peace, Master Shifu and his students strolled down the hall and returned to their quarters. At the moment, the red panda was disappointed by the fact that they weren't yet leaving the Imperial Palace of China, because as long as Sao kept requesting for military arms there was always going to be a problem here.

"Okay," Po began, as they re-entered their room, "So now what?"

"Well, from the looks of it, we're still here, so we're not going back as soon as we thought," Crane explained.

"Wh-what? But... but I've gotta get back the restaurant, my dad needs my help."

"Sorry, but you'll have wait just a little longer before we get going," Monkey replied. "Nobody said politics would be as easy as over night, that's for sure."

"I'm sorry Po," Viper slithered next to the giant panda, "I'm sure your father's fine right now, that critic isn't inspected to arrive soon, right?"

"This week, actually."

"Oh! Well, just... keep your chin up," the reptile replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

Indeed, the Dragon Warrior would have to remain calm and patient if this was to be any easier. Shifu knew that Po, considering his given title, made him something of a figure head - or a representative, it was mostly him who needed to be strong in this troublesome time. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to leave the modern lands as much as his students. Until the real problem was resolved, They weren't going anywhere.

Three knocks were heard at the quarters' door, another visitor, just what he needed. Shifu turned back to the door and opened it to find - not Mae the servant, a relief - Wong, in his casual clothes with his hands behind his back.

"Master Shifu, sorry if I'm coming at a bad time, but may I speak to you?"

"Greetings Dove Wong, and not at all, please do come in," the red panda invited. The dove bowed, accepting his invitation, and entered the quarters.

"Hello Dove," Po greeted, a friendly smile upon his features as he waved.

"Always a pleasure from the Dragon Warrior, and from the Furious Five," he returned his smile, as he took himself a seat at the table. "Now then, would you mind if your Master and I spoke in private."

"Not at all." With that, the Five stood up, taking their already assembled meals with them, as they sauntered into the other room. Po fell behind them, as he had tripped on the banana peal Monkey had, once again, discarded without supervision. Regardless, he recollected himself to his feet and exited the lounge.

"Now then, Master Shifu," Wong began, as the elderly master took his seat in front of him, "I've been meaning to talk to you about earlier at noon, about Sao's unnecessary comments of the tragic event back at the Valley of Peace. It must be a calamity for you."

"Never worry, Dove," Shifu replied, "nothing Sao has said can ever harm me, and I choose not to believe or listen to it."

"Good on you, my friend, most people who are discredited by the Marshal are affected with a stroke of anger that leaves them wanting to bring harm to old Sao, however, the time has never been reached."

"Then the Marshal is a very lucky man to still be alive?"

"Yes, but unlucky for us, unfortunately," Wong replied, chuckling, "However, please do be careful with what you say or do around the Marshal, he has some influence over a few council members, despite the fact no one agrees with his military arms request."

"I'll be sure to keep it in mind," Shifu said, as a few question began to stir in his mind. "About the Marshal, and all these reports and Intel, where is he getting all of this?"

"It's questionable, but all he claims is that his spies are very reliable."

"His spies?"

"Yes, he is believed to have many well-trained agents all across China, such as ones at the Black Market of Li Rai. But if you ask me, the information and reports he appears to bring up all the time is too good, too specific. His sources must be good and reliable, in fact, it almost seems like he would've gotten the information himself at all these places to know precisely what's going on. Strange, isn't it?"

"Hmm..." Shifu hesitated, "Yes, indeed, it does sound somewhat suspicious. Are you sure he even has spies?"

"Not so much any more, he only speaks of his spies whenever he has new development with him, claiming it came from one of his spies, but frankly, he's never mentioned how many spies he has or where any of them are. I've never even seen a single spy working under his employment."

Shifu lowered his head, scratching his beard in thought of this mystery. Information and reports such as the ones Sao shares with the council - everything day, as Wong claims - do not simply come so easily to be shown the next morning. There was something was hiding from him, from the Imperial Council, from the Emperor himself, and all of his suspicion merely made him look at the Marshal and suspect something from him.

However, he didn't have much concern for the ever suspicious Marshal, it was the Valley he was worried about, especially with Fray's presence left to watch over it. It's not like he didn't trust him all that well - well actually, that was exactly why he was worried - perhaps the cheetah was once a promising student back then, but now he questioned what influence he would have over his home, even with his absence for only a few days.

If there was anyone he felt less comfortable with the task of protecting the Valley - even less so than Po - Fray would have to be next in his selection.

* * *

From awaking that morning and coming to the surprising discovery of Fray's fate, Masquerade remained transfixed in that very spot, not noticing all noon that she had been standing there for hours. She was just so hypnotized by the very sight of the cheetah, his entire body transformed into cold stone, as he stood with pain grasping his face.

Besides the sight of the stone warrior among the archive, it was the question of how that kept her speechless. Sure she knew Master Kio was capable of so many fantastic and nearly impossible actions, but this, this was down right impossible. How could a man, a martial artist and leader of a practically global-effective operation, be able do something such as this; turning a warrior to stone. It just couldn't be.

Masquerade looked around, studying all of the statues within the art gallery, wondering if their lives were anything the same or different from Fray's, if they were proud and fierce warriors who had fallen at Kio's hands. It seemed likely that that was the case, and now she finally understood what made this his trophy room.

It provided the understatement of Kio's trophies, but not for how someone could - would - do such a thing. Who knows? He's been known to acquire several products and tools to make almost anything happen, and he would've gotten his hands some voodoo wares to do something so supernatural as to turn someone to stone.

The very thought brought shivers up her spine, could it be possible that the Master whom had taken her under his guidance is - or ever was - a voodoo priest? Perhaps... or maybe there was a face she had not yet encountered, someone with mystical and supernatural powers to exploit and violate the rules of scientific theory and nature, or whatever.

It didn't matter what possible solution there was, she still couldn't get it out of her mind, she still couldn't understand how he - or anyone - could pull off such a thing.

Footsteps were heard, she quickly shot to guard and drew her sword, spun around to point her steel at a crow. It was Cho, Kio's messenger from the Valley of Shadows, the only other person whom was allowed to witness her presence and actions. She understood that and immediately withdrew her weapon, it was pure relief... not only for her but for the crow. If it had been someone else, one of those mercenary wolves or gorilla warriors, there would be a mess she would have no choice but to clean up.

"I - I bring a message," Cho replied, nervously, "from Lord Kio." His anxiety and fright was without doubt and obviously noticible, considering his unsteady voice, his shrieking expression, and his shaking hand presenting the scroll.

She accepted the scroll, taking it casually, and Cho immediately sprinted out of there in fear. Masquerade turned around, untying the string of the scroll, and as the last of the crow's wings' flapping vanished from hearing, she read the message. It was her next mission, Master Kio has sent her her next assignment, and it was due late at midnight, at the Jade Palace.

* * *

...


	17. Chapter 17

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

As their carriage discreetly traveled down the main street of the Valley of Peace at night, Second-in-Command Cheji marveled at all of the firearm weaponry within that one small wooden crate they carried in back. Usually, they used only daggers, axes and swords, but with modern weapons - "guns" - it would make this a completely different experience for tonight's job.

In all of China, the Blackhoof Boars were the best of every medieval-Chinese thief, they worked like a team and always targeted the largest, richest establishment. It was their handiwork that helped fund and supply the Xi rebellions with gold, jewels, relics, jade, all types of riches, all of which were an excellent price in the Li Rai Black Market. In return for the stolen goods, they would purchase some more weapons and deliver them back to the rebels, and business was done.

This wasn't their usual assignment, however, because their next target was the one-and-only traditional Jade Palace. It was one of the most riches buildings around, and was a great target to choose among thousands of others. There were so many relics, all of which were priceless urns, shields, and other weapons, but also golden idols and sacred jewels. Just one piece of their collection would easily set them all up for life, but considering their assignment was to plunder the entire sacred palace, it would change something for the Xi population.

It was the best, riches target, but also an extremely dangerous and delicate one at that. The Jade Palace didn't have any guards, not like they needed them, the whole sacred palace was a kung fu training establishment led by newly appointed Master Shifu. It would certainly have the protection of the Furious Five - and worse, the Dragon Warrior - and if they weren't careful, they would all feel their wraith.

Cheji swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, the news of Tai Lung's defeat had traveled all across China, of how the Dragon Warrior - a bit, fat panda - easily slayed him with the small flex of his pinkie. Compared to that scenario, it drove shivers up and down his spine, and if weren't for the group's leader - Fei - he would have never gone along with this assignment.

The next thing had helped raise some of his confidence was the new additional arms the Blackhoof Boars were equipped with from the generous support that had come to their aid. The first firearm he selected was an AK-47 assault rifle, supposed to be a world-wide known weapon, and frankly the common weapon in their supply crate, along with 7.62x39mm magazines, gas grenades, No. 2 suppressors, and a few auto-reload crossbows - just one precaution.

Fei, the musk ox, leaned an AK-47 on his shoulder as he stared up the Thousand Steps to the Jade Palace, a smile along his face. "Cheji, I have a good feeling about tonight. It's time for a good ol' plunder of riches, and the Valley of Peace's sacred palace will be our most historic and honorable heist of all time."

"I don't know, sir," the boar replied, picking up a cartridge magazine, "All of the gold and treasure within the Palace, it's priceless but too sacred to all of China. If we succeed it won't matter, because no one would purchase them from us. They'd know it was stolen, and they wouldn't risk getting involved with the lights of us."

"Actually, my friend," he began, "we're not selling it to local buyers in Li Rai, once we obtain the goods, Ho will ransom it back to Shifu, and even to the Emperor. Once the money's clear for grabbing, we'll all be retiring early."

Cheji nodded, smirking at the idea. It was true that no one would dare buy stolen artifacts, except - however - for the ones whom were robbed, and would probably want them back.

Fei patted his comrade on the back, "And why do you say 'if'? What makes you think we'll have much trouble with this job? We've got guns on our

side now, so if we run into any of the Furious Five - or even the Dragon Warrior - they won't stand a chance. Not even they can outmatch the speed of a bullet."

Although having a slightly bad feeling about all of this, the boar agreed. He adjusted a suppressor to his AK-47, slipped in a cartridge, and followed the ox up the stairs, and as one alone stayed behind to watch the carriage, the other five remaining bandits followed suit.

* * *

However, the Dragon Warrior and the Five were not what they should be worried about. Through her night vision goggles, as she stood perched at the front gate, Masquerade watched the large, muscular musk ox and six smaller boars traveled up the stairs. They were all armed - and with modern firearm weapons - which would make them fun targets to dispatch.

She stood up and sprinted silently out of sight, hiding from the Blackhoof Boars - not as a coward, but as their hunter. In the pure air of midnight, her features were merely a silhouette at night, remaining hidden in the shadows from these bandits shouldn't be too hard.

It was the task at hands she concentrated on, but in her opinion, it was practically training to sharpen herself in her own specialty. It was standard hunting of a party, to observe her targets and take them out - both discreetly and discretely - until the job was done. However, she actually questioned the purpose of this task, all she was doing was killing off a worthless group of bandits.

Whatever this may lead to, it would surely help Kio with his campaign and recruitment, and with that knowledge, she simply shrugged and obliged. Whatever her Master needed in order to convince more to his cause of the creation of a new world order, all she really needed to do was see that it happens. She didn't really have much to sacrifice or complain over anyway, her only objective was to see to the bandits. Not much of a challenge.

Masquerade silently watched the group of Boars march into the Palace's courtyard, the proud laughter gave away that they were all more than a little cocky about raiding the Jade Palace. She zoomed her goggles' vision, observing the weapons - AK-74, assault weapons equipped with stealth suppressors - interesting challenge this will be.

* * *

Fei, with his superior strength - which mostly succeeded his smaller comrades, pushed the large, heavy doors of the Jade Palace's main hall open, his effort rewarded all of the bandits with the sight of the Sacred Hall of Warriors, a magnificent view of vases, idols, and relics made of either gold, jewels, and otherwise.

They all grinned greedily as they stepped further inside, Cheji smiled, and Fei began to laugh. "Here's the ultimate payday, boys," he announced, drawing his cutlass into the air, "Take everything!"

With that, all of the boars sprinted down the hall and began to marvel and ogle at the expensive artifacts and urns all around the main hall. Cheji wasn't shy, he scurried over to a stool on the far side of the hall, where the more priceless and holy artifacts were most likely kept. And then he found a burial urn - a Jar - it was made of pure gold, but the looks of it, it had some jewel encrustations, and the head of an owl.

He frowned in some slight confusion, unsure what this had to do anything with kung fu, or to any interest to Master Shifu, but it didn't matter, it was still gold, it was still priceless, and most of all, it was easy pickings. He snatched the urn, smiling in its glory, but as its eyes flashed, glowing bright red, he yelped and dropped it.

"Cheji! What's the matter with you?" Fei shouted, "Stop being a clutz and take everything you can, we've got work to do!"

Regaining control over his provoked breathing, the boar nodded and scooped up the Jar - it was amazing that it hadn't broke once it had hit the floor, just a nearly silent _clang!_ and that was all. He slipped it into his sack and continued to collect more Palace Treasure.

* * *

Masquerade studied to the lone boar, guarding their carriage of weapons and equipment. He was first. Carefully and discreetly, she loaded an explosive into her wrist sling, watching as the boar sipped his canteen - taking no notice to her from her high point. Quickly she aimed and fired.

_Ka-BOOM!_

A large, almost completely silent explosion absorbed the entire carriage, its illuminating flame like a large spark in the village, and as it subsided, it left merely a fire in front of the stair way. She smiled underneath her mask - _One down_.

* * *

_Ka-BOOM!_

The loud explosion, although too silent to the soundly sleeping villagers, created quite an echo to the Blackhoof Boars. "What the hell was that?" Fei asked, turning to his men, selecting Cheji and two other bandits, "Go check it out! Everyone else, hurry up with the treasure!"

With that, the three boars sprinted outside, their rifles at their ready as they disappeared out the heavy doors, leaving the musk ox and the three remaining thieves in his presence continued to haul and load the loot in their sacks. Fei himself grabbed a green jade urn and chuckled like a madman, gone crazy with satisfied greed, this was almost too easy.

Without warning, a small cry for help was called from one of his men, inside the Jade Palace, and was suddenly silenced. Fei stashed the jade urn into his own sack and rested it down gently, pointing his assault rifle out into the darkness. He found two boars, but where was the third? He had completely vanished.

"Agghh!" Another boar screamed, as Fei simply watched as a dark, silhouette jumped out and tackled him, taking him out of sight. It must have been one of the warriors, one of the Five or maybe the Dragon Warrior.

Fei stood in the middle of the hall, the other still standing bandit began to nervously back away to the door. He was the smart one, it wasn't wise to mess with any of the warriors that resided in the Jade Palace, which would explain why he would creep closer to the appointed exit. But he wasn't, the musk ox had an assault rifle - a gun - in his hands, with it, he wasn't scared, he wasn't backing down, he wasn't...

Abruptly, a sharp, invisible blade struck him from behind, the most common blindspot. The weapon slipped out from his fingers, as he felt his legs no longer touching the marble floor. He felt a warm flow of blood drain from his body, and the cold, grim voice of death called him into darkness.

* * *

Cheji heard the shriek of one of his own comrades and turned to the Palace main hall's doors, only to find a single boar, who had abandoned his rifle and the loot and sprinted out the doors and down the stairs. "They boss is dead!" He screamed, obviously freaking out, "The boss is-"

His panicking squeals of warning them were suddenly interrupted silenced, and replaced with a blood choking gasp. His comrades spotted a blade, like a harpoon's spearhead, had burst through his throat. Blood began to splatter from his wound, it was almost enough to make his onlooking allies vomit, and then, he dropped to the stairs, only to be yanked on and pulled by a long chain, back into the palace.

Shivers ran up Cheji's spine, after just witnessing a comrade's slaughter in nearly a second, without anyone's hesitation. Another figure emerged from the open doors, not Fei or the others, but a mysterious silhouette with a white mask, a sword in one hand and a... he felt a knot form in his stomach, in the silhouette's hand as a chain, and on the end of that chain was a blade that stuck and held Fei's decapitated head.

He nearly yelped as the head was removed from the chain and as it rolled down the stairs. He watched as it stopped in front of him and looked up as the silhouette hurled her sword in their direction, and instantly, one of the other two boars were the next victim, as he was pinned to the ground and killed.

Before he could even raise his assault rifle, a small missile launched from the assailant's arm and marked the ground between Cheji and the other remaining bandit, and immediately, a cloud of smoke rose and surrounded them. Searching through the fog, he tried to seek out the attacker before he struck again, but he just couldn't see an inch through it.

Suddenly, he found the assailant, just standing their, staring at him. Immediately, he lifted the gun at him as he faded into a silhouette and fired. Cheji heard a gasp as he watched the silhouette collapse to the ground. He marched through the smoke and came to an unfortunate discovery, he had shot his own comrade by mistake.

Now he was alone, left to deal with the attacker by himself, as the smoke lifted.

Abruptly, a blade swung and swiped the rifle from his hand, and a foot slammed against his chest, knocking him down. As the boot pinned him to the ground, Cheji looked at the assailant's white mask of a face, and then stared at the shining blade of the sword.

In the reflection of the assailant's blade, he could only see himself, the only one left, the last of the Blackhoof Boar bandits, and when his dying shriek echoed across the night sky of the Valley, the Blackhoof Boars were no more.

* * *

**BDU(Battle Dress Uniform) Cap... **


	18. Chapter 18

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

**

* * *

**

**Conspiracy**

****

_

* * *

_

A series of loud knocks banged on the door the next morning, and Master Shifu immediately sat up and rubbed his eyes, groaning at such an earlier than expected wake up call. Sure, the old man had gotten use to waking up early at times, especially before his students, but with all these politicians constantly knocking on his door every day it was ridiculous!

He emerged from his covers and donned his robe, he stretch as much as he could in that little time and achingly sauntered to the front door. While he strolled closer to answer the visitor's knocks, he tried to think positively; it was only a matter of time before this whole problem is resolved and they could finally leave this excruciating palace and return to the sacred and more honorable lands of the Valley of Peace. Just a matter of time.

The red panda yawned one final time before pushing the doors open, instead of finding Mae, the seemingly obnoxious swine servant, it was the good natured and friendlier Dove Wong. He would have been glad to see a friend, especially the only person who's been a good friend during his ordeal here, but the exhaustion from lack of sleep limited that.

"Master Shifu," the dove exclaimed, giving a quick bow to him, "I'm sorry if I'm coming to you at a bad time, but the Emperor and the Council sent me to summon you."

"None of them wanted to disturb me so early, so they sent you because you're a friend?" He guessed, smirking lightly.

"Yes, that's actually it," Wong said, "but please, even if you're not in the mood, you must attend this council. We have new development."

"Listen, my friend, can you explain to them that I am too tired at the moment to engage in any more of Sao's request for arms? You have done a well job at keeping his requests denied, why can you not this time?"

"But Master Shifu, you'll find this very important. There is more than just his requests, a new report has come up from the Valley of Peace, and this time it's about the Jade Palace."

The old man's eyes widened instantly as he become fully awake, he had come to tolerate the sudden reports, followed by the Marshal's suggestion of military options, but now this was going to his own home? That just tears it!

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Xi rebel territories of the central village, Kio and General Lang waited patiently aside in the main cottage while Chief Ho listened to the avian whispering in his head, as the warthog's expression fell to a displeased look. It was obvious the news of the Blackhoof Boar bandits and their unfortunate fate had been delivered, just as he had planned.

"Thank you. Dismissed." The warthog murmured, waving the avian away as he massaged his temples, a headache looked rather visible to him.

"Is something wrong?" Kio asked, sounding puzzled as if he didn't know what to expect.

"The Blackhoof Boars are dead, not a single survivor came back from their raid of the Jade Palace," Ho said, as he scratched his beard, "I sent a spy to investigate, and reported it with description that matched that of a slaughterhouse. Bodies and blood everywhere."

"That is very interesting, I guess those thieves weren't as discreet as they claimed. It must have been an exaggeration, but not matter the case," the komodo dragon replied. He turned to the alpha wolf, "Now then, General, I suggest we get those armament shipments ready for delivery in..."

"Hold on," the Chieftain stopped him, "What makes you think I'll accept your support now, after we had just lost our top raiders, whom had been at our side for years, how will we fund ourselves for everything we will need, especially weapons?"

"My friend, you will no longer need them, you and the Xi have us, and our support. We have the weapons, the supplies, and the sources to provide the necessities for you. You can see that you need us more than ever, together we can make your rebellion truly successful."

"But will it matter?" Ho asked, "Will the Empire take us so seriously enough to stand against us?"

"My friend, why do you think your spy didn't find any of Shifu's students - the Furious Five or the Dragon Warrior - anywhere around the Jade Palace? Obviously it was them who had taken down the Blackhoof Boars, and they had sure enough noticed the illegal and lethal firearms that they had in their possessions, so it seems likely that they will report this to the Emperor.

"They'll get the message that modern weaponry is in China, and they'll get the scare and see that their little comfort throne of the Empire is no longer safe, that lethal firearms are in effective hands. Once they see your people, armed with the illegal armaments, they have no choice to be count you as a hostel threat, and certainly engage the fight with force of their own.

"So you see, Chief Ho," Kio concluded, "this isn't a tragedy or fall back, it's a step - a leap - forward. Maybe things didn't go as planned, but they certainly worked out better than expected."

The warthog scratched his beard again, looking into the ceiling light and hesitating at his conclusion. It was true, the boar bandits were sent in to raid priceless loot to ransom and lure important Imperials into a trap. However, with their unfortunate casualties, it maybe aspire the Imperials to accept any armament bills. Meaning they would ready themselves for a fight, once the Xi were there to give them one.

Kio hid his grin, such a mind and expression was easy to read.

"Alright Lord Kio, General Lang, we accept your every support. There's a secret trade route connected to Li Rai, you'll need to find our agent in the black market, she'll help you get the shipment to all of our territories. Look for the name 'Alu,' she's a master smuggler, but she works at a hard price."

"Never worry, money and currency is no problem for us," -he turned to the wolf - "Lang, you handle smuggling the armaments through Li Rai. I want mercenariesescorting them along the way, and have those men informed to prepare for training camp constructions and soldier recruitment and training. If you seen any Imperial or Interpol spies, be discreet and clever."

"Yes, my lord," Lang replied, turning around and returning to the carriage. Leaving Kio and the Chief alone.

"Now then, Great Chief," the komodo dragon began, turning to the warthog, "are you willing to fight along side us in an epic battle against a standing corrupted world?"

Ho drew his sword and slid it against his palm, drew some blood on the steel and held it in the air, "To the death," he replied, and lunged the blade into the wooden table.

* * *

At the same time the chieftain made his oath and stabbed his desk, the Emperor tapped his scepter onto the desk, as the Imperial Council fell into order. Shifu heard his student yawn one final time before the room fell silent, and then he said, "Alright, what's this about the Jade Palace? What has happened?"

"There's been a massacre last night," Dove Wong explained aloud, "A group of bandits, identified as the Blackhoof Boars, were found brutally murdered at the Jade Palace, and resources claim they could have been there to raid all of the Palace's treasure."

"How many casualties were there? How many people were killed?"

"About eight casualties, and they were all members of the Blackhoof. None of the villagers or Jade Palace servants were even harmed, just the Blackhoof. But it seems rather odd why they were the only targets when they were the only hostels there."

"Perhaps Master Shifu's ex-student was there," Sao suggested, just the man who had to rub salt in the wound.

"Marshal Sao, that's very uncalled-"

"No. He could be right," Shifu said, "Fray has had a checkered profile, and after I last knew him, he was in fact a killer when the time is necessary. But I doubt he would take the life of any thief with a cold and cruel heart, even if the thieves were attempting to steal precious and sacred artifacts. Fray is not a murderer."

"Oh, and yet the reports tells of a few dead boars, blood everywhere, and there are plenty of paragraphs with more disturbing descriptions. They were killed in the most brutally gory way, and you've given us the guilty suspect; this Fray character."

"Hold on, Marshal. Perhaps it was self-defense," Wong defensively suggested, "They might have attacked first with brute force that maybe have forced Mr. Fray to have to-"

"No, forget it. Fray wouldn't have needed to kill them, he has the promise to disarm his opponents - or stun them - and simply knock them unconscious. He has a gift for knocking out dangerous opponents, I'm speaking from experience. " - He caressed his shoulder, it still hadn't fully recovered since his fight with him - "Killing a thief is unnecessary, and he knows he would obtain no information or justice from them. It wouldn't be him for mercilessly taking a life."

"And just what does that prove?"

"It explains that Fray is not a serial killer like you are saying he is..."

"Maybe, but it doesn't prove that he didn't brutally kill a group of thieves."

"That is quite enough, Marshal," Wong declared, his anger expressed necessary with a slam of his fist against the desk, "All of this childish bickering completely soils the meaning of politics. If Master Shifu knows his students well enough, then I believe him. Fray has the possibility to be innocent."

"Yes, the _possibility_, but the possibility also exists that he could be guilty," Sao replied, "However, I could see a reason why he would be the serial killer the report claims he is. The bandits were, in fact, armed."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Wong, I've seen the report right after you. All of the bandits were dangerously armed... and it wasn't the usual blades and axes and spears, in fact, they were armed with _guns_." The Marshal claimed. "Modern weaponry."

"That seems a little unlikely. Modern weaponry is illegal in traditional lands, such as the Valley of Peace, no one, not villagers or bandits, would even be caught dead holding a firearm. It's been that way for hundreds of years."

"Sorry Master Shifu, but the reports say otherwise, because a group of thieves had their hooves on modern firearms, and they were made-for-assault weapons, used in warfare."

"But Marshal Sao, the fact that a group of bandits had possession of Soviet Union assault weapons doesn't mean they intend to get in conflict such as warfare. Not even smugglers would help that trade route run a smooth path."

"Is that so? Then how come my spies sent me a report of a of some suspicious looking cargo being shipped in Li Rai just before this meeting began? He claimed it was being escorted by wolf mercenaries, soldiers of the Lang Shadow Army, whom were also armed with modern firearms. If you ask me, all of this seems connected to be a civil war uprising, and I'm not sure what part your student, Fray, is playing in all of this, but if he in league with the rebels-"

"Listen, I'll take care of all this, just please silence with all of your warfare alert speeches."

"Oh, you'll 'take care' of it all. Why, are you going to the Jade Palace or Li Rai to inspect things for yourself?"

"Considering everything you're saying, it seems likely that you're trying to drive me away. So silence yourself, I'll figure something out. And in the meantime, before you call the council again, come back with an attitude adjustment." - _Ouch!_ - "This discussion is over!"

Before the Emperor could dismiss the council, Shifu stormed out of there, while his students quickly followed and caught up with him. All the while he stomped out, _I hate it here_, he repeatedly thought.

* * *

**...**


	19. Chapter 19

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

Back within their Imperial Palace dorm, Tigress and the others were stumped in hesitation of the information, but it was mostly her who had taken the hardest shock to the news and description of Fray being something of a serial killer. She denied it. Fray was many things, but he wasn't a cold-blooded killer, she had witnessed plenty in her life to know the difference.

The others were silent, even Shifu's new friend Wong kept himself scarce and out of the way, as the elderly kung fu master had transformed into something rather ugly. Somehow, he had turned into Martian Scout's down-the-lane neighbor, Mr. Kerdy, a very disturbed and grumpy man.

"I can't believe all of this, It's all completely bullcrap!" The old man said, pacing back and forth. It would be wise not to get in the way of his rage, "That Sao is beginning to get on my last nerve about all of this modern warfare possibility and junk. I just wanna go home!"

"Master Shifu," Crane began, "Maybe you should sit down and try to relax, you seem a little tense..."

"Relax? While that jerk, Sao, is riding my head to the last second until it finally blows out! Why can he just get with the freakin' program and get a stupid hobby or something? That way, maybe he won't show up every day with some new crap about needing a freakin' army!"

"Okay, Master Shifu," Po began, pulling out a Snickers candy bar, "here. Eat this."

"Why?" He replied, taking the bar.

"Because it's not pretty when you're like this, and I think the problem is that you're just hungry. None of us did have any breakfast."

The old, grouchy man took a bite out of it.

"There. All better?"

Within the blink of an eye, Shifu returned to the regular red panda that was himself. He smiled and looked at the Snickers, "Yes, all better. Sorry for getting like that, I didn't quite feel like myself."

"It's okay, you're not _you_ when you're hungry*****."

Tigress smiled as her master returned to his usual self, now more calm and reclaiming his inner peace. Everything that has happened so far, all the reports of rebels, thieves, prison breaks, smuggling and murder were a hard blow to everyone there. It seemed likely that someone would surely crack under all the pressure, and seeing Shifu this stressed and aggravated by modern politics was a really spirit breaker. She felt sorry for him.

"Now then, back to the matter," Wong reminded, "just what were you intending to do when you told the Marshal you'd take care of it? You cannot leave the Imperial Palace, or the Capital, until the situation with him is resolved."

"I know, I know... and even though it would be very useful to everyone if I were to take a look at the murder scene, as well as investigate Li Rai, I cannot. However, no one ever said that my _students_ couldn't lead an investigation."

Po and the Five sat up straight at that suggestion, "What do you mean?" The giant panda asked.

"I mean to say that you all can take a look at all of these suspicious activities and find out the source from where they come from. I'll stay here and keep the Marshal's request denied, and the knowledge that you're looking into it will calm things down with council.

"Monkey, Viper, Mantis," - he turned to the three students - "I want you three to go to Li Rai and look into this possible arms shipment, and keep especially careful watch for these mercenary wolves with modern weaponry. The Lang Shadow Army suddenly appearing in all of this is rather odd, especially after reports of modern weaponry at the Valley of Peace.

"Tigress, Crane, and Po, I need the rest of you to return to the Jade Palace and inspect the murder scene, looking for something specific, some clues, anything that might give us a sign. I don't believe Fray is a killer, or responsible for any ones death, if you find anything, such as modern weaponry or any clues, Crane, I want you to come a inform me as soon as you can."

"Sweet, I can go help my dad with the shop, too," Po said, smiling.

"Fine, but your assignment is your number one priority. We need this situation resolved as soon as possible." Shifu told them all, "And remember, I'm counting on you all."

The red panda bowed to them, fist to palm, as his students followed suit and mirrored his gesture. After last few days here, which seemed excruciatingly long, they were finally leaving, but even though it was suppose to be a good feeling, the price was to leave their Master behind. Tigress didn't like the idea of leaving - abandoning - Shifu here, where he hated most among other places, but if she was to really help him, she needed to say goodbye.

Once they broke from their bows and left into the other room to gather their things, she glanced back at him one more time. She hoped this wouldn't be the last time she ever saw him, sure he was the one in the safety of the Empire, but she still expected something might go wrong, she still prepared for the worse.

* * *

Shifu accompanied Po and the Five to the Imperial Palace entrance, which had now become their exit. Along their way down the stairs, the Marshal's army was endorsing training drills and routines, in fact, just at the bottom of the stairs, a line of rhinos were mounted on catapults, while the sergeant stood at the end, waiting until the last of the ammunition, several boulders and rocks.

Across the courtyard, perfectly lined from the catapults, were the targets - wooden dummies and mannequins shaped like terrorists and heretics, believed to resemble the rebels. They all watched as the last of the rhino soldiers loaded the final boulder onto the catapult.

"All catapults... fire!" Called the sergeant, as the mounted soldiers simultaneously pulled the levers, all launching a large, menacing rock into the air. One by one, they all hurled and landed with a large _crash!_, destroying half of the targets in the process. "Reload!"

"Impressive to you all, by any chance?" Asked an elderly voice. Shifu and his students turned to meet the Emperor and his servant Mae, "I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't, I'm not exactly happy about their training drills, it all makes quite a racket."

"Then why do you allow them to stay any longer, hasn't Marshal Sao's request already been denied?" The red panda asked.

"Yes, repeatedly. But with all of the reports and sightings of possible terrorist threats, I feel a little more comfortable to keep them as sentinels, guards. So I allow Sao to let his army stay and train here, but he still insists that they move on to clear out the rebels. But until the source of all these problems is found and taken care of, the Marshal's army remains here."

"Are you comfortable with the idea of a possible war, in fact, _modern_ warfare? Because if he's right about real terrorists trying to start something, then, although I'll loath it, we may have no choice."

"Well, I certainly hope that won't be the case. Which is why I am putting my trust in you, Master Shifu," the Emperor said, bowing to him, "as well as in your students. If they find the source of these terrorist activities, you will have my eternal gratitude."

"We _will_ find the source of this terrorist threat," Tigress declared, "I promise we will."

"Thank you, Master Tigress," the Emperor replied, "and you, Dragon Warrior, what say you?"

"Don't worry, your Highness," Po began, taking a seat - unknowingly - on a catapult, "we specialize at taking down bad guys, and whoever this guys are, they're not match for us super-duper..."

"All catapults... fire!" The rhino sergeant called, and all the rocks, including the unsuspecting panda, were hurled into the air.

He shrieked in startled fear as he flew across the courtyard, and landed head first into the large, thick fortress wall. Everyone stared as the dust faded away, revealing the giant panda, half of his body buried within the stone wall, it was mostly his butt and legs they could see, while his head and torso were out of sight. He appeared to squirm a little, shaking and kicking from his stuck position, a good sign actually, for it meant he was alive.

"That wall is four layers thick," the Emperor said, while he and everyone else stared slack-jawed at the still living panda, "and the fourth is mixed with hematite, it's almost indestructible."

"You think he broke through the fourth wall?" Mantis asked, perched on Monkey's shoulder, as the simian continued to eat at his stack of bananas.

* * *

What Mantis wasn't aware of was how right he really was, because Po's head did in fact break the fourth wall. The giant panda opened his eyes to find himself in the Writer's Lounge, one of Fanfiction's most quiet and peaceful places for potential authors with something big planned, and seated alone, rapidly typing on his laptop, and closest to him, was _me_.

"Martian Scout?" Po said, quite confused to find me here, seated alone.

I glanced up to see his black-and-white face, sticking out of the fourth wall that was suppose to be guaranteed _not_ to be breached this time. Although I've done it myself, I've come to realize just how annoying it is when it came from the other way, from the actual characters. It rather annoyed me when it happened to me.

"Aw jeez, not again!" I exclaimed, as I stood up, picked up a broom, and began to poke the panda's face. Finally, I had succeeded in stuffing the panda out of the hole in the fourth wall. I sighed and tossed the broom aside, "Hey, we need a repairman over here. The fourth wall's been broke, and this time, it's not my doing."

* * *

***"**You're not you when you're hungry**" was from the Snickers commercials. Feel free to try one once in a while, see if you feel more like yourself than my grouchy, old neighbor.**

**I hope you all enjoyed another breach of the fourth wall, which can be illegal at some occasions, but don't judge me, this time, it was Po's fault, I'm innocent...**


	20. Chapter 20

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

After cleaning and polishing her sword to a now shining piece of steel, Masquerade studied her own reflection as she strolled into the art/trophy gallery. She slid the weapon within its sheath and looked all around, searching for the one man that was Kio, however, there wasn't a soul in sight.

Likely, it would see he hasn't returned from his negotiation with the Xi rebels about forming an alliance, or perhaps it was because he was finished with them and was now speaking with his own superior, the mysterious silhouette whom seem to be giving him support and orders. The next step to escalating this operation was presumably being decided, and until her next instruction was issued, her time here will be miscellaneous.

In her moment of solitude, she studied the stone figure of Zhan Fray, hesitating on his presence amongst the other "trophies." Her last assignment, which had proved a great success to Master Kio's progress, had involved the assassination of the Blackhoof Boars, but instead of people getting suspicious of her existence, they had come to the belief that this cheetah was responsible for her actions.

Mutually, she felt sympathy for him, because he was innocent - in fact, he was the victim - in all of this, it was she whom had kill those bandits, she whom had kill those prison guards, and in the future, it will be she whom had been the massacre of so many lives. And Fray will be blamed for everything.

It was an immoral act - correction; performance - to cause crimes and influence terrorism against the Empire, while one innocent soul is the one to take the fall. Justice would be served, but to the wrong person. She spotted a vial of some green liquid, a potion, right between the warrior's boots, it was the cure to his transformation, the very thing that would turn rock to flesh, so when the time was right, Fray would be released and handed over to law enforcement. He'll be trialed for "his" crimes, and - maybe - it will lead to his execution.

She sighed, it might as well be so that she give up her prize, an excellent decoration, too. However, she would have other assignments, and therefore they would be more trophies to collect, only next time, perhaps she should take weapons as trophies.

* * *

In terms of time and distance of traveling through China, Monkey, Viper and Mantis were the first to reach their destinated assignment; the Great Black Market of Li Rai.

After smuggling themselves in a carriage heading for the exact location, they made themselves discreet as to know draw any attention, or even be seen from the bandits, thieves, and merchants who had come here to sell their goods. This was a very delicate situation, Monkey even has to wear a disguise as to not be recognized by anyone.

From their hiding spot, in a shaded alley, the primate donned an old, heavy cloak over his back, pulling the hood over his head, he felt absolutely ridiculous. Given how hot and humid it had become in this market, large, heavy clothes didn't seem like a good choice, more of a silly one actually. His stack of bananas probably wouldn't last long, despite the fact they were still a little fresh, under the heat, he felt he wouldn't either.

"Okay, tell me again why I have to wear the disguise," he asked, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"Because this is Li Rai, a public place with hundreds of dangerous people, and these smugglers we're suppose to investigate. If anyone recognizes you, it'll make everything more difficult to rat these guys out," Mantis explained.

"Fine, but why am _I_ the only one who has to wear a disguise, what about you two?"

"No one's gonna pay any attention to a small guy like me running around, and Viper looks just like a pretty faced nobody," - the reptile cast the insect a glare - "we'll blend in just fine. But if we want to make progress, we're gonna have to be discrete about it. You know; split up."

"Okay." He picked a banana from his stack, underneath the cloak, peeled it and began to eat it.

"How can you be eating at a time like this, when we're about to deal with smugglers and mercenaries from the Lang Shadow Army?" Mantis asked.

"Hey, I hungry all of the sudden, don't judge me."

"Okay, enough." Viper began, "Let's split up and search for them. Look for something out of the ordinary here, but mostly look for the mercenary wolves and the suspected cargo of weapon shipments."

Both boys nodded as the serpent slithered out of the alley and into the street, disappearing amongst the crowd, while they themselves separated and began the search.

* * *

As the three of them returned to their home - the Valley of Peace - the first thing on Po's mind was to visit his dad's noodle shop, to inspect the status and condition it was in while he was away. Although Tigress and Crane were more eager to see to the Jade Palace, to check on the servants and have a look at the murder scene, he simply told them to go ahead without him, he'd be there right after his father.

He made his way through the restaurant dining area, passing several villagers who bowed in respect for his return, and arrived the shop's counter, which was now deserted. This actually worried him, every day and time he came here to visit his dad he would always be behind that counter and into the kitchen, cooking and preparing some meal.

Something was different today.

"Dad?" He called for him, just as Mr. Ping appeared by the counter, as quick as a flash.

"Yes, can I help you with-?" the goose asked, but ceased the attempt to finish his usual customary greeting, "Po! You're back!"

Without warning, the goose scurried out of the kitchen and wrapped his wings around the large, swollen belly of the panda. "Yeah, I know, I'm back. You still managing okay?"

"Oh yes, I have, and believe me, it was rather difficult to handle everything with the critic on my mind."

"The critic?" Po repeated, and finally remembered. "Oh right! Crowe the critic! Did he show up while I was gone? Gosh, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for the last few days."

"Thankfully, no, not yet. But don't worry, I'm not angry with you, Po, and now that you're here, we'll be more than ready for him when he arrives!" Mr. Ping exclaimed, overly excited.

"Yeah, but before we get too thrilled about it, I'll have you know that the job we - Shifu, the Furious Five and I, yeah... we're not really done with it, yet."

The goose's gracious expression faded as a disappointed and sympathetic look replaced it. "Wh- what? But Po, I need your help. Out of the whole week you've been gone, Mr. Crowe hasn't come for a visit, and if I'm not mistaken, he's due to come _tomorrow night_! I can't do this without you."

"Hey, c'mon dad, it's okay. I'll be here, I made you a promise," Po assured him, "I just need to go to the Jade Palace and have a little peek at the murder scene, and just make sure all of the Palace servants are alive and well. That's all, Crane will do the rest afterward, and then I'll be able to help you out with the critic, tomorrow."

Mr. Ping began to inhale and exhale rapidly, hesitating at the idea but slowly began to calm down and nod.

"Don't worry, dad. I'm not gonna abandon you like this. I made you a promise and I'm gonna keep it, just relax."

His uneasy breathing came to an end, "Alright, I will. Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Don't worry, I'll be here by then!" Po assured, as he ran out of the show, "I promise!"

* * *

**To Black Raider: Well, I didn't exactly have that description, but the idea to break the fourth wall had been stirring in my head for quite a while. **

**... **


	21. Chapter 21

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

**

* * *

**

**Conspiracy**

****

_

* * *

_

"Hey! Hey guys!" Po called, as he scurried up the staircase to the Jade Palace.

He kept a careful eye out for the treacherous pebble that he was sure was just waiting to jump him, to slide right underneath his foot and trip him, causing him to tumble all the way down. Sure, even though it was discarded before, he had still ended up bouncing down the steps to the bottom, mostly it was Mantis's fault. Still, by now, it was probably mocking him still. Stupid pebble!

"Hey, hold on! I'm here!" He said, as he reached the top of the staircase, only to find Tigress and Crane standing motionless as they starred through the open doors to the courtyard. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Neither of the two skilled masters responded, both seem bewildered, shocked, and transfixed by some stupefying sight before them. The curious panda stood straight and strolled over to them, standing right beside them, as he looked in their same direction, before falling silent and immobilized himself.

The training courtyard was a mess, and not the usual, typical daily mess as seen around occasionally, it was the remnants of a bloodbath. Where should he start? All through everywhere he could see modern firearms all around, several satchels, some filled with Palace treasure, and even a few discarded limbs around, but most of all, it was all covered in blood. It was an even more disturbing sight than the ashy remains of the carriage, back at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, I - uh... I guess this concludes a murder last night," Crane said, feeling slightly sick to his stomach, "and that modern weaponry is being smuggled and supplied in China, and illegally in the traditional lands."

"Wait, something's very odd here," Tigress pointed out, "there's blood and left behind weapons, but no bodies out here. Not even on that carriage back to the village."

"Uh... maybe Fray was very modest about the whole thing and tried to clean up the mess," the panda suggested, "or at least get rid of the bodies to make things a little easier."

"No, you're wrong Po," she told him, "Fray couldn't have done this. It's not like him, he's not that person - anymore."

"Yeah, but I don't think he's the same guy from your childhood, he's been known to change several times, and he just got out of prison, and prison can really change somebody, so-"

"Shut it, Po!"

"Okay, uh..." the panda began, hesitating to change the sense of the subject. "Yeah, you're definitely right. Fray's probably - no, without doubt - wouldn't have killed them, it's not like he would need to. I mean, sure, there's blood everyone, but I don't think that means anything. Maybe he knocked them all out, one at a time, and tied them all together in the main hall."

"Yes, but what would that have to do with the blood?" Crane asked, poking a hole in his logic.

"Look, I don't have all the answers," Po told him, "let's just check out the main hall, see if we can find any clues, I mean, these thieves were obviously trying to steal the Palace treasure" - he picked up the treasure satchel, ignoring its blood-stained features - "so we might find something inside while we're putting it all back."

The three investigators sauntered across the courtyard and made their way up to the Sacred Hall's large, heavy doors. Upon reaching the foot of them, they pushed them open as the sunlight was free to shine into the main hall. However, as it cleared the hall's darkness to clear their vision, they all gasped, Po almost felt like he would throw up, almost, for the hall looked even worse than the courtyard.

Not only was their more blood and weapons, there were bodies - everywhere, all were skinned of flesh, showing only the rotting corpses of boars, and they were hanging but a single rope, strung up from the ceiling, that tied around their ankles. The Sacred Hall of Warriors, from the looks of it, had been redecorated into a slaughter house. Just as the Marshal had said in his report.

"'Tied up,' huh?" Crane repeated the panda's previous suggestion.

"Hey, they are tied up... they're all just - tied separately... by their feet... and skinned and hanging from the ceiling..." He placed a paw on his stomach as he covered his mouth with his other, "Oh man, I think I'm gonna lose it!"

Tigress ignored their chatter and took further steps down the hall, inspecting all of the skinned corpses hanging everywhere. She couldn't believe it, she denied it no matter what, Fray wasn't a killer with this particular style, it just couldn't have been him. She approached the skinned body in the middle of the hall - an ox - which was missing a head.

She took a careful observation of it, as blood continued to drip dryly from its headless neck. Sure, she should have been utterly disgusted and horrified by it all, but her request for the truth neutralized the feeling. She looked at the neck, it had been separated in the center of the throat - by a blade at least 30-inches long. Po appeared by her side, still feeling nauseous.

"Well," he swallowed, "I guess he could've killed them, they did have modern guns with them, so he probably wouldn't have a choice. But - I dunno why he'd spend any of his time to do all _this_... to redecorate the place. So, we can say he did kill them to protect the palace, he just didn't know what to do with the bodies."

"Tigress, Po," Crane called them, "I think you should look at this."

They both gladly turned their attention away from the skinned, headless ox to have a look at the avian's sighted clue, and it was yet another skinned corpse, however, it wasn't a boar, it was a dog - one of the Jade Palace night guards.

"Ah geez! Crane, if I see anymore of this, I'm definitely gonna lose it," the panda complained.

"Don't you see, this wasn't one of the bandits, it's one of our guards. And it's not just this guy, there's a few others over there," - he pointed to the other side of the hall - "and they're more guards."

"But that doesn't make sense," Tigress said, "whoever did this killed the bandits but also a few of our guards, and hung their bodies here like slaughterhouse meat, but it's only these people, I don't see any servants here."

"So?"

"So, if we were really dealing with a mass serial killer, wouldn't he have taken the whole palace, not just these people and a few guards?"

"Sure, but all of the bandits are dead, a few guards, and their weapons lying on the ground, untouched by blood. We know the guards and the bandits didn't fight, no bullet wounds on anyone. So what's the deal?"

"I do not know. But Crane, I want you to go back to the Imperial Palace and report this to Shifu. Tell them that there are modern weapons being illegally smuggled, and its spreading throughout the Valley and the traditional lands."

"Should I tell him about Fray and the murder?" He asked.

"No. We don't know if Fray is truly responsible for this," she exclaimed, her denial still plain as day. "Just tell him about the weapons and murder, and tell him we'll check out the prison after we're done looking here."

"Alright," the avian spun around and began flying into the sunsetting sky.

"Okay, so while you're looking around here" - Po began to slip out of the main hall, his black-and-white face now turning green - "and I'll go... have a talk with the servants."

With that, he bolted out of there in a flash, leaving Tigress all alone with the scene of dead, skinned bodies all over the place. In her investigating time, she looked all over the place. No way Fray could have done all of this, and what reasons would he have to leave everything like this? It just couldn't be.

* * *

After a long time of searching throughout the Black Market of Li Rai, Viper slithered and leaped along rooftops until she met up with Mantis, landing right beside him. "Any luck?"

"Naw, I saw and heard nothing," the praying mantis replied, shaking his head, "Whoever's in charge of this smuggling thing is pretty good at staying discreet."

"We have to keep looking, Master Shifu is counting on us."

"Okay, okay! Just be quiet and let me listen." Mantis sat and curled his legs, closed his eyes and perched his antennae. In merely a few moments, with sight - the dominant sense - shut down, every other sense became more accurate, specifically his hearing.

All around him, he could hear almost every heartbeat in the market, and as he focused on the verbal socialization all around, he could hear every conversation. He breathed silently, listening to several merchants speak loud enough to gather people's attention, and some others speaking in regular and nearly silent voices, on the intention of selling food or illegal spices and drugs.

He listened carefullly, sweeping his attention along the coversations of crime and robberies, until a different subject appeared, "Are you Alu?" asked a silent, suspicious voice, "the one Chief Ho mentioned about getting the modern arms shipment through?"

"_Modern arms shipment_?" Mantis repeated, as he and Viper looked down below them into the alley, where two figures stood in the shade and out of sight. "This outta be juicy," he whispered to the serpent, as they hid low and eavesdropped on the two cloaked suspects.

"That depends who's asking," said a female raven dressed in a dark cloak.

"I go by Lang, but the name's not important, I'm here for the appointment, to get the arms shipment discretely across China, to the Xi rebel territories," explained the wolf, "are you or are you not the person I'm suppose to see for the job?"

"Well, I am the only person fit for the job, I doubt any other can transport your modern weaponry around without law enforcement knowing. Stashing your crates aboard my cargo ship and simply making my way to Ho's villages is easy, but there's a good question as to why I should. Can you provide an answer?"

The wolf - Lang - reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of coins and jewels, "Will this get the shipment to its destination?"

Alu took the coins and counted them, "Yes, but I can't say they'll get there on time - or without any damage..."

Mantis watched as he sighed and reached into his pocket, "How about this?" he said, pouring twice as much gold in her hands.

"Expect your shipment in well condition and on schedule," she said, smiling as they both turned away from each other and walked away to their devious plan.

Mantis and Viper looked at each other, they had heard the whole thing. "Well, it looks like we've conclude about the modern arms smuggling," the serpent, "we've got to let Shifu know this."

"Wait," the insect hopped in her way, blocking her path, "that's not all we've found out. That Lang character, he's the general of the Lang Shadow Army, and he just so happens to be delivering a shipment of modern weaponry to the rebels. That's big news, don't you want to find out more?"

"What more is there to find out?"

"Just think about it, we now know that the Xi rebels and the Lang Shadow Army are involved in something, don't you wanna find out what it is? Or who else is involved?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's obvious something big's happening, and the Lang Shadow Army and Xi rebels are definitely conspirators for some alliance and some cause, I want to know what it all is and who the other conspirators are. Don't you?"

"Well, yeah... but where do we go from here?"

"Easy, we know the illegal cargo is here somewhere, and Lang will lead us straight to it," Mantis plotted, "Once we've found it, we'll slip inside a crate, and smuggle ourselves into one of these rebel villages."

"That's pretty smart, Mantis. I'm impressed," Viper said, "Alright, I'll go find Monkey."

"Well, you don't need a master plan to succeed in that; just follow the banana peels..."

* * *

**...**


	22. Chapter 22

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

Sy Sia, one of the most know, yet least suspected shipyards of the traditional lands, where trade routes along the rivers meet up with roads to continue their voyage to their destination. Despite its unpopularity and lack of use, a dozen junks floated along the water, most of them patrol ships with the hired task of inspecting every boat that sails through, to check their cargo for anything illegal or not permitted. In a way, the shipyard was beautiful, so peaceful with undisturbed waters at night, however, that was about to change.

Masquerade observed and studied the junks through her binoculars, spying several rhino sentinels marching along them, most armed with lances, while the rest were mounting catapults. From the looks of it, they were ready to face an armada of battleship, and it was that thought that made her laugh inside, for tonight they won't be wiped out by an armada, they'll be annihilated by her hands.

It was her next mission from Master Kio, who had explained to her that the deal had been settled, General Lang had gotten the modern arms shipment on the trading route, and that the smuggler will guid them and get the shipment to the rebel territories on time. However, she was also told that there was one major obstacle in their path that needed to be disposed off. The whole shipyard of guard junks.

Not exactly an assassination, but a simple massacre to wipe out all targets and witnesses, and the guard post ships were obviously the targets. This was actually an important job, the weapons won't make it pass the security of the shipyard, and the entire plan would be ruined once they found modern weaponry, unless security never reported them.

Kio also said the deaths and annihilation of the shipyard guard patrol, once they were reported to the Imperial Palace, would give them an excellent scare. Therefore it would inspire them to accept the request of military options, just as the inside agent was suppose to see through. Hence, all she needed to do was eliminate the security of the Sy Sia Shipyard, and all was done.

She stood up and prowled over to the hills, close to the nearest junk, and readied herself. She adjusted her wrist sling, loading it with poison arrows, and retracted the grapple blades, readying them for throw. She looked down upon the ship, spotting two unsuspecting rhinos below, both completely unaware of her existence. Unsheathing her sword, she inhaled for a long minute, and as soon as she exhaled, she leaped off the hill.

Masquerade landed right in front of the first rhino, and before he could even speak a word she launched a jab to his neck, surely punching through the throat, to cut his breathing. He released his lance and wrapped his palms around his throat, coughing and choking as he dropped to the deck.

She hooked the fallen weapon with her boot and kicked it up in the air, caught it, and hurled it at the second guard just as he spun around. The weapon pierced and ran through his chest, combined withe force and strength, pinned him to the wall. He was dead in just a matter of seconds. She casually strolled by him and entered the inside of the junk.

This all seemed too easy, she simply made her way through the boat, dispatching anyone and everyone in sight. With a few shots of arrows and the swing of her steel, she had cleared the first boat of all life. All that was left to take care of was the boat itself. As she entered the bottom of the ship's hull, she placed a detonator to the floorboard, setting it to explode. With haste, she ran out of there and evacuated the junk, landing on a small form of land right beside it.

Once she was clear, Masquerade pressed the trigger with her thumb, and to her prediction, the detonator activated, and an explosion bloomed from inside the boat. Watching it burned, her mask hid her smile as she turned to the others. Only a few left to go.

* * *

Now in complete and utter isolation of his suite, Master Shifu sat cross-legged in a circle of candles, meditating for the inner peace he could use right about now. Today was just so frustrating dealing with Marshal Sao, in fact he was incontestably excruciating, practically the only person causing problems during council discussions.

He sighed as he thought about that asshole - Sao, if it weren't for the comfort and company of Po, the Furious Five, and Dove Wong, he might end up going crazy feeling locked up like this. Having to be the only person to extinguish those request for military options, at least he had Wong to help back him up on that. But as he simply sat there, he could only question the Marshal even further.

How the wolf warmonger had gotten his place among politicians and peacekeepers was beyond him, all he knew was that he had such skilled and promising spies to rely on, and they tend to send him shocking news all around China. However, as Wong had told him before, no one has seen or even known about his spies' existence was real, so either they're good at remaining discreet and out of sight, or they just don't exist, and Sao is getting his information via some other source.

He claims that all of this is happening, about the Xi rebels and the Blackhoof Boar bandits, because they are all supported by someone, perhaps with great wealth and power at his disposal. What he thought odd about that theory was that if that were true, then how would he know that? And this time not mention his "reliable spies" learning of this and sending the Intel to him. There was the possibility of a traitor, an inside agent working for whoever's truly behind all of this, that was trying to see something through.

Could it be possible that Marshal Sao is the traitor?

Shifu opened his eyes and looked down at the medallion the Emperor had given him, about the grace and luck he had been gifted. He prayed that some of that luck would be in the presence of his students when they needed it most, if there was truly some conspiracy afoot, then they would need all the luck they could get. Through meditation, he could hear many people - even as he sat there - dying... no, being slaughtered.

Suddenly, the sound of wings flapping in the wind caught his ear. He turned around to find - but some strange reason - Crane, panting as he leaned on his knees. He must have been flying too fast for him to catch his breath.

"Crane? What are you doing here?" He asked, as the avian's breathing began to go slower and more stable.

"Master - Master Shifu, we were just at the Jade Palace, I've got to tell you something..."

* * *

After dispatching at least ten security boats, Masquerade targeted the last junk. While it floated, several of its guards and crew began to panic, obviously more on guard and aware that they were next to be destroyed.

She drew her grapple blades, holding one in each hand, and leaped over the junk's sail, standing on top its mast. She looked down and observed all of the guards below on deck, all of them armed with lances, and after witnessing explosion after explosion of all the other ships, they were definitely hostile.

Masquerade breathed once before she leap and decended to the deck, as she twirled in the air, releasing her grapple blades, the knives swung all around and slid right through flesh and blood, and combined with the speed, it was almost too easily. She landed gracefully on the deck, drawing her weapons back, and watched as all of the standing hostels collapsed. All as simple as dead.

She grinned with satisfaction as they all fell, as their blood began to form multiple puddles around her. It was all as good as finished now, she had only one more detonator to place and activate, and her assignment was finished.

Suddenly, the doors opened before she even took a step to it, finding an equally surprised male tiger, armed with an original crossbow, standing before her. He quickly raised his weapon to her and fired it, but she easily evaded it and leaped back to the sail mast.

She looked back to the tiger, who was quickly digging through his satchel arrow. As he pulled out another one, she drew her bladed disc, and at the same time he loaded his crossbow, she threw the disc in his direction. It sung as it raced through the air, until finally slicing through the forearm of the target.

He screamed in pain as his arm, along with his weapon, dropped to the deck, and as he stood there, literally disarmed, Masquerade landed back on the deck, stalking towards him for the final kill.

Shortly after, another tiger appeared, this one a woman, who noticed the wounded man, the fallen weapon, and her. She reached for the crossbow, but Masquerade sprinted as she lifted the weapon at her, grabbed it and repositioned it, pointing at the disarmed tiger just as it fired. The arrow flew and ran through his chest, he coughed up blood and fell to the floor.

While the tigress yelped in fear, Masquerade lifted her knee and knocked the weapon away, swooped around behind her, wrapped her arms around her head, and twisted. She heard the woman's neck snap broken, and pushed her dead form to the deck beside her comrade.

Before she carried on with her assignment of destroying the ship, something caught her eye among the two dead felines before her. On their hands, some circular jewel around their fingers; rings. Wedding rings. This came to a shock to her, they were both spouses, husband and wife, a married couple.

"Mommy?" Called a small, soft voice. She turned her head to find - to her shocking surprise - a boy, a young tiger child. As he laid a look upon the two deceased felines, his mother and father, he gasped, and shuddered even more when he saw her. He backed away and curled up into himself, crying with fear and melancholy.

Masquerade couldn't believe what was happening, what she had just done. Without knowing, she had killed this poor boy's parents - she had single-handedly orphaned him. He was too young to hand this, too young to survive on his own, and she had done the unthinkable and stole his parents from him. Memories began to return to her of her own life, before she met Kio, when she had been orphaned herself. She had no one to turn to, not parents of her own, and after which she hoped that no other child would ever have to suffer through the same ordeal as her. But her greatest fear, she had just performed the worst thing she had ever done in her life... she had orphaned an innocent child.

Before she could dare to make anything worse for the boy, she spun around and ran away, hopping off the ship and sprinted into the dark, no longer caring for her assignment. While she ran, hidden behind her mask, tears poured down her cheeks. _What have I done_?

* * *

**To ravioli-jo: How about this chapter, will this pretty much cover an understatement about her now?**

**To Spartan-Guy 88: All is forgiven, and about the Crossover Showdown, it will be a crossover of Kung Fu Panda and Sly Cooper(and It'll be awesome!)**

**To Black Raider: Thanx!**

**...**


	23. Chapter 23

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

It was Po's instincts that woke him up rather than the morning gong, it wasn't like it had been rang today anyway, all of the Jade Palace servants were still in shock by the murder scene that they had to be sent to their real homes and families until all of this was figured out. Or at least until they pulled themselves together and decided when to show up, either way worked.

The panda escorted himself, and his stomach, into their kitchen and began to cook up some breakfast. Sure, considering there was only him and Tigress at the Palace, and therefore no need to cook to many meals, he put it out of his way to cook multiple meals - every dish he knew how to make - as practice for tonight, when the critic arrived.

He practiced by cooking everything he knew how to make, from the easy dishes to the more complicated meals, and to him he easily and visibility improved with flying colors. After a long time in the kitchen, he had dozens of dishes surrounding everywhere, and he felt proud of himself to accomplish the means of a rush hour. In fact, he thought he deserved an award.

As he selected a bowl of noodles a memory flew straight to mind of Tigress, still in the messy main hall, investigating the murder scene by herself. It probably wasn't likely she would be hungry, in fact, he wouldn't be either after getting a look at all of those bodies, all of that blood... He felt nauseous just thinking about it. Nevertheless, he picked up a vegetarian dish and started to look for the tiger.

Po opened the door to the Sacred Hall of Warriors, finding the Master of the Tiger style - sitting cross-legged in the middle of the hall, and technically the slaughterhouse - by herself in the rather unpleasantly redecorated room. She seemed calm and unaffected by the fact that there were skinned corpses all of the place, in fact she was probably more closer to a lion than he was - and given biology and the animal class identification, that was true.

"Hey Tigress," he greeted, nervously strolling through the hall, keeping his vision away from the unpleasant scenery, "I, uh... I brought you some breakfast. Of course, you probably fell asleep right so I'll just leave right here," - he placed the bowl right beside her - "in fact, since you're asleep right now, then you probably can't even hear me, so I guess I'll take advantage of it by saying..."

"Good morning to you too, Po," the feline said, making the panda jump in shock.

"Ah! Oh! You scared me, I didn't you were awake this early."

"Actually, I'm awake _still_, I never went to sleep. I needed to keep looking into this until I found the truth."

"Well, you can't find the truth on an empty stomach," Po pointed out, pushing the bowl closer to her, "enjoy your breakfast."

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

"Ah, c'mon Tigress, even detectives like you need to eat something. So come on, eat up, don't make me pin you down and force feed you."

Acknowledging the minor defeat in this conversation, she took the bowl and began to chow down, politely and appropriately picking at pieces of green with her chopsticks. That was just one of the many things Po was starstuck about her, she could be a fierce and deadly warrior on the battlefield, but when in casually places, she was a perfectly mannered lady.

"So..." Po trailed off, "I guess you haven't found anything close to a revelation yet, huh?"

She shook her head, "I tried, Po, I really did try, but I can find any leads. I know it wasn't Zhan, but I do know that someone did, and he's probably a dangerous psychopath."

"That's definitely true, but is he a serial killer?"

"I don't know, serial killers are usually specific in purposes and patterns. But here, all of these people, I can't understand the pattern, if there even is one."

"They're all strung up from the ceiling, doesn't that count?"

"No, that's not good enough. We know they were all killed on the same night, but not by each other."

"Yeah, we know that," Po replied, slurping his soup, "I mean, would have at least seen some blood on the guards' weapons."

Tigress immediately froze upon hearing that last word, "Weapons?" She repeated and stood up, looking back to the scene of dead corpses, all hung up like slaughterhouse meat, "That's it! Weapons!"

"Weapons - whu? I don't get it."

"Don't you see, if this had been Zhan's work he would have only taken the Blackhoof Boars down, and if he was a serial killer like everyone is calling him - which he's not - then why would he only stop with a few guards when he could have taken down the whole palace, the same way Chor-Gom had been destroyed? It was because they were the only ones at night with weapons at their ready... They were all armed!"

"So?" The panda replied, clearly not getting the picture.

"So... it couldn't have been Zhan because he isn't that type of game seeker, whoever is on this killing spree appears to kill for fun, like it's some type of sport. That's the pattern! Chor-Gom had one thousand warriors to guard its prison, that's why it was the first target, and the reason the Jade Palace was the second target was because it had strong warriors within its walls - the guards and us."

"Wait, so you're saying whoever did all this was really after us?"

"No, whoever did all this must have been after the Blackhoof Boars." Tigress explained, "Although they normally aren't that much of a threat, but with modern firearms, dangerous weapons, they can be a real threat, a real challenge..."

"...And that's why they were murdered upon arrival, they were more sporting targets to attack, and the guards just got caught up in the midst of it by mistake. But if that's true, that means..." Po hesitated upon this shocking revelation, "...it was all a set up! But why?"

"To strike fear into the heart of the Emperor, to scare him into the idea that it wasn't safe for anyone in China. Someone misguided the Blackhoof into robbing the Jade Palace so that they would be slaughtered, and news would go straight to the Imperial Palace to reveal that there were modern weapons in China, and that there were dangerous people who could use them."

"And the news of possible terrorist threat would be confirmed and everyone of the Imperial council would have no choice but to agree to Marshal Sao's request for military arms. Now I understand, and how lucky are we that I" - he held up a piece of paper and a pen - "had written the whole thing down, right here?"

Without hesitation, Tigress snatched the piece of paper and rolled it up, "Zeng!" She called, slipping the rolled up paper with a message inside a scroll case, just in time as the palace goose arrived, "We need you to send this to Master Shifu, tell him we've figured out a lot of things and we're going to look further into it. If you hurry, you can catch up with Master Crane."

"Yes Master Tigress," Zeng replied, as he took the message and started out into the horizon.

"Okay then, now what?" Po began, "We've figured out that this whole thing is a big set up, probably planned by a bunch of conspirators, but there's still plenty of unanswered questions. We know this was all done by a sporting-to-kill psychopathic murderer, but that doesn't exactly clear Fray's name. So what do we do about that?"

Tigress was silent for a minute, hesitating on where to go next. Already, they had at least figured out a quarter of this mess, and they now know someone had aligned this all into place, but what was there left to do? At the moment, there was the situation of Fray being framed for the crimes, he knew for sure that someone else was responsible for all the murders lately, so in order to get to the bottom of this, they had to go where it all began, when Fray's name had been smirched. She opened her eyes and looked at Po, "We're going to Chor-Gom Prison."

* * *

Alone in the dark, shimmering comfort of the trophy hall, Masquerade had no hesitation when she pried all of her equipment and pulled her cloak off, leaving only her casual tunic and trousers on as she wallowed in grief. She drew her blade and looked at her reflection, her face now trenched with tears, she could see her shame, the shame of what she had done, and now she could only grieve, grieve and hate herself.

That boy, that poor young child, was alone now, he had just witnessed his parent's murder right in front of him. This was very serious indeed, it made her remember her own troubled childhood after her own mother's murder. This would have been something similar, but she was just too young back then to even remember what her mother looked like, the boy had his parents' image stored in permanent memory, and it would be something he would never recover from.

She looked onto her sword, studying herself in the blade's reflection, she could see the many descriptions she had been given; crazy, murderer, killer, it was a long list. But this time, as she stared further into it, she could see two things in one - a monster, and a small, sad child whom is all alone, the parents nowhere to be seen. It wasn't the boy though, it was herself as a young, small girl, without her mother. Now, and likely forever, whenever she would see or even think about that unfortunately orphaned tiger cub, she would find herself.

She seeked an answer, she wanted an escape from this, a way out of this life so that maybe she would serve the world, the people, and herself better if she were just gone. Dead. But the answer, the option, the way out... it was right in front of her, in her own hand. Carefully she drew her sword closer to her head, leveling it gently under her chin and lightly over her throat.

"You know, there are several types of people, such as people who live for something and die for nothing," Kio's smooth, slithering voice froze her in place, "for example, if you were to go along with this suicide, you would be considered someone of that category."

Masquerade acknowledged the point he had made and lowered her weapon, withdrawing it back into its sheath, her desire to end her own painful life was gone.

"Now, my dear child, what encourages you to try such an attempt of suicide?"

She remained silent, feeling if she tried to speak she would have her foot in her mouth, and that worried her in front of Kio, if she told him, would such a man who had slain many adversaries in his time understand? She couldn't say, but she could only guess so.

She sighed heavily and told him everything. He seemed to act like a true minder and therapist and not showing in reaction of caring about whether she completed her assignment or not, he nodded at appropriate times whenever she explained how she felt about it, and when she finally brought the story to a conclusion, he sighed and gave her a simple smile.

"Now, now dear child, what you have done was nothing you should be ashamed of," he told her, "all you have done for this young boy is simply rid his unnecessary attachments. You made him stronger.

"He is only a child, just like you and I were once," he explained further, "and as the years go by, as he grows stronger and more fierce with time, he will become a powerful warrior. I've had my unnecessary attachments stripped away from me, as you yourself did, and now we both stand with the Chinese Empire about trembling at our feet. Who is to say the boy won't become as successful as we are?"

Masquerade felt her shallow breath end as the reign of confidents began to triumpth throughout her body. What Kio was explaining made absolute sense, she had become a deadly assassin that now struck chill to the bone, and Kio had become a terrifying leader of a operation going worldwide. In probably a few decades of time, that boy will be feared and respected by millions, and all she had done was give him a little push towards that glorious opportunity.

* * *

**... **


	24. Chapter 24

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

**

* * *

**

**Conspiracy**

****

_

* * *

_

Feeling the unpleasurable rocking the cargo ship that jiggled back and forth, Monkey looked as if he was about to vomit, eating all of those bananas didn't seem like a good idea when one thought about it now. But even though Mantis and Viper thought he would stop eating for a while, surprisingly he kept on eating from that stack of bananas he got from the Chinese Imperial city.

"Haven't you had enough of those?" Mantis asked, but the simian shook his head.

"Of course not, these are the best fruit I've ever come to eat," he muffled, his mouth full of a half chewed banana. "If you think I'm throwing them out now, I pity you."

"Shh! Will you two be quiet?" Viper hissed a whisper, "We're lucky enough to have gotten this far on the voyage without getting noticed, and I'd like to stay unnoticed when we finally arrive at the rebel village."

"Okay, okay, we understand, but can't we at least move to a hiding spot that's a little more cozy?" Mantis suggested, as his primate friend agreed.

"Yeah, we've been sitting on these lumpy sacks during the whole trip!" He said, but kept his voice steady and silent, "My butt's numb."

"Do you two even know what you've been sitting on? - That's the cargo shipment that's heading straight for the territories, our ticket inside without alerting any of the rebels."

"You mean to tell us" - Mantis began - "That we've been sitting on modern weapon for the last twelve hours, and you didn't tell us!" He finished, with an angry look among his features.

"Don't get angry at me, I thought you knew."

The next hour that passed by almost felt like eternity, although both boys had removed themselves from the uncomfortable seats of weapons, they all felt rather restless with each long minute. Time went on and soon Mantis became very twitchy and ready for any type of action that might turn up, Viper fooled herself by quietly brainstorming a few plans - just to make sense of things, and Monkey kept himself preoccupied with his stack of bananas - while the others wondered how long it would be before he succumbed to boat sickness.

Finally, after that long hour, Mantis was the one who finally cracked. "That does it, I can't stand another minute in this stupid box, I'm getting out," he said, hopping for the lid of the crate.

Viper stopped him - wrapping the tip of her tail around the insect - before he could, "No, if you do that, you'll give away our position and we'll never get to the rebel village."

"I don't care, I going stir crazy, here," the insect squirmed in her hold over him, "and after watching banana-boy over there dine on his stack, I'm getting hungry. Can I at least get something to eat?"

The snake was about to protest, until she heard some rubbling from her own stomach and blushed, "Well alright, fine, you can go" - she released him - "just bring something back for me when you return, okay?"

Without answering, the praying mantis gladly leaped to the lid and pushed it open, however, when he caught a glimpse of the shipyard the junk was sailing through, his expression expanded to shock.

"Hey guys? you might wanna check this out," he called, as the simian and snake poked their heads up, seeing through the opened crate, and saw a sight they couldn't believe. Sy Sia Shipyard in ruins. Remnants of ships floated on water, with a few fires around, many bodies, and much blood everywhere.

"Oh my..." Viper gasped as they passed by a destroyed junk, a dead rhino sentinel pinned to a lance, blood still tripping into the water. "How did all of this happen?"

"If I'd have to guess, I'd say it wasn't a yacht party gone wrong," Mantis commented, "but it's for sure that it all happened last night."

"And clearly someone with much promise to sink at least..." - Monkey counted the rubbled ships - "eleven boats."

"Yes, but who?" Viper asked, "Who could have done such a thing to all these boats, and all those people? It's just so immoral."

"Well, whoever did it, looks like he was very discreet when taking them all out in one night," the simian said, "because it doesn't look like too many people came to mourn them, or even see what all the racket was about last night. But other than that, that is a good question... 'Who?'"

A loud siren emitted, signalling that the time for depart and shipping the cargo was near, "We'd better keep ourselves hidden. They're about to drop load in a few minutes."

"Okay," Mantis said annoyed, as he gently shut the lid of the crate closed, discreetly, "but if I start starving, Monkey had better start sharing those bananas."

* * *

While the three drew closer and closer to the rebel village - closer to uncovering the revelation, Po and Tigress hiked across the large blanket of snow, the blizzard fierce and ferocious as it nearly blew them away, all the way back to the Valley of Peace. The feline seemed unaffected by the constant rough burst of wind that had frozen her whiskers, her determination and hunt for the truth kept her warm. the panda, however, had donned a scarf and was breathing into his hands - all the while rubbing them together - for warmth.

"C'mon, c'mon!" He begged, rubbing his paws together with great force and speed that they began to felt warm - only to abruptly spark and light fire on his fingers. He panicked, "Ah! Ah! How's that even possible!" - He patted his chest to dose the fire, and sighed as it died out.

After the long hike through the snowing mountains, some of the falling snow actually turned out to be ashes. They finally reached their destination - Chor Gom prison was in fact, as it had been described, reduced to rubble ruins, several of pieces of wood and rock lied out where they weren't suppose to, and many bodies lied buried in the snow and ash.

"Wow," Po said, "I guess the Marshal wasn't kidding when the prison break-out reduced the place to rubble."

For anyone with gave it a first glance, they would actually agree with the panda, but for anyone with tiger eyes, they would plainly see otherwise that, "It was no break-out... it was a break-in."

"What?" He asked, as the feline sprinted over to the first rhino sentinel.

Tigress knelled down and inspected the Sentinel rhino's wound, and then looked over the wall and heavy doors painted with dry blood. "Look at the blood and the bodies, according to the angle they weren't slaughtered from anyone behind them - such as coming from the fortress, and according to the wounds, it wasn't caused by arrows or darts, they're bullet wounds.

"And look at the tracks," she continued, gesturing to the footprints in the snow, "from the looks of it, someone was actually walking inside the prison, and another pair of tracks show the same person walking out, dragging something behind him."

"So?"

"So... Zhan never broke out of Chor-Gom prison, someone broke in, killed all of the guards, destroyed the fortress, and kidnapped him. This explains a lot of things."

"But what, why would someone break into prison just to bust out an inmate?"

"Don't you get it? So when something happens, like a murder or massacre, everyone could easily be reminded of the one who broke free from custody of a prison. Why someone would break in and kidnap an inmate was so they could perform all of the crimes of vandalism and murder, and the inmate would take the blame.

"So don't you understand Po? - Zhan didn't escape from prison, he was kidnapped so that the real criminal responsible for all of this could get away with it all while _he_ took the fall."

"Wow! Nice detective work, Tigress," Po said, began to clap his hands in an applaud, "congratula-" - his paws caught fire again - "Agh! This still raises further questions!" After he put out the flames again, he watched as the feline started off into another direction, almost back in the way they came from. "Hey, where're you going?"

"To find Zhan," she replied, crouching, "I have a lead on the trail, we should follow it and we'll probably find him and whoever's truly responsible for all of this. And don't try to stop me, Zhan's innocent and alive, I know it."

Po sighed, "Well, I wish I had your confidence. Fine, if you're sure about this, then I'll watch your back."

Tigress nodded as she wandered off through the blizzard, as it began to grow, and as the giant panda hurriedly sprinted to catch up with her pace, they both disappeared in the wind. Now on the journey that would hopefully provide some answers.

* * *

**...**


	25. Chapter 25

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

After the next few hours of bumping on the rough road - or at least that was how it had felt, Monkey, Viper and Mantis were silently but tremendously grateful when it all came to a stop. They were worried that all of the rumbling that went on nearly without an end would cause an upset stomach, mostly for the simian. They all kept themselves discreet and quite as possible as they listened for all of the conversations and footsteps to come to an end, signaling their crate had been left alone.

Mantis lifted up the lid high enough to inspect the area of the room the cargo had been placed within, not a guard in sight, "The coast is clear," he called back to the others in a silent voice, and they all emerged and prowled to their investigation.

"Now what?" Monkey asked, "Where do we go from here?"

"Now, we have a look around this 'rebel village'," Viper exchanged, "General Lang is probably around here, along with the other conspirators, maybe. If we're careful, we can find out the truth and get out of here all together."

"And what if we get caught?"

"Then... we get rough and keep them quiet."

With that, all of three of them carefully made their way across the cargo bay, where several motorized vehicles were parked, without their drivers in sight. There were several crates and forklifts, but no one to load them to any carriers. They silently pushed the door open, strolled over to the tip of the hill, and scanned the view.

They all gasped mentally, over the hill was a large terrain of the rebel village, and all over the place, across the houses and cottages and croplands, there was a legion - or a militia - of warthogs, marching along the first street. And they were all armed with modern weaponry. But they weren't the only ones marching, with their sharp eyes, the three of them could find mercenary wolves leading them - acting as drill sergeants.

"Well..." Monkey began, "I guess this concludes the possible terrorist threat is real, that's for sure."

"Wow, what Marshal Sao would say once he found out he was right all along," Viper seconded his dumbstruck, "He's gonna gloat in Master Shifu's face."

"Of course he would, I suspect he knew the whole thing well enough the whole time, because he's probably involved with it," Mantis suggested, as the other two glanced at him in confusion. "Look, the rebels and the Lang Shadow Army, together with modern weaponry as their armaments, exactly as the Marshal said. Coincidence? I don't think so.

"It only seems reasonable that he knew about the whole thing," he continued, "precisely without anything to correct, because he must somehow be involved with it. We were talking about a conspiracy - which we now know the rebels and the mercenary wolves are in on - but now I have the feeling they're getting their support from someone of high power to provide military arms. There are probably other conspirators, but right now, I've got the feeling one of them is in the Imperial Palace."

"You're saying Marshal Sao is the conspirator in this terrorist threat?" She asked, "but if that's the truth, why would he want the Imperials to rise an army against his own conspirators, are they trying to gain something or start a -"

"War?" The insect finished for her, "Yeah, I'd think so. In fact, I think Sao and whoever he's pals with had been making the plan for quite some time now."

"You're crazy. Are you really saying the Marshal of the Imperial army had been trying to convince the Emperor and the politicians to go to war with the rebels _and_ the Lang Shadow Army, which so happen to be his allies? That doesn't seem likely."

"Well, you wanna argue about the possibility right here, right now while something important might be happening, or do you want to go further and find out what's going on around here?"

"Yeah, that sound's like a good idea to me," Monkey seconded, "I say we go have a look. Who knows, we might find something that might suppose to be a surprise."

"Like what? We've heard about everything and here we are, seeing that it's all true. What else could there be. Look - there's the rebels, the Shadow wolves, the modern weaponry, the..."

She trailed off as a large, wooden crate was directed to the town square of the village, where several mercenary wolves and rebel militia boars crowed all around it. They all gave an observation of the town square as two rebels with crowbars stood on top of the box and began to pry off its lid, while several muscular rhinos pulled it from the ground. As the crate was opened up - the lid fallen to the ground - Viper's, Monkey's, and Mantis's jaws fell open, it was... it was a tank. A ZTZ-99 battle tank, purposely designed for modern warfare.

Whoa!" They all said in simultaneously.

"Okay Mantis, we'll have it your way," Viper said, "a closer look it is, then."

"Yep, a closer look into this snake pit," - he took the offended glare from the serpent - "erm... Sorry, no offense."

Though his comment was excused, it wasn't forgotten - they all leaped off the hill and landed discreetly on the first rooftop, and began to sprint along each cottage, hoping from one to the next. They all passed over each hut, where several villagers were - some minding their own business while others engaged with the matters of the modern armaments they have. They stopped as they stood perched on a roof, a good point of view as the tank rolled out of the crate - two men strolled away from the weapon, one was General Lang, as they made their way out of hearing range.

Mantis nodded to Monkey and Viper and they carefully sprinted across the rooftop and landed near the edge of the next one, where General Lang stood with the boar - the rebel chieftain most likely - in the shadows. He glanced around, looking for eavesdroppers - which they hadn't seen them, and spoke with the boar, keeping his voice low.

"There we are, then," General Lang said, "the first shipment of weapons to make our rebellion bloom, Chief Ho, and what a find militia of recruits you have for your people's legion."

"My people's legion? - we are _all_ the legion." The chief said, "And I suppose you're the one in charge of my people's drill trainers?"

"Yes, but of course, once we have a good location for construction, and have established a training camp and base, I'll have my men begin training your people into the most feared legion of China."

"I expect you to keep that word, I want more weapons and training on time and when it is needed."

"Of course, of course... but this is a two way street of friendship between us, just keep Kio and his overseeing lord happy by supplying us with our needs, and we'll keep your people fed and clothed with plenty of war armaments."

"Keep them happy? Already we have given up most of our land - all across the land of China - to them." Ho pointed out.

"Yes, but if you think about it, some of the use of land is mostly for you, such as building training camps for your militia, and the control over your mining facilities is so we can harvest and mine several materials - in order to build bigger and more destructive weapons, for _you_."

"Is that so? Then what is it that _you_ want? - since you're apparently asking me that question."

"Well, tell you what - I'll cut you a deal," Lang began, placing a hand on Ho's shoulder, a friendly gesture, "simply provide me with something to tickle my fancy, such as wealth, entertainment, or something to my value, and I - in return - will give your people with... 'big ones': more powerful tanks, ships, air power, and maybe... nukes."

Viper glanced at Monkey and Mantis, both were just as equally surprised as she was. Were they hearing this correctly? They actually had nukes at their disposal, that they are now offering rebels?

"You can really supply us with nuclear warheads?"

"Yes, it depends what we'll have being built in the weapons factory. But I assure you, with the allies we have on our side, you'd be surprised at what could be made with a few components. You just supply the desirable to me - gold, jewels, wealth, slaves, and pretty much anything valuable. You supply it to me, and I can pull a few strings for you - do we have an arrangement?"

"Maybe, but what if the Empire chooses not to fight? What if all of this is for nothing, and I'm only wasting my time and talk with you?"

"Trust me, none of this will go to a waste. Kio has an agent on the inside, he'll see that the Emperor agrees to a bill of military options, and that you are to be taken more seriously. Kio has high trust in him, so I take it we can be assured that everything will line up perfectly for us." He assured him, "So... What do you say?"

The chief looked as if he was hesitating, and then he shook hands with the wolf general, "Very well, we have an agreement."

Watching them settle this little arrangement, Viper turned to the others at her side. Monkey gave a shocked and disturbed look - while Mantis gave a gloating expression to her astonishment.

"Well Mantis, I guess you were right" - she admitted, with an annoyed tone - "about everything."

"Yep, you know it..." he began to exaggerate, "it's official, there's a big conspiracy involved here where everything had been set up accordingly, and they even have an agent in the Imperial Palace that's trying to make the Emperor go to war with them - and that seems like a huge coincidence that Marshal Sao fits that bill so easily."

"You're right, we've got to get back and warn Master Shifu of this," Viper said, already slithering away, but she and Mantis stopped when they realized Monkey wasn't following them.

"He mentioned Kio," the simian said, "did he mean Rollo Kio - the man who was described as many dangerous men's nightmares, a mind magician?"

"I don't know - Tigress gave her a lot of nicknames - but it could be the same guy she was talking about," Mantis replied, hopping over to his side.

"If that's true, then we should definitely go now," Viper said, starting away, "we've got to find a way back to Shifu and warn him..."

Before she could finish the rest of that sentence, one misstep caused a stone to get loose and fall over the rooftop. The stone plate fell and broke into several pieces as it made contact with the ground, but simultaneously caught the attention of the general and rebel chieftain. They both glanced up in their direction, while the three of them glanced back.

"Spies!" The chieftain exclaimed, pointed at the three warriors.

"And... we're outta here!" Mantis announced, sprinting away, while the others followed suit.

"Soldiers! Sound the alarm!" Lang shouted, calling the mercenaries, just as Ho pulled out a bugle and blew it.

* * *

**...**


	26. Chapter 26

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

Rollo Kio seated himself in front of the screen, as the Web-cam attachment flickered to life and showed the face - well, the mask - of the superior of this operation, Lord Remnant himself. The silhouette folded his arms and kept his motion stiff, he didn't look at all patient with the status report, he was eagerly, commandingly curious of his progress in the last few days. If he could see that face through the shaded hood and mask, Kio was sure he would find a smile.

"Lord Kio, your status report." Remnant urged, not wanting to wait - he seemed in a hurry.

"We are having good progress and much luck on our side, my Lord," the komodo dragon replied, "everything is coming together perfectly, just as you predicted. We have the might of the Great Gorilla Army, the stealth of the Lang Shadow Army, and the numbers of the Xi rebels, we have many territories of our own across the land of China, and we will have the construction of many bases in a matter of days."

"And what of the Imperial council, are they ready for war, do they have an army of their own?"

"According to my agent, the politicians are being rather stubborn, and there is a problem - Master Shifu is there to protest against the request for military options bill."

"That is definitely a problem, he could be a threat to the entire operation. I want you to do whatever means necessary to silence him."

"Are you speaking of an assassination - of the new appointed grand master of kung fu?"

"If that is the only option to ensure that our operation will continue without delay or further complications, so be it," Remnant said, "and I want your - personally - to see it through."

"Why my lord, I am very flattered by your selecting me to dispatch a powerful opponent. It is truly an honor," Kio went on.

"Don't understand him as you are with me, Lord Kio, and I sensing some treachory - an unauthorized act - from you," the silhouette told him, "But in time, after your assignment, I will be present at your base of operations in the abandoned mountains."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, I want to see the progress with my own eyes - that won't be a problem, will it?" His voice darkened a little - speaking almost as grim as death.

"Of course not, my Lord," he replied, "I will make preparations for your arrival before I leave. I look forward to your arrival."

"It would be best if you made preparations through your security, I foresee your fortress will be infiltrated after you leave."

"What? By whom? How many? And what are they coming for?"

"Too many question of my concern, Lord Kio, you'll just have to trust your security forces. Now, I will be present at tonight, late, and when I do - I predict that I will find something I will not like, so pray I will be merciful." Remnant reached forward, and the screen when blank.

Kio's smile disappeared as he sighed with some mutual relief, the conversation with Lord Remnant this time seemed too close to the end of his reign - he seemed suspicious of him, probably enough so to keep him at a distance as to send him on an assassination at the Imperial Palace. Did he not trust him?

He would have to worry about it later, right now it was the matter of the fortress infiltration he was most anxious about. Who in the right mind would try and assault such a heavily armed fortress of mercenaries and gorilla warriors was a mystery to him, but whatever the intruders wanted must be what he has. The interesting questions were what and why, but what he wanted to know - most of all - was who.

"Masquerade," he called her name - aware fully that she had been standing behind her the whole time, "It would seem we will be having some uninvited guests tonight."

"Are you sure of this? Are you sure what he foresees is not misunderstood?" She asked, her mask hanging from her hand.

"Lord Remnant is an overseer, he was never wrong before, which is why I will have security at their ready for these intruders. If they should get past security, I want you to see to them yourself - and be... severe to dispatch them."

"They will be silenced, Master Kio," she replied, donning her mask while he stood up and sauntered away.

"As well as Master Shifu, if its necessary," he seconded under his breath.

* * *

As the alarm began to echo all throughout the rebel village, Monkey, Viper and Mantis hurriedly hopped from rooftop to rooftop, all three of them were very much aware of the quicksand they were sinking into of this situation. They were in real trouble now.

They all simultaneously landed on a rooftop and started for a ladder that led to the higher roof, but as soon as the simian laid his hands on the first bar and started up, a gunshot startled him, along with the quick and small bullet wound that marked the wall, as he released and fell back to the ground.

Mantis hopped to the edge and saw a firing line of mercenaries - armed with pistols and AK-47 assault rifles - aiming in their direction. "Duck!" he shouted, hopping out of the way while the others threw themselves to the surface of the rooftop.

Barrages of gunfire flew over their heads, pelting the stone wall behind the ladder, Viper had to wrap her tail around her head to keep herself from going deaf.

"Monkey!" the insect shouted, reluctant that his voice hadn't been completely flooded out by the gunfire, "Do you still have that banana stack of yours?"

The primate pulled out the stack, smiling - if a lightbulb would shine above his head, the insect would know he had the idea. "Understood, I'm on it!" He replied, yelling in order to be heard, as he squeezed the bananas straight out from their peals.

With plenty of banana peals - acceptable weapons - in his hand, he leaped from the rooftop, his tail reached and snatched a nearby pole, and swung around, miraculously evading the hundreds of bullets firing at him. Beginning with a single peal, he carefully aimed at the firing line and tossed it at the end of the line.

The banana peal hit its mark, landing right on the merc wolf's face and curled around him, effectively blinding him. Without releasing the trigger, he turned to the side to try and remove the peal, unknowing and unwillingly firing his rifle towards the line of his comrades. They all immediately scattered, some lucky to dodge while others were injured with a shot limb to bear.

Monkey smiled, amused by the unfortunance of the mercs - frankly, he thought they deserved the humiliation, it showed them who was the better. He turned his head back to the others, only to spot another mercenary wolf poking his head out, climbing a ladder to get to them. Before he could even pull out his gun, the simian easily threw another peal.

The merc, startled by the banana peal that wrapped around his face, let go of the ladder bar and grabbed at the peal, tilting backwards and falling from the building, bringing the ladder and the following troops with him.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Mantis said, hopping up the ladder, with Viper slithering up at his side. The primate leaped back to the ladder and climbed up, meeting the others on the higher roof.

"Well! Any more bright ideas?" Viper asked, scanning over the hundreds and thousands of rebels and mercenaries that now made up the dangerous population.

"Yeah, but it's a little crazy," the insect replied, looking at the tie ropes hanging from their rooftop to the other on the far side, to the river and docks, where the boats were. Their ticket out of here. "It's worth a try. On the ropes!"

With that, they all leaped onto the thin, tight rope and sprinted along it, with balance as their key they were already half way there, over the townsquare of the rebel village. Mantis - in curiosity - looked back to the other rooftop, spotting General Lang at the foot of the edge, just in front of the robe, a sword in his hand.

"Hang on!" He warned, clinging himself to the rope. According the vibrations, a swift, steel blade sliced and disconnected it from one side, and now it was all falling down. Fortunately, the three warriors swung on the rope and continuing towards the river - but their elevation decreased, as they drew closer to the ground.

"Uh oh," Mantis cried, spotting a rhino holding an axe, of which they were unfortunately swinging towards. "Incoming axe man!" He warned. Viper immediately swiped one of the primate's banana peals and hurled it, and to her good fortune it marked the rhino's face. The blind rhino struggled with the peal, but simultaneously swung his weapon - missing his target as they glided past him and landed on the ground.

"After them!" The gruff voice of a mercenary ordered as they hurriedly headed for the river and docks. They glanced behind him, now fully aware of the dozens of mercs after them, all holding AK-47s. They were going to need a plan, and fast.

"Monkey, ditch the banana peals!" Viper shouted, slithering quickly along the ground.

The simian picked and pealed as many as he could, "How many?"

"All of 'em!" Mantis replied.

With that, Monkey complied and tossed all of the peals into the air, as they all landed, scattered all over the ground. He turned his head in time to watch as all of the mercs slip and tumble down into a great big pile of soldiers, and with that short catch of a picture in memory, he smiled. It certainly brought him back to other memories.

After outsmarting the mercenaries and rebels, they finally made it to the river and docks, of which they hopped on the nearest junk and began to operate it. They raised the anchor, set the sails, and in no time at all they were on their way down the river, with angrily, fist waving rebels on the docks, cursing at them.

"Well, I don't mean to tute our own horns, but I'd say we got out of there, Scot free," Mantis said, lying beside the rudder steer, relaxing, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"'Scot free'? They were shooting at us!" Viper complained, "And we could've been captured, or worse killed."

"Well we didn't, didn't we? So just try to relax, we're gonna need to be calm by the time we arrive at the Imperial Palace. Master Shifu is gonna wanna hear all of this."

* * *

**To Black Raider: Yep, you're right, the show must go on, and the only way for that to happen is if I wrote it.**

**To Spartan-Guy 88: Big plans for the crossover between Kung Fu Panda and Sly Cooper, you have no idea... **


	27. Chapter 27

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

**

* * *

**

**Conspiracy**

****

_

* * *

_

Listening as the avian finally brought the news to a conclusion, Shifu massaged his forehead with his fingers and sighed, "So, Marshal Sao's spies were as accurate as he claimed, after all."

"Maybe, but we never saw any spies anywhere," Crane explained, "the only ones to even walk into the main hall after the massacre was us, no other footprints revealing the past presence of a spy."

The red panda glanced up from his palm, "That's odd. If what you believe is true - about there being no spy at all - then Sao could've been lying about even having spies."

"But Master, I didn't say there weren't any spies, I'm only saying that we didn't see any evidence that showed spies were even there or not, that might be because they're better than we think they are."

"But you did find evidence implicating what happened at the Jade Palace, right?"

"Yeah, it's a real slaughterhouse back there, just in the main hall," the avian explained, "there were bodies everywhere, skinned and hanging from the ceiling - I'm not sure if it's really Fray's work but a serial killer would definitely have the motive. And the victims, they really were bandits - the Blackhuff Boars - and a few guards were there too, but if I missed the pattern, Tigress and Po stayed behind to figure it out."

"Are you sure they didn't kill each other?" Shifu asked, "Is it possible that once they slaughtered one another, the real crazy in all this skinned them and hung them up?"

"Yes, it's possible, but it's not the case. None of them had any bullet wounds, and there was no blood on the sentinels' weapons. The possible arms being used seemed likely to be a three-foot long blade, and arrows from a wrist sling, and the very sight of the main hall, the big display of skinned corpses, turn me to the conclusion that a serial killer was definitely involved. If it's Fray, well... I can only assume the worse."

Shifu placed his palm on his chin, scratching his thin beard in hesitation. If the theory was true, if it really was Fray, then it seems likely prison turned him into something frightening. It was a shame too, Fray had such promise and potential, and once he had served the last of his debt to society, he would have offered him hospitality into the Jade Palace, to finally accept him back. But now, now that may never happen.

"And Master, there's another thing you should know," Crane added, "the bandits, they were armed with modern weaponry - Soviet AK-47 assault rifles - exactly as the reports said."

Odd, he thought upon hearing the news, for in the reports - although it was all true, especially about the bandits in possession of modern weaponry - he found something rather suspicious. The reports of the Jade Palace massacre had only revealed there were modern weapons in the traditional lands, however none of it had the word "Soviet" in any sentence, it wasn't even mentioned once. And there was only one person among the council that knew that.

He became even more suspicious about that politician now, when the time was right, he'll have to speak about the unknown but correct Intel of the weapons' class with...

The abrupt sound of flapping caught his ear, the flapping of different wings than Crane but still familiar, he turned around to find Zeng falling out of the wind. He exhaustively dropped to the floor in front of him, propped himself up to try and speak, but struggled to catch his breath in the process.

"Zeng, calm yourself, take a breath," Shifu directed him, as the messenger began to calm down.

The duck complied and took his time to collect his breath, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He tried to muster some words to speak, but from the harsh gasps he was giving, it sounded as if he was flying too fast, for too long. He must have been in a really hurry to get here. He reached for his satchel and pulled out a message scroll, and without the ability to speak a single word, he handed him the message and dropped to the floor, exhausted.

Shifu watched the messenger collapse and then glanced at the scroll placed in his hand, it was addressed to him at the Imperial Palace, from the Jade Palace - surely more information from Tigress and Po. The two that stayed behind must have found something that Sao's "spies" might have missed, they had the time to take a longer look at the sight of the..."slaughterhouse" the main hall had been transformed into. It actually didn't surprise him all that much, "a second look pays off," as some had said.

He unrolled the scroll open and studied it, scanning along the information that had been written down. His eyes widened at the revelation they had found in their second look, the pattern of the murder was revolved around people that were armed with weapons - both traditional and modern. In that conclusion, it showed that it was a serial killer's work indeed, but it was someone who killed for sports. Fray was never that type of person who took the lives for fun or challenge, it was just inhumane.

But the revelation he was most shocked about was the possibility and the belief they had come to that it was all a set up, that someone else was the true murderer, and that Fray was merely being framed for the crime he had never committed. So that when he finally showed up, he would receive the punishment while the real assailant got away with it.

However it was only a small piece of the puzzle, they had made a point that this whole set up was planned to scare people, particularly the politicians of the Empire. Shifu didn't need to think all that hard to get the understatement of what he was reading, the whole set up was a plot to scare the Imperials into accepting military options - specifically the bill Marshal Sao has been trying to influence for all this time. It all made sense, it was a set up...

...a conspiracy.

A few knocks came to the door, the kung fu master sauntered over and opened it to find Mae, "Master Shifu, Emperor Yuu has summoned your presence into the council room."

As the head servant bowed in respected and started off to other business, Shifu thought it was just about time he bring up what he had learned, and at least finally put an end to this nonsense.

* * *

After the blizzard subsided, Tigress and Po were now meandering through a rugged canyon through the landscape of fog and mist. It wasn't as cold as Chor-Gom but it was still very chilly, the giant panda breathed in his hands and rubbed them against his belly - more careful not to cause another fire via questionable way. However, during their hike through the snow, ash, and harsh climate change he wondered exactly how she knew where they were going. It wouldn't hurt to ask, so he did.

"Okay, I'll bite," he said, "Tigress, do you even know where you're going?"

"Of course I do," she replied, scanning all around the canyon they were wandering into, "Now stop complaining, we were almost there. I'm sure of it."

"How? How do you know we're even on the right path to Zhan? What, do you have a tracking device on him or something?"

Tigress stopped to crouch, "While we were at the front entrance of Chor-Gom, the guards were taken down by the use of a modern weapon - a sniping modern weapon - and the bullets used had a specific scent. I smelt it even along the snow, and now that we're here, I no longer need to trace the scent."

"Well, why not?"

She pointed to the the ground, "Look, tracks along surface; from several to a hundred feet of warriors and the wheels of a heavily loaded carriage. All traveling together on the same pathway through this canyon, and probably beyond that."

"Beyond that? But I thought you said we're almost there." Po complained, following her down the canyon.

They both traveled further until they reached the end of the canyon, finding a long bridge that went as far until it disappeared into the mysterious mist. Because of how spooky it was the giant panda had no desire to wander along an old bridge that had been there for who knows how long? - only to find something he probably won't like on the end, but Tigress sensed no danger and advanced along each wood board, so he decided just to follow along with her curiosity.

Upon reaching the end of the bridge, and although frankly more comfortable with the idea of turning around now and going back home, Po's expression grew wide in eye and mouth length.

Beyond the mist was a castle - a huge, dark fortress installation among and all around the mountains inside the enormous crater, walls with modern weapon turrets and patrols of sentinels making up its defense, and a convoy of motorized vehicle carriages transporting big and heavy crates through its entrance.

Apparently, the abandoned moutains weren't so abandoned after all.

"Oh no," Po shook his head, "oh no. No way."

"Is something wrong, Po?"

"Uh... yes, that would be the big, scary castle right in front of us," he pointed out, "there's no way I'm going in there."

"Why not? Zhan is somewhere in that fortress and he may need help," Tigress pointed out, "he's probably being tortured or worse in there."

"Look, I care about the guy too, but I - I just remembered about my Dad and the shop, he's gonna need my help, and he'll probably need me more than you will."

"Are you serious? You're going to be this scared and selfish - you'd rather stand in front of a stove, cooking noodles while someone is in danger? Zhan is in trouble, and you're being so selfish if you turn around and leave him for some... _restaurant_?"

"Selfish? Me? Now hold on," the panda shot back, angrily, "How am I the selfish one here, you're pulling me away from my dad's most important day just to help save your boyfriend. My dad's gonna freak out if I'm not there tonight, and I'm sure Zhan can keep his sanity longer than he can, so I think I should help my family, who is probably closer to going mad than a trained and experienced fighter like Zhan Fray.

"So don't call me selfish; you're the one who dragged me here and is now lecturing me about who's gonna need my help more. If you think he's in that much danger, shouldn't you be capable of rescuing him by yourself - I doubt you'll need me. I'm not the one being selfish here."

Striking the best point of the whole conversation, Po turned around and started back across the bridge. He didn't make it far, for it was his conscience that made him glanced back over his shoulder to find Tigress, her posture reading worriness and determination - as she had her back turned to him.

He could have just carried on, he could have just ended this little adventure and move on to help his dad, but someone it just didn't feel right. There was still time in day, if they found Fray and quickly got him out of there, they should be back just in time before sunset. He sighed and walked back to the feline, as she turned around to face him - obviously aware of his return.

"Are you this serious about saving him?" He asked, as she nodded, her expression without question, "Alright then, I won't like it but... I've got your back on this."

Tigress smiled warmly, "Thank you, Po," she said, before she leaned in close to place a grateful kiss on his white cheek. "Now c'mon, we have to hurry," she began to climb down into the crater.

Po was a little bewildered and slightly dizzy after receiving the kiss, "Uh, wha? Or yeah... sure," he replied, clumsily strolling down the crater.

* * *

**To Black Raider: So it may seem everything is figured out, but let me ask you, did you see what happened last on this chapter? Did that surprise you?**

**R&R please...**


	28. Chapter 28

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

Masquerade sat alone in Master Kio's empty contemplation quarters, inside the ring of candles - seeing as he was away, and she was suppose to be ready for these so called intruders, she thought he wouldn't mind if she meditated while she waited for them to arrive. Cross-legged with her heals over her thighs, while her hands rested comfortably on her legs, she inhaled and exhaled near silently that even she couldn't hear herself breathe.

As the urethane candles' cent began to fill her nostrils, she felt herself enter a trance-like state, and she began to see through a sixth sense, a omniscient eye over their hideout of the mountains. She could see the entire fortress through this state, all of the gorillas marching in a guard patrol around the castle-like walls, mercenary wolves managing - unloading and preparing them from shipping - the cargo of modern weaponry, and the fog that kept the whole mountain invisible.

It was fantastic, glorious... this must have been the state of mind, as Kio had explained once, that Morgan Remnant must be in at all times if he could predict everything that's happening, and it must have been the reason that always kept Kio in such a good mood.

The plain truth, there was one overseer that was truthfully keeping a watch over everything, and the proof to its truth was granted by its correction of an army and rebellion rising. Along with with the intruders mentioned earlier.

Reluctantly, Masquerade sensed the intruders had arrived, in fact they were _inside_ the mountain fortress - but more surprisingly, their infiltrated numbers were a lot shorter than she expected. There were only two intruders.

It made sense why they hadn't arrived and no one had even set off an alarm, the intruders weren't in a large enough number to be easily spotted, and the fact that she could witness them prowl through the castle fortress with ease, taking out a few guards in silence, and were now their way, from the looks of it, to the trophy hall, it was all the facts she needed to guess these were warriors - kung fu legionnaires.

She was puzzled by their arrival here, what did they want? Likely, since they were heading for the trophy hall, it became clear to her that they were here to rescue their friend, the stone warrior Zhan Fray. They had come for him, to save him from any torture or ordeals they thought he could possibly be in - they would soon realize the truth.

However, she was even more so as to if this was the upcoming future, or if this was all happening now. As the alarm went off - a lone bugle being blown and followed by others in a uproar of horns, she had her answer. They were here, and it was now.

Masquerade opened her eyes and recollected to her feet, gathering her equipment and donning her mask, she drew her sword and started for the trophy hall, where she would certainly meet and take a look at these warriors for herself. This would all be new; new warriors for her to challenge, a new fight for her to enjoy, new blood for her sword, and new trophies. Enough said.

* * *

With a well placed series of punches and kicks, Tigress lunged and sent the rogue rhinoceros flying - smashing through the heavy doors and crashing into a few gorillas and wolves. She and Po leaped through the broken doorway and stood right beside each other, battle stances against the three dozens of enemy sentinels blocking their path down the corridor.

Right in front of them was two gorilla warriors, of which they each took one. The feline easily knocked her adversary down, and was now taking on the rest following, while the fallen gorilla recollected and charged at her. Po had his foe right where he wanted him, he ducked and dodged his enormous fist and subsided him.

Tigress launched a hard punch straight to the first wolf's torso and subsided the second, kneeling him in the groin and tossing him over to the thrid and forth, tripping them in their path. She flipped and kicked the recollected gorilla - her heel swinging across his face - and threw him off balance, and took the liberty of landing her palms on the next assailant's shoulders, spun around, and swiped the wolf to the floor, making a loud _thud!_ upon hitting surface.

Po absorbed the gorilla's quick attacks and ducked from his heavy blows, he raised his right arm in defense and threw his left fist straight for his ribcage, only to have it caught by the ape's free hand. Too late to make up for the mistake, the giant panda could do nothing but witness as the ape twisted his arm and kicked him back against the wall. He quickly recovered just in time to dodge the heavy fist aimed directly for his face, as it now dove into the stone wall.

Tigress stopped the large arm of the gorilla from crushing her and lifted her knee, jamming it up the ape's chin twice, which momentarily stunned him. She twisted him arm behind his back, leaped up, and slammed her elbow right between his shoulders, knocking him to the hard, unforgiving floor - the perfect knock out. She danced and dodged the swipes of fists and swings of bladed weapons, all the while countering, disarming, and subduing each and every assailant.

Po swiped his fist sideways and then in an uppercut across the big ape's face, and at the time the gorilla was beginning to wobble, almost ready to pass out from exhaustion. As the brute made one more attempt to strike him, the giant panda immediate leaped forward and bounced him with his belly, sending him crashing into the wall. As he pealed off the wall, Po cheered with his fists in the air, "Oh yeah! I got 'em, Tigress! Did'ja see..."

He stopped in mid-sentence, viewing the long hall of unconscious wolves and gorillas, and watched just as Tigress knocked out the last sentinel, and tossed him into the pile of guards. And he thought he was so proud of himself for taking out the one guy, yet he should give her a round of applause for clearing the whole corridor. Regardless, he decided just to keep quiet and follow her, he'd congraduate her later.

"Where do we go now?" He asked her, as they entered another corridor, one with many doors on each side.

Tigress closed her eyes and sighed, and then she answered, "That door," she pointed to the third door on their left and sprinted to it, "Let's go."

As the doors were thrown open, they both stopped dead in their tracks, they had entered an art gallery. It was filled with hundreds of stone statues, all appearing to have the same theme and expression - warriors taking their final stand right before they are cut down to face their fate.

It was all so strange, sure it all looked like it was suppose to look like an art museum, but yet it all felt like a graveyard to them. It was as if these statues were _real_ warriors, and they had all been killed, slain, or perhaps, turned to stone. Tigress was the first to think that was crazy, but it all felt so real, so close to the truth.

She approached and studied the nearest stone warrior, scanning all of the scars and wounds of the legionnaire, they looked fresh and calculated - all too well to be sculpted so precisely and masterfully. But the claw-marks, they looked so familiar to her that she had seen some similar to them before, much like the scar Zhan bared on his right cheek...

Tigress fell silent at the thought, these were the exact scars of Rollo Kio, ones fresh before execution. But why they were featured in a statue such as this one led her to the conclusion that they're weren't just sculptures of art. They were Kio's victims.

She lifted her head from the revelation and scanned the gallery, looking for something specific among the "artworks" that was probably what she had been looking for on her voyage here. The feline looked all around until she finally found something that caught her eye, a specific statue of a lone, standing warrior - a cheetah.

She silently gasped, Po's eyes were wide as he stood by her side, the stone statue in front of them was Zhan Fray - he was one of Kio's victims, one of his trophies. While she stared at her lifeless friend in shock, the giant panda curiously reached and picked up the vial of green liquid, feeling slightly parched after the long hike but felt mostly parched of sympathy for Fray, he felt the need to preach.

"Oh dear friend, Zhan Fray," he began, unfastening the lid off the vial, "we apologize for the sealing of your fate in such a manner. Our intentions were save you, but there was nothing we could've done about it. We are already too late. So we pray you amen, good friend," he lifted it close to his lips, "and hope that when your life is recycled, you could... 'stiff' up a bit."

Po sipped the green substance, only to gag and spit it out all over the Fray statue. It tasted aweful! He didn't know why in the world someone would just leave a vial of green stuff by a stone statue - whereas it made him a hypocrite considering he _drank_ from a vial of green stuff by a stone statue, so how could he judge anyone but himself?

If it weren't for the tranquilizing sympathy she was feeling, Tigress would've slugged the panda's face in - but that was only one reason, and not even the most effective. Her attention was lured to the green substance on the stone, which was now beginning to crawl all over Fray's statufied form. As the cheetah's entire body began to glow, bit by bit they could see some motion take active, and hear a few groans and gasps of breath.

In a matter of seconds, the stone statue had returned - revived - into the strong warrior and good friend, Zhan Fray. The cheetah drooped before tipping forward and losing his balance, he would have fallen to the hard marble floor if Tigress hadn't caught him first. As she looked over him, he groaned and opened an eye, spotting - what he thought was - his childhood friend.

"T-Tigress?" He murmured. She smiled, tears running down her cheeks as she pulled him into a tight, warm hug.

"It's alright Zhan, I'm here for you. We're getting you out of here," she said, as Po pulled him to his feet and began to escort him, but he wobbled and lost his footing, however the panda picked him back up and practically carried him out. "Come now, we're leaving."

* * *

**To Black Raider: Oh don't worry, that's where the real shocking surprise comes in, Next chapter...**


	29. Chapter 29

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

Following the head servant back into the council room, Master Shifu exhaled swiftly before approaching the table, not yet bothering to set down. He had left Crane back to assist Messenger Zeng recover his breath and strength, that and this was something he needed to handle alone. Today - right here and now - he was going to expose the spy and make sure he'll have what's coming to him.

He stood beside Dove Wong as he watched the Emperor enter the room and take his seat upon the throne, and as Marshal Sao took his spot as the speaker - whatever he had to speak of seemed obvious that it would include the possible terrorist threat he always rambled about. As far as he was concerned, Sao could go on about whatever he wanted, Shifu was certain he would see the end of this nonsense.

"Master Shifu," Wong greeted, glancing over to the elderly master, "you seem to be in a good mood this evening. Are you actually looking forward to one of the Marshal's consults?"

"None of the least, Dove Wong," he replied, "I have no real interest to hearing the same bill requesting the aggressive military actions and options. Frankly, I question his 'sources.' My sources, on the other hand, had just informed me the possibility of a spy in the Imperial Palace."

Wong gave him a anxious, mildly surprised look, "And you believe Sao could be the so called spy - that he is deliberately trying to make the Emperor and the Imperial council agree to his request and demands for his army and security to..."

"...To engage everyone in a war," Shifu finished, "Yes, I do believe so."

"This is very interesting, it could be the reason why he's always so ambitious and determined to enforce his bill upon us. The Marshal wants to transform China into a war country, starting with a civil war."

"Well, you certainly caught the true idea fast."

"Why yes, I've known the Marshal for quite a while, but I never expected he would be apart of this conspiracy." Wong said, "But in any case, if you are looking to expose him as the traitor you claim, then I shall assist you in his downfall."

Shifu smiled at him, at least there would be one aid to his goal in exposing the spy, and at least this will all be over before the end of the day. For right now, he was feeling the upcoming victory in full wake, but somehow, remotely, he felt a little more suspicious now. But as the Emperor tapped his scepter onto the table to call everyone to attention, he decided he'd worry about it later.

"Everyone, please come to attention for the Imperial Marshal Sao," Emperor Yuu boomed, as everyone seated themselves at the long table.

"Thank you, your Highness," Sao began, bowing to the old goose as he turned to the rest of the politicians, "Good people of the Imperial council, it has come to my notice that the terrorist threat is real. According to an onlooking agent, Sy Sia shipyard has been completely destroyed by an unknown force, of which appeared to have happened last night. And during the following morning, a convoy of ships appear, dock, and deliver mysterious cargo to another convoy of land vehicles that drove them to an unknown location - likely the rebel village."

"And what makes you so sure of that, mind me asking Marshal?" Wong asked, standing up to pace, "In fact, why is it that your spies are so gifted in acquiring such accurate intelligence?"

"I pay them good and generously in order to get the information I want to know."

"Yet to you only appear to share half of the information with the rest of us. Is there more to what you're telling us, to this possible terrorist threat, or is the rest of it something you don't want us to know?"

"Wha-? That is an insult!" Sao exclaimed, his anger visible, "I am sharing as much intelligence as I can with you all. To keep secret important information of our problem would be considered treason."

"Treason? How ironic of you to mention," Wong began, "because just before you began your consult, a friend had just spoke with me about a possible terrorist conspiracy. Likely a conspiracy of dissidents against us, not only of the Xi rebels but also the Lang Shadow Army and perhaps many other conspirators involved. And that they had a spy among us, a traitor who is deliberately trying to encourage the people of the Chinese Imperial council to fight with this rebellion that is uprising."

"A spy?" The Marshal repeated, "Me? That is absurd, I am the Marshal of the Chinese Imperial council..."

Just as he gave his conclusive excuse, the entrance doors to the meeting room swung opened, and three figures sprinted through and stopped, exhausted from all of the running they must have been doing. Shifu stood from his seat and started for his three students, anxious of their sudden arrival, "Monkey, Viper, Mantis, what is wrong?"

"Master - Master Shifu," Viper panted, trying to capture her breath in order to form words, "we... we went to the Black Market and found General Lang, they _were _smuggling modern weapons through Li Rai. We stowed away with the cargo and ended up at the rebel village. It was all a conspiracy - a set up! The rebel chieftain and Lang, they're conspirators, we heard them speak of it, and heard them speak of a spy in the council."

Shifu turned his attention to Wong, who smile and turned his attention back to Sao, "Well then, I guess that pretty much concludes the traitor theory. Guards!"

Suddenly, the Imperial sentinels charged into the council room, as two specific rhinos grabbed the Marshal roughly by his forearms and held him off the floor, restraining him away.

"What? This is - Let me go! This is injustice! I am not the conspirator! I am not the spy!"

"Oh, do save you description of injustice, Sir Sao," Wong told him, "this conspiracy of your doing is finished. You will understand that the Imperial Council will never engage in your silly military options bill, so you can tell your associate - Kio - that for when he and the rest of the conspirators are brought to justice."

Shifu thought he would feel proud, feel the relieve and peace he had been long waiting for, but that last sentence triggered the heart of his suspicious directly. "Kio?" He repeated the name, that had not been mentioned until now, "Rollo Kio?"

Wong glanced back to him, his eyes wide. "Yeah, Rollo Kio," Mantis began, "he was one of the conspirators Lang was talking about back at the village. He said he and his..." - the insect ceased - "Wait a second. We didn't even bring that up yet, how'd you know?"

"Well, uh..." the Dove studdered, "I just... happened to know... Look, that's a good question..."

"Yes, that is, in fact, a good question," Shifu began again, "and I have plenty more. Dove Wong, as a peace worker in politics, I understand that you would be in a council such as this to make sure we don't get engaged with violence, but mostly advise that we don't fight back to encourage it more.

"However, Dove Wong, I cannot help but be curious as to how you know of a lot of things that have gone on in the past few days. When the reports of the Chor-Gom Prison break came, you already knew the inmate - my former student's name; Zhan Fray, and none of us had even said hsi name once.

"Then there was report of the Blackhuff's raid of the Jade Palace, of which stated they had possession of modern weaponry - but what strikes my suspiscion is that you were the first to read the reports, and more over, know the type of firearms they were. The reports said nothing of the weapons' origin, we've all read it to know that, but _you_ happen to know they were _Soviet_ weapons of the Union.

"And just when I arrived, just as we had both spoke about the suggestion that Sao could be a spy among us, which I had mentioned possible to you - but what I didn't mention was a conspiracy, a conspiracy of which you happen to have a good speech already ready for the occasion. It's an interesting understatement that you know about it, as well as know one of the higher conspirators was the merciless Rollo Kio - however, it was all completely new news straight from the door, and you already knew it before it was even brought up.

"So I think we all understand why all of this sounds rather suspicious, so I think it would serve us a good step forward if I were to ask the big question - Dove Wong, how do you know all of this?"

It was the big question, in fact it was the _ultimate _question, and everyone knew it. Wong was silent, suspiciously silent, for Shifu could easily read his gesture and expression, and after being kept in the shadows long enough to see the truth, he knew straight away that Marshal Sao was just a pawn in all of this - he was innocent - but Wong, Wong was the real traitor, the real spy.

"Well, Master Shifu," Wong began, "I was actually hoping you were as blind-sided as everyone else to have missed all of that during these last few days. But seeing you're not as stupid as everyone else in this hopeless empire, I am left with only with my last resort option."

Before Shifu could even get a single warning, Wong drew a hidden item, a pistol - a Stechkin APS - sticking out from his robe's sleeve, pointed it at the old kung fu master, and fired. The bullet pierced him right in the center of his chest and knocked him off his feet, as he feel onto the hard, marble floor.

Many shrieked with fear as fallen master hit the ground, and the treachorous Wong sprinted for the door, shooting the two rhinos that released Sao and tried to capture him. As the real spy, the true traitor, sprinted out of the council room and down the corridor, he smiled.

* * *

**... **


	30. Chapter 30

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

**

* * *

**

**Conspiracy**

****

_

* * *

_

With the alarm alerting every likely guard in the castle, and with little time on their hands, Tigress and Po escorted the now out cold Zhan Fray through the corridor and made a left turn to the entrance of which they came in. However, they heard marching and sprinting footsteps from behind the door, an obvious sign that many hostels were behind it, waiting for them.

"Well, this way's no good," the panda said, the unconscious Fray on his shoulder, "now what'da we do?"

"We'll have to find another way out of this fortress," Tigress replied, starting in the other direction, "this way. Hurry!"

He followed her back down the corridor, as she led them both to the far door on the other side of the hall. She looked at him, gave him a quick nod, and kicked the door open, standing ready for the first foe that dared to engage her. But not a soul stirred from the near darkness of the room, in fact as she leaned in for a closer look, it turned out to be a lead to the fortress' basement.

"Tigress? Do you know where you're going?"

"Don't start this again, Po," she growled, studying the drafty, almost disturbing darkness before her. "I am certain there is a sewer system within this castle, considering all of the filth we wandered through throughout the crater. If we find it, it could be our exit from this place."

"The sewer? Are you kidding me?" The panda complained.

"Would you prefer to take the hundreds of mercenaries and warriors throughout the rest of the fortress?" Tigress pointed out.

As if the time had just been waiting for her to ask the million dollar question, an echo carried the sound of a pair of heavy, steel doors being forced open, followed by the hammering of hard boots across the marble floor, heading in their direction.

"On second thought, I can always take a quick shower when we get back to my dad's shop. Sewer ho!"

They both hurried down the basement, closing the door behind them on the way in, and meandered further into the darkness. Only a row of dim lights on their left provided the means of visibility, and the further they voyaged down into the basement, the soon they met up with an underground abyss. Neither of them could see the bottom of it, due to the shroud of dark haze below, which would have made it a dead end - if it weren't for the bridge connecting to the other side, or the door to their right, which was likely a longer path around.

"Okay, I don't know about you but I feel more comfortable taking the long way around this abyss then go over it," Po said, "and risk falling down to the bottom."

"I'm afraid that may not be an option, we need to get out of here, now," the feline explained, "and the quickest escape is through the sewer system, and the quickest way to that is across this bridge. Now go, we must hurry!"

"Okay! Okay... but for the record, I'm only trying to speed up with you so I won't be late for the critic's visit, and my dad's gonna need me at the shop as soon as possible."

Sure that she had the proper understanding of his motives, Po swallowed the lump swelling in his throat and nervously took his first step onto the bridge and its unstable wood. With Tigress following close behind him, he inhaled and exhaled softly with each step forward, coming closer to the others side of the abyss.

Only a few steps away from fully crossing the bridge, Tigress stopped in her tracks as a cold rush flowed through her, and her sense of danger began to forewarn her that they were not only being watched, but also targeted. She glanced up, just in time to spot a small arrow dart fly from above. "Po! Move!" She shouted, pushing the panda forward and off the bridge and leaping back, starting back to the other side.

The arrow made its mark, as the explosion destroyed the support of the bridge and disconnected one side from the other, causing it to collapse. The feline hurriedly leaped to the ground side just in time as the bridge now hung below, dipping into the darkness.

"Tigress!" Po called, shouting in order to be heard.

"Po. Is Zhan alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. I'm okay too, thanks for asking!" He replied sarcastically.

"Po, hurry! Don't wait up for me, just get to the sewer entrance! I'll catch up! I'll go around and meet you there!"

"Okay. Just be careful!"

As the panda nodded to her and left, the still out cold cheetah on his shoulder, Tigress looked back up to the ceiling, which was hidden within the ever creeping shadows above. That explosive arrow didn't just fall from the ceiling so easily, it have been fired from a wrist sling, the same weapon Fray uses, and it had to have been fired by someone - a hidden assassin, the true assailant during the past few days.

Mindfully and cautiously, she started for the door, keeping her eyes open for any figures shifting in the shadow. She pushed the door open and sauntered in, keeping her guard up as she found - to her surprise - an old fashion death match arena. It was one of the most ancient and traditional arenas in which two equally matched adversaries verse each other in a fight to the death.

_Never mind it_, she thought, she had to focus, she had to meet up with Po and Zhan at the sewer entrance, and she had to hurry. She traveled around the arena, below her floor in a lower story, and faced the door that would surely lead her Po's way. However, it was locked tight, apparently someone didn't want anyone to enter through this way - or interfere, perhaps?

She sighed and swiped her claws across the metal lock, and with the lock's hold on it released, the door fell open. She smiled victoriously, and started forward, but stopped as she felt the wind brush along her back, wind that was pushed by another force of presence. She spun around, only to feel a fist lunge at her stomach, followed by another hand grasp her by her throat and throw her to the wall, pinning her there.

Tigress gasped and fought for breath as she was held against the wall, she gazed upon the assailant and his dark clothes, the steel bladed sword on her sheath, and his face - no, his plain white masquerade ball mask. Behind the mask's eye holes she saw deep red eyes, red for blood, and hungry for the kill. This was the real serial killer behind all the attacks.

This was the real psychopath.

* * *

Masquerade leaned in closer to observe this female tiger warrior - one of two kung fu warriors that have intruded Kio's lair. She had seen the other one, a big, fat panda who seemed too much of a coward, and perhaps more interested in food, to be anything of a challenge, especially if he was the one retreating with the cheetah, Fray. But this one, this new adversary and prey, was probably more of a fight for her, her pelt might make an excellent trophy.

With that personal conclusion, she swung and tossed the tigress out into the arena, as she crashed onto the filthy ground and rolled straight to her feet.

* * *

Tigress immediately recollected to her feet as she rolled across the ground, now standing in combat stance, fists raised, kneels bent, crouched, and awaiting the assailant's next move. She watched as he hopped into the arena and strolled inside the ring, but stopped to face her. Apparently he knew as well as she did of the rules of this arena, and since she was without weapons, it was unarmed, hand-to-hand combat.

She carefully watched as her adversary reaching for his hands and pulled off his wrist slings, dropping them beside his boots. He drew a sword and removed his utility belt, only to plant the blade deep into the dirt, and hang the belt on its hilt. Bracing herself for the worse, she stood ready as the assailant reached for his mask, untying it from his head, and slipped it off, dropping it to the ground.

To her ultimate surprise, it turned out that the psychopath who had killed all of those people, and kidnapped Fray in order to frame him, was a young woman. A female cougar at a very young age, seven teen she believed, but although her appearance deceived her, the assailant's eyes were still the same deep red orbs.

The assailant cracked her knuckles and crouched, fists raised and at her sides, ready for a killer lunge. Mirroring her own stance as they stood two yards from each other. As if someone had rang an imaginary gong, the fight began.

Tigress made the first move, on attack position she sprinted and jumped, her foot extending forward for a striking blow. But the assailant sidestepped her, eluding the forward lancing leg. Without a second in between, she swung her arm out and knocked the feline between her neck and chest, as she fell flat on her back.

She recovered quickly and rolled out of the way just as the assailant swung her foot in her recent place, her heel cracking the stone floor of the ring. She considered herself fortunate, if she hadn't moved, the heel's force would have smashed right through her ribcage, and without doubt would have crushed her heart. And then the fight would have been over.

She spun on the ground and swiped her foot - hooking around her ankle - and threw her off her balance. Once the assailant fell to the floor, Tigress pounced on top of her, threw a fist across her cheek, only to have that paw caught and twists as the cougar swiftly leaned up and headbutted her hard on her forehead.

The tigress obtained an immediate headache after that blow, followed by a merciless knee slamming into her gut that knocked the wind out of her. The assassin threw her off, scooped her up by her leg, and swung her against the ground, twice, and then tossed her into the middle of the ring.

With her sore muscles enough to restrain her from movement, Tigress used what strength she could muster to sit up, watching her opponent reclaim her sword from the ground, the moment of the final kill was upcoming. She closed her eyes and hurriedly began to summon her chi, feeling as it filled each breath she took, and regenerated her muscles.

* * *

It was time for the final kill - Masquerade marched over to her equipment and recovered her sword, the weapon that would strike the final blow. She turned back to the prey, who was lying motionlessly on the floor, and to her opinion, she guessed she was helpless where she lay. She simply sauntered over to the weak tigress, acknowledging her closed eyes and calm breathing, and raised her steel - pointing its tip at her chest.

Without warning, she was caught off guard as the tigress flipped back and dodged the sword, as it was planted into the ground. She glanced up to watch a fist slam against her cheek, a foot knocking across her other cheek, and a paw that grabbed her own, followed by a knee that swiped up and marked her elbow. Effectively breaking her arm.

Masquerade backed up a little bit, grasping her useless arm as it dangled in an unfashionable position. She watched as the prey - the adversary - sprinted, connecting both fists to one another, and slammed them against her chest. The calculated, brute force blew upon her chest, knocking her back as she flew like a rocket, out of the ring.

Upon feeling her back slam into the wall, she swore she heard something crack, like a broken bone other than her own arm, as she pealed off the wall and onto the floor. Now completely immobilized, she looked up with her eyes, spotting the tigress standing over her, her fists gripped tight, visible rage in her eyes, she wouldn't have been surprise if she killed her. But before she could see her do anything more, her vision faded, and everything went black.

* * *

Tigress gazed upon the assailant, the fallen warrior before her - the same killer that had took the lives of hundreds, and brought the subject to Zhan's execution. She felt angry, enraged that this was even attempted, and she wanted to kill her for it, to make her pay for what she had done - what she had tried to do.

She could too, she could easily pick up that murderer's sword and end her life, without her even having to see it coming. It was so easy, and she wanted to do it - with all the tempting dark side of her heart that was tempting her, she wanted to kill her. But she couldn't. Even though she thought this _child_ deserved it, she couldn't kill her.

Studying this young woman, it made her think about Zhan Fray, how much of a killer he was, and a person she wouldn't know any more. Luckily for him, he didn't become such a psychopathic murderer - he was still redeeming himself. But seeing this killer, this seventeen-year-old girl, it only made her wonder - would Fray have ever become that? Would she have ever become that?

It wasn't easy, but Tigress decided to spare this cougar, despite everything that had happened - everything she had done - she would not slay her. She was only a poor, young child who had had troublesome times, growing up alone and under the wrong influence, and she was sure that if she wasn't as careful as she was in her life, she would've become very same as her.

As she walked away to catch up with the others, she recalled asking herself what her destiny would be - what she would become in the world, but now she smiled, proud of herself when she found, not the answer she was looking for, but the opposite. She _didn't_ know who she would become, however, she knew that she would _never_ become a monster.

**

* * *

**

R&R please...


	31. Chapter 31

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

Now exposed as the real spy and true Imperial traitor, the fraud dove Wong hurriedly sprinted through the corridor, while two rhino sentinels appeared in his way, blocking him from the doorway into the next room. Swiftly he raised his pistol and shot both directly, and fell both brutes in cold blood.

"Stop him!" Shouted a gruff voice from behind.

He spun around and fired his weapon, shooting down the next to sentinels charging at him, and hurried back down the hall, eager to get out of this Palace as soon as he could. Although things hadn't gone exactly to plan - considering Sao was found innocent while he had been found out, and also considering he had to unnecessarily shoot Shifu - everything looked as if it will fall into place on its own, anyway.

All that was left to do now was escape the Imperial Palace and return to the conspirators, and claim his reward for driving the politicians to military options.

Wong made his way down the corridor and turned left, finding himself out onto the balcony - the wrong turn to escape himself, but the perfect place to set up a distress beacon, which he had. The fraud dove scurried to the rail and pulled out a small, box-like device, similar to a radio, and placed it on the ground. He applied a few programmings into it and activated it, as the little antennae raised and rotated, making a small, pitch sound.

He took the time to reload his pistol and imagine how the rest of his life will be affected. He'll be a legend for this, for his single-handed accomplishment of outsmarting the Imperials - maybe not for his subtly or his underestimation of his opponent, but for sending a clear message to the Emperor that enemies were plotting against him. That was enough to scare the old man into readying for a fight.

"Busy calling a way out of here, are we Dove Wong?" asked a suspiciously, surprisingly familiar voice. He spun around, unloaded gun pointed, as he found - to his dead shock - the Red Panda, Master Shifu, alive, and standing at the doorway. "Sorry, but you'll have to cancel that."

"What? But - but how?" Wong studdered, stupefied as he backed away, his hand shaking as it held the now heavy pistol.

Shifu reaching into his robe and pulled out a medallion, one crucified with Imperial symbols - along with a small bullet wound puncturing its surface. "I had the Emperor's faith on my side, right before you shot me."

* * *

Wong looked surprised to Shifu, and he shared the same feeling - even he himself was surprised at how lucky and fortunate he had been when the Emperor's medallion had been there to take the shot, it was even more amazing that he had saved his life in the process. He looked at the fraud dove, acknowledging his frightened expression, he thought it suited him, because he _should_ be afraid.

The fraud dove tried to slip the clip into his pistol, but acting on instinct the old man tossed the medallion, relieving the pistol from the betrayer's hand. The discarded firearm flew into the air and over the railing, leaving only Wong and his useless ammunition clip.

"I should have known this from the beginning, Sao might have been a warmonger and an obvious likely suspect in this conspiracy, but it was too obvious. If he was a real spy he would have been more careful not to draw suspicion to himself."

"Yes, indeed, I guess that was my mistake to lure your attention mostly on him, you were bound to see a flaw in the possibility. Sao was a fool, an easy pawn to play into my chess game, it would have worked and he would have taken the fall - if not for you."

"Why are you doing this, Wong?" He asked the traitor, "Why would you betray the Imperial Peace Corps, that's what you stand for. What do you have to gain from all of this?"

"I don't expect a traditional kung fu martial artist such as yourself to understand the common greed of us all," Wong replied, "I am only doing what I must to prepare for the inevitable."

"The 'inevitable'? I disagree, it's all over. You and your accomplices have failed to persuade us into military options. We will not engage into any war conflicts, you have lost!"

"Oh, have we?" the fraud dove chuckled, "My poor, naive friend, by exposing me you have made it clear to the Emperor and all of the Imperial politicians that the conspiracy is active, and that all that are a threat to the Chinese Empire are everywhere, and closer than they would expect. Don't you see? - We have already won, and I have you to thank."

"You can forget it, the conflict of civil warfare will not satisfy the rebels and their lust for fire, blood and genocide. The uprising rebellion will never win, they will never rule China."

Wong began to chuckled again, "You think that's all this is about, a simple fight to claim and reign over China? You short sighted fool, what's going on is far more bigger than that, bigger than the rebellion, bigger than China - bigger than _us_!"

"What are you talking about?"

"A new world order, Shifu," he said, "you agree with my that the world and all of its politics and societies have become too corrupted, with the arguments of difference between traditional and modern and opinions of right and wrong, they all lead us to war with each other. It's time to change all that, to leave behind those difficult methods and start anew."

"You're insane, Wong. No one can easily change the world, not even your employer, Rollo Kio."

"Oh, maybe you or the Emperor can't, but there are methods - there are ways to make it all possible. My superior - not Kio, but another - can do it. For he, as the true Overseer, has found a way. He can and will use the method and change the world, making it evolve into one great nation!"

"How? How can they do that? Who is this so-called Overseer?"

The traitor's smile faded into a grim stare upon the ground, Shifu followed his gaze and spotted a small, red dot - a laser light - crawling along the stone floor. The red dot traveled across the floor, up the fraud dove's leg, and came to a halt in the center of his chest. Wong looked up in a direction that faced north - up on the rooftop of the Palace, and fear took grasp of his features. He screamed as a small arrow flew and exploded upon his chest.

Shifu averted his eyes from the almost blinding flash and looked again, finding Wong, standing motionless near the railing, a large hole in his chest and throughout to his back. The fraud dove gasped soundless words and tipped back over the railing. The red panda sprinted to the edge to witness the spy hit the ground after a nasty fall.

He turned away from the sight of the fallen dead traitor and gazed up into the direction, the direction Wong stared in before he was struck down, only to watch as the red dot appeared on his own chest. As it climbed up to his forehead, Shifu glanced up into the sun, spotting a lone figure on top of the roof - pointing a wrist sling at him.

He just stood there, same as the assailant who slayed the traitor, almost locked with in each other's gaze. Although he was expecting the assassin to shoot him too, he didn't, not one dart was even launched in his direction. The assassin stood his position on the roof for about a minute, and then the silhouette retreated.

Even as the silhouette vanished, Shifu continued to stare with a suspicious gaze. His students appeared at the doorway and approached him, "Master Shifu, are you alright?" Viper asked.

He glanced at the four warriors, "Yes. I am fine," he replied, placing his hands behind his back as he started back for the dicussion room, "Come. I must speak to the council."

* * *

The assassin unloaded his wrist sling as he strolled away from the edge, replacing the small, orange arrow into his pouch. With Wong's beacon still emitting the distress signal - calling for an immediate extraction helicopter to appear to his rescue. However, with the spy dead, it was now his way out of the Imperial Palace. The assassin reached for his mask and pulled it off, revealing the reptilian face of Rollo Kio.

If there had been anyone to accompany him during this assignment, they would have questioned his current acts of today - such as the act of dispatching the dove, but what they called "dispatching" was what he would called "silencing." His first plan was to "silence" Master Shifu before he found out anything important and ruined it, but considering Wong had begun to expose the plot at hand, he had to destroy him in order to keep what was left of the operation secret.

That might have answered the first question, but his reasons for sparing the old master were much more complex. Now that he knew so much, and now that it had become clear, Shifu would be the more popular politician there, worthy of deciding the council's next final decision, and with the intelligence of the conspiracy, the uprising rebellion, and the global operation - obviously he would act to the desired result.

Right on cue, the extraction helicopter roamed the skies and settled down to a landing before him. He continued towards it without halt, even as the hatch opened to reveal Morgan Remnant awaiting him. He casually sauntered to the vehicle and hopped aboard.

"Lord Kio, the signal received was from my spy agent, Wong," the silhouette claimed, "where is he?"

"Dispatched and dismissed," Kio replied, the hatch closed back up, "I saw him competent for duty, but no longer useful for further service."

* * *

Po stood at the sewer entrance as Tigress instructed, the unconscious Fray over his shoulder, and waited for the feline warrior to show up. It really didn't seem likely that she would be late to the rendezvous _she_ called, and he was beginning to get a little worried. He relieved himself by getting his mind off the feline and onto other things, there didn't seem to be a reason to worry about Tigress.

He thought about his father and the noodle shop, and the critic that was due to arrive at any time tonight, and considering all the time that had gone on - time which he hadn't used to practice cooking - he began to worry that he might not make it there in time. The very thought of the noodle shop deserted, with only his heartbroken father at the counter made him shudder, he couldn't let that happen.

Suddenly, he spotted a familiar face with orange fur and black stripes sprinting down the corridor, "Po! In the sewer, hurry!"

With that, the panda began to fidget with the locks to the door, but without the combination he found himself unable to do so. "I can't, we need the keys!" - Without warning, Tigress leaped and kicked the door open. - "Or not, never mind!"

"Come on! Hurry, we have to jump!"

As he first caught scent of the sewer, he found it even more repulsive than he thought. He shook his head, "Actually, I'm having second thoughts about this."

"No time!" Tigress replied, kicking the panda inside and leaping in to follow him.

* * *

**To All Shifu-Fans: Sorry if you all had the scare that this could be the end of him, but for the record, before I planned the big revelation of Wong, I decided to put him getting shot and saved by a metal medallion. It was all according to my arrangment of things, hope you like...**


	32. Chapter 32

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

Shifu and his returned to the discussion room, meeting back up with the rest of the council, who all gazed at him with surprised and shocked expressions, almost as if they were staring at a ghost. Even Emperor Yuu gave him an apprehensive stare, quite amazed by his sudden recovery from a gunshot to the chest, but then again, this was the appointed kung fu master of the Jade Palace, after all, and he shouldn't expect anything less.

"Master Shifu, are you alright?" he asked, anxiously, "What happened to Dove Wong?"

"Dove Wong was the real spy responsible for all this treason," he said, "he's dead."

"You killed him?"

"I did not. He was killed by another, a mysterious assassin who took his live, but for some odd reason chose to spare mine. Wong had been shot in the chest - with a wrist sling's explosive arrow."

"By whom was his death at the hands of?"

"I do not know, but I can guess it was one of the conspirators. When I had Wong cornered on the balcony, he told me things about the conspiracy, and then he told me that China wouldn't be the end of this, and that they were up to something global. But before I could begin to question him, he was shot down and killed. Whoever it was didn't want him to answer me anything."

"But what does this mean? What is happening that is considered 'global' - what are they up to?"

"I cannot say, but I now know that they aren't law breakers or hooligans attempting vandalism, they're terrorists."

"So are the rebels," Mantis added, "We're all sure of it, they're forming a legion together with the Lang Shadow Army to rebel against the Chinese Empire. They've got guns, tanks, heck they even have nukes!"

"Nuclear warheads?" The Emperor reacted, symbolizing everyone's sudden terrified expressions, "But that just can't be. There hasn't been a nuclear war in decades, it was finally declared safe."

"It's true, your Highness," Viper opened, "we overheard a conversation between General Lang and the rebel leader, Chief Ho. They made an agreement to supply them with extremely lethal and destructive weapons in exchange for components and luxuries the rebels can supply. Things like treasure, slaves, mineral elements, and so many other things."

"And they can get it, too," Monkey seconded, "their legion of rebels and mercenaries have control of both modern and tradition lands, villages, terrace farms, mining facilities, plains, everywhere across China. They have us surrounded, and they're waiting for the right moment to strike."

"That's definitely true," Crane third, "considering Wong had been a spy in the Imperial Council for who knows how long, and he chose now to attack."

"But why now, when he could've attacked us at any time during these past years? Why stay incognito for all this time, acting as a peace corps administrator?"

"Because this was all a set up," Shifu explained. "Everything that's happened, the murders and massacres happening all over China, the now developing intelligence about the rebels and this conspiracy, it was all _planned_. While they were building their rebellion, we were suppose to find out about it, we were suppose to fear the terrorist threat that was uprising, and Marshal Sao was suppose to suggest his military options bill.

"We were all suppose to react this way because the conspirators expected it from us all, they expected I would come here to assist the Imperial Council in its consults, that I would come to suspect Sao for a traitor, and that he would be arrested for the false treason while we acted on the military options ourselves, without a military officer to follow."

"I was a fool!" Marshal Sao cursed himself.

"We were all fooled. The conspirators wanted all this to happen, they want us to raise an army and oppose them, just as Sao wanted to. Which was why I suspected him for treason."

"But I didn't want an army to engage in a war with, I wanted military police for all that is loyal to the Empire, to protect us from the terrorist threat. You must believe me when I tell you all I want peace as much as you do."

"And we now believe you, and now we know the threat is real, the conspirators what to fight with us, to engage a war with us for control over China, and to carry out this global plan they have. But they doubted us, doubted we could easily be pulled into a war so simply, so they set everything up to scare us, and to convince us that we are at war."

"Then what do we do?" The Emperor asked.

"I say, given the circumstances that they doubted us, we call their bluff and prove them wrong." Sao suggested, "We take our armies and build our security of China."

"Oh Marshal, must you bring us back to that..."

"No. He's right," Shifu said, which surprised everyone around him, "In order to secure ourselves from the threat, we must fight back. Even if this is what they want, we will make them regret it. We will all make a stand together and push back the terrorist threat. We will show them that we have rightfully earned our honor and that we will protect our legacies."

Many politicians nodded in agreement with the red panda, as even Marshal nodded. Everything he said made sense, and was spoken as if by a wise and grand leader.

"The Rebellion - this alliance of terrorists and conspirators - has proved a grave threat to the people of China, and we must not take them so lightly. They have all disgraced our great nation's peace, honor and tradition, and they must all be disposed of. All of this rebel threat that have been captured must be questioned and liquidated immediately, and any act against this command is heresy. We will hunt down the threat and annihilate them in the honor of China."

With that grand speech, many politicians stood up and began to aplaud, the Emperor joined in, and even Sao bowed in respect of the great master. Shifu glanced at him and to the rest of the Imperial Council.

"I hereby call agreement of Marshal Sao's request for military arms and options bill," he announced, "all in favor, speak now."

Everyone stood and spoke up, all agreeing with the old master's opinion that they had their honor, and they would not disregard it to let the rebels, or anyone, think of them as "the weak." The lighting has been thrown down, and they were going to strike back at it with thunder.

* * *

The day afterward began to darken to night, as the sun finally set over the Valley of Peace. Mr. Ping was literally nibbling the tips of his wing in anxiety. The dining hall of his restaurant had a few groups of customers, with plenty of candles and lanterns around - for the moment, while he prepared the tray of noodle soups for Table 6, he saw only pigs, rabbits and sheep, which would have seem like a good sign considering the critic was an ocelot, but it also meant a negative sign.

The time of the critic's arrival was drawing near, and Po still has not yet shown up to his assistance. He was literally sweating his own feathers off, and every time he took notice he quickly replaced himself to the sink — where he had several buckets of water set out for this type of problematic situation. Ping picked up the closest bucket in range and splashed it over his face, the cold liquid washed away his sweat and tension, cooling him of anxiety and cleaning his face, he didn't want to look this way when the critic arrived to visit.

He flapped his right wing towards his face, sending cool, comforting air to reduce the tension and axiety, as he returned himself to the counter. However, as soon as he got there, his breathing was easily provoked by a frightening sight - the critic, Crowe, was just entering the restaurant, sauntering in his direction.

"Po..." he prayed silently to himself, "where are you? I need you and I need you now."

The ocelot critic focusely strolled across the dining hall of tables, benches and customers, his paws behind his back as he stood straight, he didn't walk he marched, both his dark, cold eyes staring straight at the goose behind the counter, much like a predator whom had just spotted its prey, and was already creeping in for the kill.

Crowe stood in front of the counter, making hard eye contact with the goose, and Mr. Ping swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Are you the owner and manager of this reluctant, casual establishment - called Ping?" He asked, a cold, predatory glare stared down upon the much smaller creature before him.

Mr. Ping nodded his head rapidly, putting on a near-brave smile.

"Very well," the critic said, expressionless, "I shall take await whatever it is you have to offer me, and I will provide my criticism in return, along with a few coins for the food and luxuries. I will take your best dish, whatever it may be, pray you do not disappoint me."

With that, the ocelot turned his cold gaze away from the goose and sauntered across the dining hall, taking a seat at Table 9. Ping exhaled, never had he been so frightened in all his life to just be stared at, he felt as if he couldn't move at the time, that he had been immobilized from the tips of his toes to his beaks. While Crowe gave him that cold glare, he could've sworn that he was glaring into his very soul.

He slapped himself, snapping out of the trance he had fallen into. He had the critic's order, he wanted whatever his best dish was - not too difficult for a time-skilled cook such as himself, right? All he had to do was whip up his best bowl of noodle soup, except for one problem, the only time his soup had been considered the best thing anyone had ever tasted was when he had cooked it with Po - it was a masterpiece they had created together.

He sighed as he shoulders slumped, if only he was here right now - he needed him now more than ever. There was a critic within his restaurant walls and he appeared to have high expectations, which wasn't the motivation that would actually help him in this situation. If anyone would be there to hear him, let his son appear to his immediate aid.

Suddenly, as if his pray had just been answered, the back doors swung open, and Po hurriedly sauntered through the door, followed by Tigress, whom was dragging an unconscious cheetah with her. "Hey dad," he waved, "right here on time, just like I promised."

"Po!" He exclaimed, over joyed by his son's returned that he hurried over to hug the round panda, "I'm so happy you've... Whoa!" He suddenly said, after just catching wind of the stomach turning smell on the panda, "What is that smell?"

"Yeah, sorry about that - we've been in the sewers and uh... yeah, maybe I should just take a..." - the goose threw the water at the panda, as it splashed over him, vanquishing the smell - "...shower."

"Oh Po, I cannot explain how close your time of arrival has been. The critic is here! - and he's wants the best dish we can provide."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard for you dad, you're the best cook here," Po pointed out.

"I know, but I can't - I just...can't. I have never been so nervous, he's the toughest food critic in all of China, and whatever he says could be very potent. I'm worried Po, he could have us shut down, and bring great dishonor to us all..."

"Dad, dad! Calm down," the panda directed him, "It's okay, I've got your back here. I'll stand by you the whole way through, until the end. Just relax, we're gonna pull through this. Okay?"

"All right. Okay." The goose replied, catching his breath.

"Now c'mon, let's do it. Let's cook this guy whatever he wants and show him what we got!"

With that perfect motivation for the almost lost of confidence chef, Mr. Ping lit up, and together they got to cooking - as father and son.

* * *

**... **


	33. Chapter 33

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

**

* * *

**

**Conspiracy**

****

_

* * *

_

The last thing she remembered was the fight with the tiger prey, and as Masquerade recalled as she limped down the corridor, returning to art gallery, she had lost.

It was a humiliating defeat, one that even she would resent - not only had she been fully slapped down and thrown unconscious, but she had been spared from the death punishment. In places such as China it was considered a grave dishonor to many to be denied death after defeat in some occasions, what it represented was that the defeated fighter was even less of a warrior worthy of death. If she had been born under these traditions and laws she would have been severely disgusted with herself.

But she wasn't anything that regarded their traditions, she wasn't Chinese, so why did she even care? She didn't have any honor at risk, she had nothing to lose, the only negative side was she failed her chance to obtain a new trophy, and her stone statue of Zhan Fray was ruined and stolen. As far as she knew, the only person would be disappointed by this was Master Kio.

True fact, it wouldn't be the trophy loss that would upset him, once he's informed that the intruders were - from whom she could recognize by spreading rumors - Master Tigress, one of the Furious Five, and the Dragon Warrior. They had broken through with ease and broken out freely with her trophy. Not only would his judgement of her be critically affected by this, his anger would surely be sparked, because people had escaped, people with knowledge of their hidden base of operations residing in the abandoned mountains.

If she was lucky, she could explain how it happened and he would understand that she had been overpowered. It wouldn't get her out of trouble, but it would at least cushion the punishment he was likely saving for her. Nevertheless, it was best to prepare herself for the inevitable pain, something would happen one way or another.

By the time she reached the door to the trophy hall, she exhaled, still caressing her broken arm in the bandages around her neck, as she reached forward and pushed the door open. To her surprise, she found Rollo Kio waiting for her, but other people as well - wolves in black ninja clothes, armed with AK-47 assault rifles. But the one that stood apart from Kio and the ninjas was the one man, wearing all black, secured clothing with a hood and gas mask, and whose species she couldn't identify - but she knew it was the superior, the overseer, Morgan Remnant.

They all turned their attention to her, and it was Remnant who first acknowledged her. "So Lord Kio, you were hiding something from me, after all," he said, and raised his right hand forward, almost as if signal a halt.

Without warning, every muscle and nerve in Masquerade's body betrayed her and froze, as she now stood motionless - like a statue - in front of them. She didn't know what or how it happened, but Remnant appeared to have frozen her with merely a wave of his palm, as if he possessed some psychic energy within his veins.

He curled his hand into and fist and thrusted it forward, and sent her flying back into the wall. He waved his fist to the left, tossing her weakened form into the left wall, and then threw her to the right. With a twitch of his hand, he spun and rotated her, and then hurled her across the hall, right in front of the large, glass window that displayed the edge of the rough river far below, down into the crater.

Masquerade propped herself up, just in time to catch glimpse of the lightning as it struck from the dark clouds, sending light scattering across the landscape of the mountain, flashing along the large, violent river that seemed to journey far from the eye could see, behind the next hill, and beyond.

She turned her attention back to the silhouette, Kio, and the group of ninjas that provided an audience. Her focus fixated mostly on Remnant, whom she found herself fearing more than the others. His hands were down and at his sides, which relieved her with the guess he wouldn't strike her again, however she didn't yet attempt to recollect to her feet, given her sore, aching muscles. Instead, she listened as she slowly summoned her strength.

"Lord Kio," the silhouette turned to the komodo dragon, "please explaining the meaning of this assassin you kept hidden from me. I don't like being kept in the dark like this."

"Great Overseer," Kio began, speaking with a respectful tone, "this assassin is my apprentice. She... I summoned her from prison to aid me in the task you gave me. She has been a great and reliable ally in the campaign and operations, it was because of her we were able to turn things to our advantage.

"The arms shipment had made it safely to its destination, according to General Lang and Chief Ho, and the Imperial Council, before Spy Agent Wong's death, are now convinced to comply with the military options bill. So you see, no harm done from this child - this young, skilled killer," he explained, "she had been a very useful and loyal apprentice, According to my opinion. The operations are still ago."

Remnant hesitated, scratching the tip of his gas mask, as Masquerade now stood on her knees, and began to raise herself to her feet.

"Very well, Lord Kio, I suppose no punishment is necessary for you," he told him, "however, taking this child as your apprentice without my authorization was a treachorous act. There is, on the other hand, a difference between an error and a mistake; an error only becomes a mistake when it is failed to be corrected. Dispose of the error, Kio, or you will become my error."

Masquerade's eyes widened with shock, Kio was just as surprised, the Overseer had just ordered him to kill his apprentice. No way, she didn't believe her Master would do such a thing, she had been his loyal student, and something of a servant to him, he wouldn't strike her down after all she had done for him. Would he?

Kio glanced at her and then at Remnant, hesitating. "Now, Lord Kio," the silhouette ordered, "prove your loyalty. Correct your error, or I will correct mine."

She finally recollected herself to stand on both feet, watching as Kio exchanged his glance to her and the silhouette, hesitating until he finally made his choice. He faced her, sprinted, leaped, and kicked her in the chest, sending her flying through the window, the glass shattered as she flew past it and endorsed the great fall.

As her vision of the castle's shattered window grew farther and farther away, she could barely believe what had happened. The very thought of Kio's actions, of how he chose Remnant's side and betrayed her, kept her occupied as she drew closer to the waters below. The water she hit hurt extremely enough to scar her flesh, her broken arm now stung more severely than ever. The waves rammed and tossed her with rage, as she was washed away with the river, past the hill - until her vision finally faded, and she lost herself in the current.

* * *

Rollo Kio gazed over the river, as it carried his former apprentice away from the castle. Her limp body was tossed and washed down the heavily rough waters, disappeared behind the hill, and was likely heading for the waterfall. His feelings for practically betraying his apprentice and sending her down to her death was mutual, but a small piece of him saw better to recycle than to waste. It was an interesting idea, so he kept it in mind.

He turned his head back to the watching, judging Overseer Remnant, "It is done, great Overseer."

"Very good, Lord Kio, you have regained my trust," he said, "now I can have full confidence in you while we escalate the operation to the next step."

"The 'next step?' What do you mean?" He asked, confused, "the campaign you assigned me with has been completed, all objectives are finished. I have our alliance, our rebellion, and our fellow conspirators, and the Imperial Council have accepted the military options bill. They will fight, just as you wanted, we will have our war - what more is there to be done?"

"Lord Kio, it appears you have mistaken the objectives of the goal. To conspire an army together to fight the Chinese Imperial forces was actually rather unnecessary, an optional secondary objective, the more important tasks were to make an agreement with a conspiracy of enemies of China, meaning we would need space for factories to be built. The other task was to convince the Imperial Council to prepare an army for a battle, a war-like conflict."

"But that is what I've done, we now have a rebellion large in numbers with control over hundreds of locations across China, all of which are rebels anxious to fight. We have an army, and we are ready to go to war with the Chinese Empire."

"That is the part you misunderstand," he told him, "I did instruct you to prepare for a conflict, and there will be a conflict, but not between us and the Chinese Empire."

"Then the rebels, the weapons and armaments we are supplying them with, the training camps and factories we're building for them, is all a waste? Are the Xi rebels a mistake to ally with, to motivate into fighting a battle?"

"No, all we need of them - for the moment - is an army of followers. We will eventually bring them into a fight, but until they they will help us unleash what we are trying to build. I foresee a fleet of AI weapons at our command, a fleet which will conquer the entire world, changing it into a domain and kingdom for our new society. It will be a history even time will honor as it records our great victory."

"I see, and I understand. However, I have one more question; if we are not going to war with the Chinese Empire, then whom is this conflict between?"

"The Empire, of course, and I predict they will have Interpol support, but their adversaries' identity is questionable to fully say a name. However, I am certain you will see soon enough and perhaps have a guess of whom they are. For the moment, all we must do now is prepare - begin construction of all facilities of weapon-building, legion training, mining, all of them, and show Dr. Reinvar to his new laboratory to get started. Have that task in motion while we _wait_ for the other adversaries' arrival."

"Yes, Overseer. It shall be done," Kio bowed, as the silhouette and his bodyguards turned and exited his trophy hall. Once they were gone, he turned his attention back out the shattered window, looking at the rushing river. "Cho!" He called forth his messenger, "Ready one of those helicopters. I have something to recover..."

* * *

**R&R please...**


	34. Chapter 34

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

"Lord Kio, she's waking up."

"Good," replied a familiar yet computerized voice, "keep her restrained with the sedative. We don't want her to get ahead of herself."

After hearing the back-and-forth conversation between the two voices, Masquerade used the only strength she could muster to open her eyes, her vision blurred under the large, blinding light over her. She would have attempted to shield her eyes but she found herself unable to lift a finger. She couldn't move, not her arms or legs or any part of her body were at all active, she was completely slumped on the flat surface she was lying on.

The last thing she remembered was the rough waves of the wild river washing and toppling over her, shoving her into the next merciless wave, until finally her own vision went black, and she fell unconscious. Now here she was, immobilized on a flat surface, her arms and legs ignoring her wishes, and in the breathable oxygen of... actually, she didn't _where_ she was.

She forced her eyes open and fought through the light as her vision began to clear. She was in a white-tiled room of some kind, much like those of a laboratory, or a hospital room. There were indoor windows, a vacuum-seal door, and a computer monitor hanging above her. She spotted Cho - the messenger raven at the side of her medical mattress where she laid stripped of clothing - and Rollo Kio's grinning face, standing right before her.

"Ah, nice to see you're awake again, dear child," he hissed, folding his arms as his annoying grin grew wider, his voice acted like a spider creeping through her ears.

"You!" venom in her eyes, she tried to sit up, "You son of a bitch...you killed me!"

As she tried to summon her strength, enough to at least get to her feet and kill him with her bare hands, not a single muscle responded to her demand. Masquerade could only lay there, on the med-mat, her naked body restrained by paralysis, with only little control over her thumbs. From the feeling of things, they must have given her a drug that immobilized, keeping her from making a move towards anyone - more specifically Kio.

"Now, now my dear child, no need to get hostile," the komodo dragon told her, "if I had killed you, then you wouldn't be here, now."

"Where am I?"

"Aboard a research freighter heading across the ocean, to a disclosed location where Remnant will never suspect your existence," he explained, "I brought you here for medical care, and to be redeemed to your full capability."

"Why?" she asked, anxiously.

"Because the Overseer needed to believe you were dead, and so he does, and now neither of us has to perish any unnecessary penalties. Now, you are free to go and live out your life of... massacre, without anyone of Lord Remnant's loyalty suspecting a thing."

Masquerade took the time to take a few short breaths of hesitation in her immobilized form before she came to the understatement of what he was talking about, he had betrayed her in order to _save_her. If he hadn't done the unthinkable to her, Remnant would have killed them both - the alternative was that her death was faked, and now they both were safe and alive. Well, at least Kio appeared so.

She exhaled, "What is your bidding... Master Kio?"

Kio chuckled and shook his head, "No, I'm afraid I can no longer be your Master, child. After taking you in under my wing, which the Overseer believes is an act of treachery, he has his spies watch over my every move. As long as that's accurate, I cannot train you any further, I cannot be your Master."

He nodded to Cho, signaling him to begin, as the raven held out a syringe and approached the immobile cougar. He stuck the needle in her arm and pressed on the trigger, as the medicine for the paralysis began to travel through her veins. Little by little, she could feel better control over her thumbs, in fact, her whole body's function appeared to have immediately returned to her.

With her full control over her body, she sat up and stretched the last of the lethargy away. Cho backed up and allowed her to hop off the med-bed, she spotted her clothes and equipment at the corner of the room, whereas she was thankful, and hurriedly collected them.

She donned her clothes and adjusted her utility belt, "But then, where should I go? What should I do?"

"That is a decision that is up to you, my child. Your destiny is your own to figure out, you decide your own path now. It is time you journey on your own for now on, Masquerade. However, there is one more task for you to complete. This company of this ship are now all witnesses of your existence, and the likely suggestion is that they will expose word of you around across the globe. Everyone aboard this ship must be silenced. _Everyone_."

In a few series of shuddering and flickering, Rollo Kio's image suddenly faded, like a specter vanishing before her eyes. His image was absorbed into a small camera lens, and she soon realized he hadn't been around during the time. It was only a hologram of the komodo dragon, perhaps a precaution in case she got to him before he could explain, and maybe a way of assuring this was goodbye.

She drew her Japanese sword and looked into its reflection, already reviewing the final objective Kio had left her with, and to her pleasure, it was the usual massacre objective. Everyone aboard this freighter must be killed, no witnesses, just like he told her - everyone here must be annihilated. _Everyone_.

She glanced at Cho - as the raven was too taken off guard by him suddenly being in his sights. She eyed him and reviewed Kio's instructions - he did say everyone aboard the ship had to be slaughtered, and by regards Cho was in fact apart of everyone aboard. That, and the Kio always seemed to know what he's talking about, which was unfortunate for the bird because he was a target like everyone else.

The lust for kill in her eyes she leveled her blade and stalked towards the bird, as he began to nervously back away. "Wait...wait, what are you doing?" He said, not yet realizing his fate is coming to a seal.

She tilted her blade, as it shined and reflected the light upon the bird's frightened, shuddering features. All the while his expression of shrieking fear mirrored across the polished blade of her sword, and within the red haze of her eyes.

"No. Wait, stop. No! Don't!" He pleaded, as the assailant swung the sword, and the sound of steel flying through the air caught was the last thing he heard.

The last thing that any witness would and could see was the raven's bloody form slamming onto the glass window, his blood splattering along the windshield, as what was left of him slid off and crumbled to the floor.

Masquerade looked away from the dispatched raven and returned to her not yet fully equipped gear. She donned the cloak, strapped on her sash and sheath, adjusted her wrist slings, and picked up her mask. She observed its smooth white and plain features, its round structure that covered her entire face, and then she turned it around in her hands, eyeing the inside of it.

She exhaled and pulled it over and onto her face, looking through the eye holes once again, as her game face had been donned. She firmly raised her sword and started for the door, she had a ship to clear out, and a crew of hundreds to slaughter.

* * *

While Po and Mr. Ping completed their possibly last meal together - a special noodle soup of steamed and chopped celery, onions, a few carrot bits, and plenty of salt - and delivered off to the critic's table, Tigress viewed over Zhan Fray. The insensible cheetah made a small groaning sound from his lay on the "quick break" bench, she came a little closer and watched his facials, his eyelids twitch and slowly slid open, and the brown eyes she knew were there.

"T - Tamara," his voice was weakened, strained from the stiffness that had corrupted him for the last few days. His shaking paw twitched as it raised to touch her face, his palm felt cold and languid along the fur of her cheek, but all the while it grew warmer, to the same temperature of warmth she always sensed in Zhan.

She placed her paw over his on her cheek, a tear strolled down as she smiled, "Zhan, it's all right. We got away safely. It's over, now."

"Over?" He shook his head weakly and sat up, "No, it's not over... Not by a long shot," he told her, his paw dropped and lied itself upon his chest.

Tigress gave him a curious, long look, "But... but Zhan, we escaped. I defeated the true assassin and cleared your name, and I just got word from the others; Shifu found and took down the real traitor, and his word is having a great influence on the Empire. What is wrong?"

"K - Kio..." he breathed, "Rollo Kio... he's alive, he's back..."

Her own eyes widened at the sound of this, that mad man, that monster was still alive? How? The last time she had ever seen him, he was crushed by his own temple back in the Valley of Shadows, and he was the only one who didn't get out in time. No one could possibly survive anything, but then again Tai Lung had survived many endless encounters in his time - he had even returned from the dead once, anything appeared possible at this point.

"He..." he mouthed, his silent voice close to dropping completely, "he's apart of a big conspiracy. They have an army... a mad scientist... a voodoo priestess... and many followers. And they - they're preparing for a battle, a war..."

He was mumbling, he could be delusional - or ill, perhaps some type of side-effect from being incarcerated in stone. Tigress rested a gentle paw on his shoulder and ushered him back down on the bench, as he easily complied with her. "Rest now," she told him, "you've been through quite an ordeal, you'll need your energy."

"We all will," Zhan breathed, as he closed his eyes, and the deep rise and fall of his chest revealed he had already fallen asleep.

Looking over his frail form she knew it was obvious he had been through so much torture, a little recovery and rest should fix him up, but the scare she had that he might have become the killer everyone appeared to believe - the scare remained. She leaned forward and gently kissed him on the cheek, "Get well, Zhan," she told him before standing up and leaving him to rest.

She reentered the kitchen, finding Po standing in front of the counter and Mr. Ping returning, out in the dining area - the critic was leaving.

"Well, how'd it go?" The panda asked, anxiously. The goose sighed.

"He thanked us for the meal, but told us to expect his review in the morning," the old man wiped his forehead of perspiration, "time can only tell, now."

* * *

**Final chapter coming up next...**


	35. Chapter 35

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic6_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

That next arriving morning felt bright and warm as the sun rose and cast its shining beam across the Valley of Peace, light crept through the windows of houses - shining among the faces of slumbering villagers, caressing them awake on the brand new day yet to come. It all seemed so peaceful, pleasant and pure to many, but for a few others - specifically Master Shifu - it was too new and strange of an addition to this once harmonic village, due to the new security.

Marching all over the Valley were patrols of Imperial rhinoceros troopers, all armed with lances and auto-reload crossbows, and even - although it breaks his heart to see tradition compromised - some modern firearm weaponry. Half of the rhinos who accepted the condition had marched across the streets with QBZ-95 rifles and QCW-05s, mostly to show off their new "toys," he figured it would be an even greater danger to themselves and the village, because they had only come to use them just now. He should have know something like this might happen, the Emperor has a great care for China, and it does seem the necessary way to protect her - despite any disagreement - was to use modern weaponry on their side.

Some people, on the other hand, actually didn't mind the presence of Imperial military guarding the village, in fact a goose like Mr. Ping saw it as business opportunity. His own restaurant was a full house of rhinos seated at every table with a few villagers, their weapons beside them as they devoured the bowls of noodles and trays of food placed before them. It was the longest line he ever had, and the first hour of breakfast was the rush hour, with too man coins to count his business' profit was better than ever.

While Mr. Ping and Po had their hands full with the counter and the kitchen, Shifu sat out of their way in the open, non-traffic space with the rest of his students. Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and - only to his agreement - Zhan Fray sat together at the table, all dining a bowl of soup placed in front of them, some more silent than each other to start a conversation.

At least one of them would have thought this was a good moment, a time a victory that must be celebrated, but no one even brought up that subject. Sure, perhaps the true traitor and corruption in the Imperial Council had been dealt with, and now they had sentinels that stood ready for this terrorist threat when it appeared, but one piece of conscience didn't feel victorious - and as a group they all felt it.

True, while it had all been a threat from a conspiracy of terrorists, everything that occurred during this week had been a set up, a part of their plans. They wanted the Chinese Empire to raise and establish an army, a military presence all across China - and for what? - for them to fight against; a challenge - a real fight. The Conspirators needed them to have a strong force and legion for some odd reason, and they got exactly what they wanted, and it was because of them.

Though they may have fended off against the opposing forces for now, they had still lost.

"Hey guys, check this out," Po sauntered in, both his arms full of gold coins, almost too heavy to carry that he had to dump them onto the table. "Wow, right?"

The Five and all didn't show any acknowledgement or interest, or even gave the giant pile of gold before them a second glance. They all just continued to eat their meals and enjoy whatever they could out of it, ignoring the wealth, and continued to sulk after the defeat they could all suffer from.

"What's wrong?" He asked, resting his hands on his thighs, "I thought this would be a joyous moment of victory. I mean, this is the best business my dad's restaurant has ever had, this is more money than we ever got - the critic's review hasn't even come yet and the restaurant is having its greater business than ever. I thought you'd all at least be happy of that."

"We're sorry, Po," Viper spoke for the others, "we are happy for you and your father's achievement, but we're just not in a celebrating mood."

"Yeah, what with soldiers crawling all over China just to secure the valleys from a terrorist threat," Mantis explained, "which was exactly what they wanted us to do, we can't really be happy about the fact they got the last laugh... and that they're using it to mock us."

Crane sighed, "It's a new morning but it's a dark day for us. It all seems so warm, yet it feels so cold. They've got what they wanted, and now that we have a legion of guards around every village, they'll definitely come looking for it, to challenge us. Whether we're prepared or not."

"Then what do we do?"

"We prepare." Shifu caught all of their attentions, "we prepare ourselves. We begin taking our training much more seriously. More elite tactics and think fast maneuvers, anything and everything we can learn. The Conspirators could show up at any time with any unpredictable force, we need to be prepared for everything that could come our way.

"We don't know what will happen, only time will tell, so we must be ready for anything and everything, _all_of us," he laid specific eyes on Fray, who took notice and listened. "Zhan Fray, I know you and I have never seen eye to eye in the past, in fact we've even have our complications - you injured me and I sent you to prison, but now I ask you... no, I beg of you to take a stand with us."

Fray stood from the table and took a stand in front of the old man, he placed his right fist in his left palm, "Master Shifu, until the end, I will stand with you." He bowed, and Shifu did the same.

"Po," called Mr. Ping's voice from the other room. The panda faced his father as the goose walked into their presence, an open scroll in the hold of his wings. "Mr. Crowe's review of my restaurant has come."

He stood straighter, and everyone else leaned in closer for better hearing range as the goose scanned the text of the scroll, and upon reaching the final sentence, a surprised, shocked look appeared on his face.

"Oh dear, I cannot believe this..."

"What, what does it say?" Po asked, anxious, "C'mon, just tell us! It's been nothing but drama and suspense ever since the beginning of this damn story!"

After a few seconds of catching his breath, the old goose began to speak, "The critic, Mr. Crowe, he has a few mutual comments about the restaurant, but he calls it an 'adequate establishment' and a pleasant place to dine any time at all," he read, excited, "he approves the noodle shop. We've succeeded!"

With that news a big grin appeared on both the giant panda's and the goose's face, after a long, stressful week they had done. Their restaurant is now approved a popular place to eat, and as Mr. Ping had so desired, their restaurant is - not only safe from business downfall - popular around China. The Five and Shifu all exchanged smiles and congratulated the old cook, as the celebration spoken earlier suddenly returned to mind - though there had been a great defeat, sometimes all it takes is one small victory to lighten things up.

* * *

In the end of this dreadful, ventured week, it seemed like a complete life changing experience for everyone. For those who resided at the Valley of Peace, it was pure defeat - despite the heavy, well organized army they have as a security, one which can fend off any opposing terrorist force, they had won the battle but to no avail could stop the war from rising. Shifu's word had gotten through to all of China, although he is likely heart broken of it, and now they were on high security.

However, for all of those who were mutual in all this, such as Masquerade, who had ventured through everything only to gain nothing out of it all, that's all it was now. She had done all and everything she did to help her last master, to help him raise an army, to feed the Conspirators power, and to finally succeed in raising a war. She had been with them through everything and now has nothing out of it, and they took it from her without saying a single word of thanks.

The phrase "nothing ventured is nothing gained" must have been a pretty popular order of words in the world, but the phrase was dead to her now. She had risked everything - mostly her own pelt - and had obtained no reward in the end. Even now as she stood the deck of the freighter, littered with bodies and blood everywhere, on this now deserted ship sailing one way, there was nothing, she was at the end of the road and with nothing.

Except, however, for her freedom.

On the other hand, perhaps there was something gained this long, excruciating week, in the end of her slaughters, massacres and destruction she had been placed aboard a freighter heading to somewhere new, where no one will probably recognized her. In new lands she would be a stranger, she would finally start over anew if she wanted, and leave behind the Conspirators, Master Kio, and everything else in this whole campaign she had been "graced" with.

She could finally leave everything behind and move on to her own life.

The Conspirators, well, they had everything they wanted that she could get for them. They had their rebellion and open arches for future plans and operations, they could do whatever they had in mind - and now that she was away from them, finally _free_, whatever they were going to do with the supports and opportunities they possessed was nothing of her own concern. The conspiracy had what it wanted now, she didn't have to bother with it any further.

When the freighter reaches land she could depart from its dead population and move on to the next land, to other concerns and opportunities of her own. She had wasted much of her time with Rollo Kio, much of her time serving him, learning from him, and obtaining visually nothing in return for her suffering and sacrifice. She was seventeen years young, she still had all the time in the world ahead of her, and now - for perhaps a revelation - she would leave all of this troublesome memory behind.

It was time for her to move on.

* * *

**THE END(Well, actually TO BE CONTINUED... if you plan on reading UC: Crossover Showdown)**

**Well, there you all have it. Possibly my last but most definitely my best Kung Fu Panda fan-made story ever! At least I think so, anyway. I'm sorry to say this, but like Masquerade, I guess I too much move on. I will have a bit of KFP fan in me, but unfortunately I can see I've gone as far as I can with writing Kung Fu Panda Fanfiction - well, maybe not at least, because I actually am planning to write another KFP fanfic(if you count that) and it will be a crossover with Sly Cooper!**

**For those of you who will be looking forward to my next work, I have planned UC: Crossover Showdown - a story where Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five face off against the Cooper Gang, and I can see for myself that it will definitely be an awesome, kick ass story! So sure, maybe I probably won't write too many more Kung Fu Panda fics solo, but for a while I'll be writing a whole chronicle of stories in the crossover. So if you're up for it, ready yourself for the Crossover Chronicles! Starting with the upcoming story: UC: Crossover Showdown!**

**ALSO, for those of you who are by any chance curious or eager to see more of Masquerade in action, just look for _ravioli-jo_'s profile. And considering she's the creator of the character Masquerade, I want to give a big word of SPECIAL THANKS to my friend, RAVIOLI-JO! **

**Thank you, and peace! **


End file.
